The Snitch
by pseudocat
Summary: Ron's opening a new shop, and he's hired Draco to do the advertising. Naturally, Harry has to help. Will it be a recipe for disaster? Or maybe...something else? Eventually Draco/Harry.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:Harry Potter ain't mine. Ah, but if he was…tee hee.**

**Also, this is my first chapter fic so please review. It would help me plenty.**

--

**The Snitch**

"You know, when the two of you agreed to become silent partners in this little venture of mine, I thought we agreed that you'd remain 'silent' partners." said Ron as he, Harry and Hermione walked down a busy London street.

"And we would have done, except you don't seem to have a clue about what you're supposed to do this time. All Harry and I are doing is protecting our investment, isn't that right, Harry?" Hermione turned to look at her tall, raven-haired best friend.

Harry grinned back at her, mischief glittering in the depths of his emerald eyes.

"She's right. The amount I put in wasn't just loose change, you know. I would hate to lose it like that."

Ron glared at the two of them, slightly offended. " Hey, I told you you didn't have to lend me that much! I could have done it _without_ your money as well. Besides, I've paid back your investment already, remember?"

Hermione's smile faltered. 'I know, Ron. I'm sorry, I didn't mean like that, really."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, sorry, mate. I was just kidding, okay? I didn't mean it the way it sounded."

Ron took a deep breath and ran his hand through his hair. " It's okay. Really, it's no problem. I'm sorry, I think I just over-reacted a bit."

Hermione smiled again. "You did. But it's okay. We know you're like that."

Ron scowled. " Yeah, yeah, whatever. Remind me why the two of you are tagging along again?"

"Well, Fred called me last night and told me that you were having a meeting with your new advertisers and I **know **how you were at the last firm you went to see so I thought you might need a little assistance so I told Harry as well. In case you need to be restrained or something."

Harry chuckled. "I'm just coming for the entertainment. I want to see who you tackle this time. I heard that was quite the crowd puller last time."

Ron growled softly. "That….skrewt in a suit had no right to talk to me that way. Just because his clothes cost more than mine. And he had the nerve to insult my parents when he thought I wasn't listening. It almost reminded me of Malfoy, except this time, I had the satisfaction of punching his face in." He smiled at the memory.

Hermione held back a smile. It would not do to appear supportive of such childishness after all. "So tell me about this firm we're going to see. It has magic _and_ muggle clients, right?"

Ron nodded. " Double Bass, Inc. They're pretty new, about a couple of years old. They've done all the advertising and publicity for the joke shop though, and Fred says business has doubled since he hired them. Their other work is pretty good, too, I've had a look at it. All the companies which've hired them have done very well. Their client list is very impressive, considering they've only been working for two years."

" So how big is it?" Harry asked.

" Not very big, actually. They have only two junior executives who work on the smaller accounts. The bigger accounts are handled by the two senior partners, the ones who own the company."

"Who are the owners?"

Ron shook his head. " That's the thing. Fred said he's never actually met the owners, even though one of them is handling his account. All their correspondence happens by mail or over the phone. I was a little surprised that there wasn't anything about them in the papers, actually. I mean, they've practically got their own column in the Prophet, and they seem to be just as successful in the muggle world."

Hermione looked thoughtful. "You know, I'm sure I've heard that name somewhere before. I can't remember where, though, or what it was about." She frowned.

"Whatever it was, I hope they are as good as they seem. They could be just what the store needs.' said Ron.

"I know it's a bit late to ask you this now, but why didn't you hire someone when you opened your first store? Why now? I mean, The Snitch isn't doing that badly is it?"

"No, no of course it isn't! But I'm expanding into muggle sports now. I don't think anyone in the muggle world knows I was the Saviour's sidekick." He grinned.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Oh, so you were using my name to peddle your product? I should be charging you a fee…"

"Hey, it's a common business strategy. Besides, you didn't want it. I figured, all that fame might as well be useful." Still grinning, he ducked as Harry tried to cuff him, then straightened up and took a deep breath of cold, crisp winter air. Looking up at the grey sky, he felt the warm certainty that finally, his life seemed to be going the way he wanted it to.

It had been three years since Ron had opened his first sports shop, The Snitch. The store had opened at an opportune time, around the same time that Diagon Alley's only quidditch shop downed its shutters permanently. The upcoming World Cup had done it's bit to boost sales as well. It ensured that hundreds of Quidditch crazy fans trooped into Ron's shop, and the excellent quality of his stock and bargain prices made sure that they stayed. Ron had done well enough in his first year to be able to open a second shop in Hogsmeade, forcing his sceptical family to admit that he may have as sound a head for business as his brothers. At the same time, as Harry and Hermione introduced him to the muggle world, he saw new opportunities there as well and having finally collected enough capital, had decided to diversify into the more profitable world of muggle sports.

However, this is where he met his first obstacle. In the wizarding world, it had been enough for his customers that he was the best friend of their Saviour and that his brothers owned the most successful joke shops in England. In the muggle world, he was just as anonymous as anyone else. He had been a little overwhelmed with the thought of it all, but then Fred had suggested that he hire someone who would do his publicity for him. Ron had thought about it long and hard and agreed. The only problem now was finding someone suitable for the job. Ron could be very picky when it came to making choices about his precious store. No firm he had seen so far had impressed him. Then he saw an article about Double Bass, Inc. in the Prophet and it sounded perfect. He had spoken to the twins about it and it was then then that they told him. Double Bass handled the publicity for Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. Ron didn't need any more proof. He decided to hire them at once and that was why he was headed there today.

Harry and Hermione had helped him out a lot in the beginning. Hermione found out that he was running a little short and being Ron, refused to ask them for help. She suggested that he allow them to make up the difference in return for being made silent partners. Ron promised to return their money as soon as possible, and true to his word, repaid their debt a year later. He owed them a lot, so he hadn't said no when Harry Floo-ed him that morning and asked if he and Hermione could come along. Though now that he thought about it, it might not have been the wisest choice…

He snapped out of his reverie as they walked into the offices of Double Bass, Inc. He looked around and whistled. "Not too shabby."

Hermione glared and whacked him on his arm as a secretary passed by them.

"Ow, Hermione! What? What did I do?"

Hermione glared at him some more, then rolled her eyes. "Never mind."

Harry meanwhile, was examining the outer office. The room was simply and tastefully done up in black and white. Opposite the main entrance on two ends were two doors with simple gold nameplates on them. Harry assumed they led into smaller cabins. Between the two doors was a long desk with three secretaries behind it, each evidently very busy. A glass wall next to the offices led through into what looked like a conference room, where Harry could see a meeting was in progress. As he watched, the figures on the other side stood up and after shaking hands, two of them left. The remaining man stood for a moment, ran his hands through slightly dishevelled blonde hair and sat back down. Harry turned his gaze to the other side of the room.

On the other side of the room were two black sofas with two chairs in between on either side. In the middle of the set a vase with a single flower stood on the low table. The whole place seemed to give off an aura of easy affluence.

Just then, one of the girls at the table stood up and came over to them. She smiled at Harry and Hermione and then turned to Ron. "You are Mr. Ron Weasley?" She looked to him for confirmation.

"Yes, that's me."

"I'm Cecilia Simmons. The boss just finished his first meeting so you won't have to wait too long. Please have a seat. I'll tell him you're here." She turned and went into the conference room. The three of them sat around the table.

Another secretary brought them glasses of water as they waited. The glasses each had the company monogram on them, a black D and B against a dark purple background, with a snake entwined around both letters. Ron picked up a glass and took a sip, glancing at the logo. "You know, this kinda looks like the Slytherin logo. If they replaced the B with an M, it would probably be a dead ringer for the Malfoy family crest. Hmm…I think I _am _having second thoughts about this firm after all…"

Harry laughed and turned to see what Hermione would have to say about this.

Hermione was looking like she'd been hit by a HUGE pile of bricks. As Cecilia came back out, she started to speak. "Uh, you guys? I think I've just remembered where I've heard this name before."

Ron sat up. "You have? So tell me."

Hermione laughed nervously. "You're not going to like it."

Ron frowned. "Hermione, what don't you want us to know?"

Just as Hermione opened her mouth to answer, Harry saw a figure approach out of the corner of his eye, and stood up. Ron and Hermione had seen him too, and as they turned to him, Harry suddenly saw the reason why Hermione had looked so shocked.

His eyes widened as the man before them raised a groomed eyebrow and smirked a _very_

familiar smirk.

"My God. Are the three of you still joined at the hip?"

Behind him, Hermione winced.

--

**So…did you like it? Kosher? Not kosher? Tell me…**

**Oh, and you've guessed who the new guy is, right? I think I've made it a **_**leetle **_**too obvious…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I was going to upload this yesterday, but then my connection crashed...I'm sorry if you were waiting...anyway, you might have to wait a bit longer for the 3rd chapter... I'm suffering a lil writer's block..but I'll try to get it done as soon as possible. In the meantime, read this!  
**

**This one's really short, but I just wanted to put in Draco's point of view because I might be writing a couple of chapters like that later. Tell me if you like it! Or even if you don't…constructive criticism will be greatly appreciated. **

--

Draco Malfoy was having a bad day. He'd gotten up late with the worst hangover he'd had since Voldemort died. He'd dragged himself out of bed only because he had a couple of important deals to make. When he got into his shower however, he found that he was inexplicably out of mousse. That was his first omen. Then, he turned his kitchen upside down to find two empty bottles of hangover remedy and not a single grain of coffee. That should have made him leap back into bed and never leave. But he'd been a moron, as he could see in hindsight. He came to work, thinking the worst had happened already but of course, he'd forgotten that God had picked him for his sadistic torture games today. Cecilia, his lifesaver, met him at the door with a big mug of extra strong black coffee and the news that since his partner (who was at the top of his must-kill list now) was worse off than him, he'd have to handle the big accounts today. Draco wanted blood. His partner's blood preferably.

His first meeting was probably the most painful thing he had ever lived through. He had a raging headache and if that wasn't enough, his first client of the day, a Mr. Gatwick, who was one of their most obnoxious clients, thought it would be fun to tell Draco in his loudest voice, just how disappointed he was that his sales didn't seem to be improving and what were Draco and his fancy company, which he was paying a mint for, by the way, going to do about it?

Draco took a little twisted pleasure in telling him that since his campaign had only been out for a day, it would take some time, especially since the Gatwick's product was dubious enough, in Draco's opinion.

Finally, the Gatwick left. Draco slumped back into his chair and dropped his head onto the table. The cool glass provided an enormous amount of relief. Just as he was about to drift off, Cecilia walked in. He looked up at her as she placed a glass of water and two aspirin in front of him. He smiled at her gratefully and thankfully took the pills. "Ceci, I love you. Will you marry me?"

Ceci smiled. "I'd hold that thought, if I were you. Your next clients are here."

Draco groaned. "Why must you do this to me?"

Ceci patted his head affectionately. "Don't drink so much next time. Come on, they're waiting for you. And you have to be nice to these people because they're here on the recommendation of one of your other big clients. So don't be horrible, even if you're feeling horrible."

Draco looked thoughtful. The pills were taking effect and he felt less nauseated already.

"A recommendation? Huh. All the big ones are really competitive. So who is this one?"

"Fred and George Weasley. They own…"

"Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. That means, the new client is…" his eyes widened as it clicked.

"Shit."

Ceci, who was already headed out the door, looked back. "Draco? What's the matter?"

Draco had his head in his hands again. Of all the people…

He sighed. Oh well, business was business. If Weasley wanted to hire him, so be it. He frowned as something else occurred to him. _Why_ did Weasley want to hire him though? He'd made it pretty clear, even after Draco had defected, that he hated his guts. And the feeling had been mutual. So why had Weasley come to him now? Unless…

Draco smirked an evil, evil smirk. How he would love to see Weasley's face when he realised who he had come to for help. And Ceci had said 'they'. Which could only mean…

Draco almost laughed out loud. This day was getting better by the minute.

He got up and headed out of the room behind Ceci, with a smile on his face that would probably have made babies cry.

He walked into the waiting area and immediately spotted the carrot red hair of the Weasleys. On a chair next to him was a brunette who could only be Hermione Granger and on the couch opposite him was…Harry Potter. Draco walked up to them, observing them as he went. Granger seemed shocked about something and Weasley seemed curious.

As he got closer, his movement must have alerted Potter to his presence because he stood and turned around. Seeing him, Weasley and Granger did the same.

Their reaction was priceless. He'd never seen two jaws drop simultaneously before.

Granger seemed less stunned. Hmm…she knew? Draco wouldn't be surprised. She was after all, freakishly clever. She'd probably seen the press release they had given out the day they began the company.

He turned his attention back to the two men standing on either side of her. They were staring at him with near identical expressions of horror. He raised one eyebrow and smirked his best evil smirk.

"My God. Are the three of you still joined at the hip?" he said.

His inner child cackled as Granger winced.

--

**So…I ended it the way I did because it was basically the first chapter from Draco's point of view. I always thought he'd take extreme pleasure in doing that to people so I hope that came out. Oh, and it's eventually going to be Harry/Draco, I think they're amazing together. Tee hee. ******


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the delay…anyway, here it is ! Dig in!**

**--**

Harry was sure that there was someone very, very evil up there who was laughing right now.

_Of all the people in the world_…

Harry hadn't expected to see Draco Malfoy ever again after the war. Even though Draco had defected to Harry's side, the antagonism between them had not decreased.

Sure, Draco was a brilliant strategist, and one of the best spell-casters they had. He'd foreseen so many of Voldemort's moves that harry had often alternated between wondering if Draco was channeling Dumbledore and suspecting him of having a window into Voldemort's inner thoughts as well.

His time in Voldemort's inner circle had been very beneficial for them. Draco was a gold mine of information on the movements of the Death Eaters and his knowledge of Drak Spells and poisons had saved more than one of the Order's members. Obviously, he had proved his worth, and the rest of the Order gradually warmed up to him. Even Hermione thawed a little, after he stopped calling her a mudblood. The enemity between the Trio and Malfoy ran too deep, however, and even after the war, each side had been glad to see the back of the other.

And now, after all these years…

Out of the corner of his eye, Harry could see that Ron was pretty much in the same boat. He seemed to be trying to form words. Not successfully.

Seeing that Draco had turned his attention to Ron, Harry went back to his silent observations.

Draco had not changed much in the 5 years since they had last met. He had grown a couple of inches. Harry thought fleetingly, that would probably be a good thing in case the inevitable fight broke out. His platinum blonde hair was longer, and his bangs hung down his eyes, now that it wasn't gelled back. His face had softened a bit, his chin not as pointed. He was still as slender as Harry remembered him to be, and his grey eyes still seemed capable of drawing Harry in…

Harry snapped away from that thought before it went any further. Instead, he turned his thoughts to Draco's clothes.

Draco was wearing simple Muggle clothes, and Harry's first thought was that Draco looked _good._

Draco had teamed a simple full-sleeved black button-up with blue jeans. The top couple of buttons were open and a plain blue tie was knotted carelessly arouind his neck. He wore a pair of slightly worn white Nikes. The whole outfit made him look effortlessly cool.

He looked good. Really, really good. So good that Harry had a sudden impulse to-whoa. Bad road. Bad, awful thoughts. Bad brain.

In a bid, to rid himself of the bad thoughts, Harry turned back to Ron, only to find that Ron seemed to finished trying to make words, and Draco was now looking back at him, smirk still firmly in place.

Shit.

Looking very amused, Draco raised an eyebrow again and said, "I could stay here and watch your faces all day, but I have other appointments as well, so if you don't mind, I'd like to get this over with as soon as possible. Please follow me." Without waiting for an answer, he turned around and walked in through the door behind him.

Harry looked at his two friends. Ron still looked a bit dazed, but on the whole, calmer. Hermione, however, was looking at Harry in a way he knew all too well. It meant she suspected something, he didn't even know, but wasn't going to tell him before he went through hell, trying to find out.

She sighed and said, "Well?"

Ron looked like he was sulking. "Oh alright, come on then." And he stalked off behind Draco.

Harry followed, muttering to Hermione, "This is NOT good."

Hermione heartily agreed.

--

Draco had never been thankful for his rather rigid upbringing before. Still, today he thanked his father for the lessons that had been drilled into him, about controlling his emotions in front of other people.

Just what the hell had happened back there?

He remembered seeing the shock/horror on Potter and Weasley's faces. He remembered noticing that Weasley had more freckles than before. And then he looked at Potter…

Ah yes, Potter.

Draco's own jaw had almost dropped when he saw Potter.

It had been 5 years since he had last seen him, and time had been unbelievably kind to him. The Potter he remembered was small, scrawny and wore shabby clothes, at least three sizes too big for him.

This Potter. This Potter was at least five inches taller, an inch or two shorter than Draco. This Potter was not scrawny at all, quite the opposite. Draco could tell that this Potter worked out. This Potter wore clothes that made kid Potter's clothes look like dish rags.

He had on a white T-shirt over black jeans. Over the T-shirt, he wore a deep navy blue blazer. Simple and elegant. His glasses were no longer the appalling, half broken, bottle- necks of yore, but simple black rectangular frames that made look like a scholar, albeit a very gorgeous one.

It made Draco want to-NO. DO NOT GO THERE. BAD PLACE.

Struggling to keep his smirk from slipping, Draco turned to Weasley. Weasley seemed to be trying to say something. He opened his mouth. Then he closed it, swallowed and opened it again. Then he closed it. And opened it. This happened a few dozen times.

Since it seemed clear that Weasley wasn't going to say anything, Draco got bored and turned back to Harry.

Only to find Potter staring right at him. Potter staring at him meant that Draco ended up looking into his eyes, and that was not a clever move.

He sank. Potter's eyes were glittering green, cool, deep pools of emerald that pulled Draco in deeper and deeper and deeper until….

Potter blinked.

He seemed to snap out of whatever trance he was in, and looked at Weasley. His eyes widened when he realised that Draco was looking at him now. Then he blushed.

He seemed completely unaware he was doing it. This amused Draco enough to make him coherent again, and uttering some words he couldn't for the life of him remember later, he turned away from Potter before he lost it again.

Ignoring the little frown Ceci gave him, he led the way to his office, cursing himself on the way.

Though it did not escape him that he seemed to be cursing himself for _thinking_ about jumping Potter and not actually _doing_ it.

--

**Thank you for your patience…I'll try to have the next one up as soon as possible.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four! Oh, and thank you to all the people who put me on their story alerts..I just wish I knew why…(points nonchalantly to review button)**

**--**

Once they were seated, Draco leaned back in his chair and looked at them.

"So, Weasley, I understand you need my help."

Apparently, that wasn't a good thing to say. Ron bolted out of his chair and would have given a repeat performance of the show at the last firm, had Harry and Hermione not pulled him back and held him down in his seat.

Hermione glared at him till he subsided and then turned to Draco who hadn't moved at all.

" Malfoy, I'm so sorry. He shouldn't have done that. It's just…seeing you after so long has given all of us a bit of a shock. What you said just pushed him over the edge, I suppose. Though to be fair, I think you knew better than to say something like that."

Draco looked at her for a moment and then grinned. "Oh, but Granger, it was so amusing watching him react! It's so entertaining to push his buttons, you must agree…"

Inspite of herself, Hermione had to smile. Yes, it _was_ fun…

Ron seemed to regained his composure again, so Draco decided to get serious. He asked Ceci to come in and began speaking again. "Okay, now that we've – okay, _I've_ – had my fun-" Ron snarled. Draco ignored him and continued, "- let's get down to business, shall we? I understand, Mr. Weasley, that you wish to hire my company to assist in the publicity of your latest venture. May I ask how you happened to come across our name?"

Ron was amazed. Malfoy had switched from arrogant git to serious businessman in a second. Well, if he could do it, so could Ron.

"My brothers are your clients, I believe." He said, perfectly composed. "At least, they're the ones who suggested that I may want to check out your firm. I've been looking for a while, but I haven't found anything satisfactory as of yet."

Draco sat a little straighter. "I see. I've been following the growth of your chain of shops, Mr. Weasley, and I have noticed that you have not done any heavy advertising before this. May I ask why you have chosen now to begin?"

Ron shrugged. "I'm expanding into the muggle world. Things are different. If I'm to get any sort of grip in the market, I will need the best services I can afford to get it."

Draco raised one eyebrow. "And you believe that our firm will offer you the best services?"

Ron hesitated. He really didn't want to do this.

"Well, Mr. Malfoy, I've looked at a lot of other firms in the past couple of months, but none of them seemed right. I've been following your growth as well, and it seems to me…that you may be the best choice."

Draco almost cackled. He could just imagine the effort it must have taken Weasley to say that.

However, mindful of Ceci's frown, he just thanked Ron politely and continued, "I assume, Mr. Weasley, that your brothers haven't told you that we reserve the right to refuse any clients we may wish to."

Ron was struck speechless. He wouldn't…would he?

Draco smirked. He could almost see the gears in Ron's head turning.

"Relax, Mr. Weasley. That is just a condition we find it necessary to mention. However, I don't believe it should apply in your case. I feel doing this should be an interesting challenge for us. So, Mr. Weasley, we will take you on."

Ron almost smiled. Almost.

"So what happens now?"

"Now, Mr. Weasley, I have other clients to attend to, so I'm afraid we will have to stop. However, Ceci, my assistant," she nodded at them and smiled warmly, "will fix a date which will be convenient for the both of us, so that we can fix the terms of our contract. She will also let you know who will be handling your account at the same time."

Ron looked a little disgruntled at the thought of having to meet Malfoy again, but agreed and the three of them took their leave.

As soon as they had left, Draco leaned back in his chair, put his legs up on the table, and put a hand over his eyes.

"Ceci," he said, "can I get more coffee?"

Ceci looked at him, as if making a difficult decision. "Well, okay. Since you behaved."

"Thank you. You are my life-saver. You have no idea how hard it was for me to be nice. I had to keep pinching myself to stop from saying something about Weasley's carrot-top."

Ceci frowned. "Draco…"

"What? I didn't say anything, did I? You'd better hand over the account to someone else though, I don't know how long I'll last next time."

Ceci rolled her eyes. "Alright you drama queen, that's enough. Your next appointment's waiting. Ms. Smith. She wants an update on the media budget. And try not to be _too_ charming this time? I practically had to pry her off your door the last time she was here…"

Draco smirked. "Ceci, Ceci. Can I help it if I'm so desirable?"

She rolled her eyes again. "Yeah, yeah, tell it to Mr. Weasley. Speaking of which, did you see that friend of his? I wouldn't mind fetching coffee for him sometime…those eyes..."

Since she was almost out of the door, Ceci failed to notice that her boss was choking on his coffee.

--

A couple of blocks away was a tiny pub, named Mama Riley's, which was frequented by three familiar young wizards. The Trio had been coming here for ages, and it was here at corner table that Ron was now sitting, wondering exactly who he had angered to have such an awful fate thrust upon him.

"I can't go back there, I can't! I'll want to punch his face in again! And if I do that, I'll lose the contract! And if that happens, then we can just bid my third baby goodbye!"

Hermione tried to calm him down.

"Ron, for gods' sake! You're a grown man! Are you seriously telling me that you can't act your age for just a little while? Pull yourself together! You're behaving like a child!"

She wasn't doing a very good job.

Ron looked at Harry desperately.

"Harry, mate, you've got to help me out here! You have to go instead of me!"

Harry was taken aback.

"Who, me? See Malfoy on a regular basis?"

_Hmm…not a bad idea…_his mind supplied.

Harry, choosing to ignore that thought, continued, "Ron, you're the owner! This is your job! Besides it's not like I can stand the git for too long either! Why not Hermione? She can do it!"

"I have a steady job, remember? I don't have the time to do both. Besides, you're on vacation aren't you? Quidditch season doesn't even start for another four months! It's not like you'll be doing anything else…"

Harry grabbed at the excuse. "Yes, I will! I'm very busy!"

Hermione looked skeptical. "Oh? With what, exactly?"

"Well…" he looked around for an excuse, "I have….practices! Yeah, practices, and check ups…and…and.."

Seeing that he wasn't fooling Hermione, he sighed. "Oh, fine. I'll do it. Though I expect adequate payment."

Ron smiled with relief. "Anything you want, mate. I owe you."

Hermione was looking thoughtful again. "You know, I bet the twins knew about this. I wonder why they didn't warn us?"

Ron looked like he was working up the energy to be mad, but then he let it go.

"Who knows? They probably found it funny. They're probably laughing about it right now. Gits."

Harry meanwhile was wondering if maybe he'd given in too easily.

_What am I getting myself into?_

--

**Please review…I need to know what you think…also, Draco's partner plays an important part too, so any guesses who he is?**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry, I took so long getting this up…college just started and things were settling down…anyway, here it is!**

**Oh and thank you to xXxALotLikeLovexXx, SwarmofFanGirls, DeathEater and everyone else who reviewed….you're my favouritest readers ever!! Thanks for the awesome reviews!! **

--

The day of the second meeting came too soon, in Ron's opinion, but knowing that Harry was going to be handling all further interactions with Double Bass Inc. made him brighten a little. Now he could focus on his new shop without having to worry about Malfoy. He felt a little sorry for Harry, but reflected that you can't make an omelette without breaking eggs.

Needless to say, Harry found Ron's approach to the whole thing a bit heartless and distracted himself by thinking of all the things he could extract from Ron as payment.

Hermione thought they were both being childish and tagged along anyway, because she wanted to know if that look in Draco's eyes had been real.

Draco, however, had had an immensely frustrating morning. Again. Funny how meetings with Weasley and bad mornings seemed to coincide.

He stormed into his office an hour late, complaining of a huge pile-up which had blocked nearly his entire route to work and took the greater part of an hour to escape. He was also out of coffee. Again. He explained all this to Ceci in the most harried voice he could muster, while she took his coat and brought him a mug of coffee, and was unusually nice. She had reason to be. The news she had to give him would require him to be in a positive frame of mind. Or at least open to the idea of positive. That did not seem to be possible, however, because Draco picked up on her odd behaviour almost immediately.

He looked at the coffee suspiciously. "Is this coffee?"

She confirmed that yes, it was indeed coffee.

"Why are you giving me coffee? You never let me have coffee at work. Unless I'm hungover. I'm not hungover."

Ceci looked at him innocently. "But, Draco, I thought you said you didn't have a cup this morning. So I thought I'd get you some now."

Draco was still looking at her suspiciously. "That's never worked on you before." He thought for a moment, then something seemed to dawn on him, for his eyes widened and he sat straight up. "Ceci, where is he? He's supposed to be here by now. Isn't he handling Weasley's account? Where is he?"

Ceci sighed. She had hoped to avoid this situation.

"He's…um…well, you see, he's…going to be late."

Then she made sure the door was shut, took refuge behind her notepad, and waited for the explosion to come. Draco didn't disappoint.

"LATE? He's coming LATE?? Who does he think he is? Who does he think _I_ am, his bloody babysitter? Does he think I have the time to go running around doing his work as well? That moron! And after I told him why I couldn't take this one! What does he expect me to do now?"

He sank back into his chair, despair written all over his features. "Did he say _why _he was going to be late, at least?"

"Yes. He sent a message with that new owl of of his, Kala. Something about garden dwarfs and his mother and…Turkey? I couldn't tell. His penmanship's awful when he's just woken up. Anyway, the gist of it seemed to be that he's going to be delayed."

"For how long?"

"Around lunchtime."

"Lunchtime? But Weasley's due any moment!"

"I guess you'll have to take his place then."

"No. No no no no. NO. Not happening. It's not my account anyway."

Ceci frowned at him and Draco was eerily reminded of Granger in one of her moods.

"Stop being childish. You don't have a choice. Mr. Weasley's due any moment. Just tell him that the person handling his account has been called away suddenly, on urgent business. You've done it before."

"Yes, but I wasn't talking to Weasley before, was I?"

"What do you have against Mr. Weasley anyway? He seems nice enough. And he has gorgeous friends." She smiled dreamily.

_It's his gorgeous friend who's the problem_. Aloud, he said, "You want to know what I have against him? Take a seat. It'll only take about ten years."

Ceci frowned again, but before she could say anything, a secretary peeped in. "Mr. Weasley's here."

Draco sighed. "Alright, send him in."

He tried to compose himself, and by the time the Trio walked in, was back to normal. On the outside at least. Inside, he was still wrestling with his bad luck, so when he saw the three of them together, the first thing that slipped out of his mouth (and the thing he kicked himself for aeons afterwards) was the first thing he thought.

"Do you even go to the bathroom together?"

Draco later blamed his extreme stress for these words. At the moment though, he said it, and promptly buried his head in his hands.

Ron stared at him for a moment, and then in a remarkable display of maturity that surprised even him, calmly said, "Good morning to you too, Malfoy."

Draco took a deep breath and said, "Oh Merlin, Weasley, I'm sorry. I have no idea where that came from. Trust me when I say I've had an extremely horrible day so far and please accept my apologies. Or better yet, forget I said anything at all. Please, have a seat, all of you." He looked over at Hermione to acknowledge her and then looked at Harry. And looked. And looked.

Harry looked back, blushed again, and immediately looked away before taking a seat. Hermione just looked at the two of them curiously. So did Ceci.

Draco forcibly tore his eyes away and turned to Ron who didn't seem to have noticed. "So, Mr. Weasley, to business. I know you had been informed that another executive.."

"Wait, um, Malfoy, before we begin, I would like to tell you that Harry will be handling all my business with this firm from now on."

Draco looked surprised, then frowned a little. "I always make it a point to deal only with the owners, Mr. Weasley, to prevent any form of miscommunication."

"You needn't worry about that. I trust Harry's decisions. And he probably knows more about the public than I do anyway. He'll be much better at this than I am."

Draco considered this. It really was against company policy…but then…if he was going to be working with Potter…

Hmm…company policy…working with Potter…company policy…working with Potter…what to do, what to do…choices, choices.

Hah. As if.

"Very well then. I suppose I can make an exception in this case. I'll draw up a rough plan for your consideration by next week, then. Will that be okay, Mr. Potter?"

Harry who had been looking anywhere but at Draco, started and said, "Yeah, um, yes. Yes, that will be fine."

"Good." Said Draco, eyes still on Harry. "Then I guess we're done for today. I'll be in touch."

He stood up, still looking at Harry. "I would like you to give me your feedback as soon as possible."

Harry gave up and looked into deep grey eyes that drew him in. "Of course."

As the three of them left the building, Ron grinned widely, "Thank the Lord that's over. Now I can concentrate on the more pleasant things. Like deciding what to name the shop."

Harry grumbled. "It's all very well for you. You don't have to meet the man on a regular basis during _vacation_ time. You're going to pay very dearly for this."

Hermione had her thinking face on, so Harry thought she wasn't listening and so was very surprised when she spoke so that only Harry could hear. "But Harry, it isn't going to be that big a problem, is it?"

Harry looked down at her in mild shock, but when she smiled up at him, decided he must have misheard. He pushed it to the back of his mind and said instead, "Why do I feel like I just signed a contract with the Devil?", making Ron double over with laughter.

--

Ceci watched the trio leave and then turned to Draco.

"You didn't tell them that you aren't handling their account anymore."

Draco was looking at the door, his face completely blank.

"No."

"Why not?"

He looked at her. "I thought it would be interesting. Didn't I say that before?"

"Yes." She grinned a little. "So it wouldn't have anything to do with that gorgeous Mr. Potter?"

His face was still blank. "Of course not."

A voice from the doorway suddenly decided to join in.

"Did I just see the Golden Gryffindors leaving? They looked pretty harassed. What have you been doing to them, Draco?"

The man at the door straightened up from where he was leaning against the door-frame and walked into the room, a big smirk on his face.

"Or should I say, what has the Golden Boy been doing to Draco?"

Draco looked up at his visitor calmly.

"Blaise, you've been spying on me again."

--

**What did you think? I know the partner was pretty easy to guess…but besides that? Good? Bad? Cringeworthy?**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry! It's late and it's short! But better late than never, right? Right?**

--

"Blaise, you've been spying on me again."

Blaise sat down, leaned back and put his legs up on the table, still smirking.

"Well, I had to get some good out of Pansy's Christmas present. I mean, who gives people Spy Glasses for Christmas? Plus, it reduces the necessity of my having to come in here."

He winked at Ceci who just rolled her eyes.

Draco stared at him for a moment and then snorted. "Moron. Where the hell were you? They were supposed to be _your_ clients."

"Mother came to visit."

Draco raised one eyebrow. "Really. I was under the impression that both of our mothers are currently somewhere in the Caribbean."

Blaise grinned. "Okay, you got me. If you must know," he sat up and adopted a look of the greatest suffering, "I have been grievously ill."

Draco leaned back. "This should be good. Do tell."

Blaise ignored the sarcasm and struck a rather dramatic pose.

"I was fine when I went to bed yesterday. In extremely high spirits, in fact. But when I woke up this morning, I found that I had been struck with a terrible disease!"

Draco merely said, "Go on."

"I found that I couldn't open my eyes! They seemed to be glued shut! And when I finally got them open, a sudden bright light assailed my delicate pupils! It was so painful, I was in extreme agony. On top of that, someone must have placed a jinx on me, because it felt like elephants were stomping around in my head, beating huge drums extremely loudly while drilling screwdrivers into my brain! And if that wasn't enough, I suddenly contracted a nasty stomach infection that made me throw up every meal I had yesterday! It was so horrible Draco! I couldn't even make it out of bed!"

He peeked at his not-so-captive audience. Ceci just looked exasperated and Draco rolled his eyes.

"So basically, you just had a really bad hangover."

Blaise sighed. "Oh alright. If you insist on being dull…I had a really bad hangover."

Ceci spoke up. "Blaise, have you heard? There's an amazing new invention on the market. It's called the hangover cure. Works like a charm."

Blaise looked sheepish. "I'm all out."

Draco pinched the bridge of his nose. _Merlin, give me strength_…

"Blaise, I told you _yesterday_, you were supposed to handle this account. All the terms were settled. All you had to do was show up. Why was that so hard?"

Blaise held up his hands in mock surrender.

"I'm sorry, okay? But Mother's out of town for the first time in a _decade_. No one's invading my apartment at seven-freakin'-thirty in the morning complaining about the state of my living room or the lack of edible food in my kitchen. It called for some kind of celebration. Besides, it's just Weasley. I figured you could handle it. Especially after what Ceci told me about the effect a certain Golden Boy had on you. I thought you wouldn't mind. I guess I was wrong. I'm sorry."

Draco shot a Malfoy Death Glare at Ceci, who seemed entirely impervious to it. Traitor.

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Well, what's done is done, I guess. I'll be handling the account now, so I'll need you to take over Gatwick for me."

Blaise sat up. "Yeah, about that…"

Draco looked at him quizzically. "You want to do it?"

Blaise looked a little nervous which spiked Draco's curiosity.

"No, no, you can take the account. I was just wondering…Potter will need help from time to time, right? And there's no way he'll ask you, right now. So the only logical alternative is…"

Draco caught on. "Oh, I see. You want me to involve Granger."

"Well…not involve, I mean, not directly…just…if…you know, she could be here, when I'm here…"

"Blaise, you're never here."

"Hey, that's not true! I've been very regular for the past couple of months!"

"Fine. I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks, man. I owe you one."

"Yeah, yeah. Add it to your ever-increasing pile of debt to me. Maybe I should make you my personal slave so you can pay it off."

"Riiiiiight. I'll be leaving now. Things to see, people to do."

"Moron. Get out."

--

"Well, well, look what the cat dragged in. Hey, George, look who's come to visit!"

"Why, if it isn't ickle Ronniekins! Has Mum finally let you out on your ownsie?"

"No, wait, look…she's sent company!"

"Ah, yes, I was wondering when the Terrible Two would show up…"

"Oh, George, witty as always. Oh, by the way, I happened to run into Katie Bell at the Ministry the other day. You went out with her last week, didn't you? She told me this really funny story about you that…"

"Alright, Hermione, truce! White Flag! Anyway, what brings you here, little brother?"

"Don't call me little. We went to Double Bass, Inc. the other day."

"Oh? And did you find what you were looking for?"

"Wipe that stupid smirk off your face! You knew that was Malfoy's company, didn't you?"

"Well, yes, considering he's handling our account…"

"You git, why didn't you tell me? Now he's taken responsibility for my shop! Malfoy! The git I can't stand! Thank Merlin, Harry agreed to take my place…"

"Did you really, Harry? How noble of you!"

"Very chivalrous!"

"Well…it's not like I had anything better to do as _someone_ keeps reminding me…"

A vicious glare was directed at Hermione who looked completely oblivious as to why.

"Anyway, It's a good thing Harry's doing it. Otherwise, I'd probably haul off and hit the bastard within the first hour…"

"And wouldn't that be a sight to see. Honestly, Ron, I don't see why you're making such a big fuss about this. You wanted the best for your shop, right? Malfoy's the best."

"Fred's right, you know. Besides, you said yourself that you liked his previous work and that was before you found out. If we'd told you then, you would've dismissed the idea without even taking a look at it. Then you would have missed out on your best chance.That's why we didn't tell you."

"Oh, so you expect me to believe that you didn't tell me for my own good?"

"Why, Ron, when have we ever wanted otherwise? For any of you?"

Harry and Ron both snorted.

"Yeah right, and Mum and Dad are going to mugglify The Burrow together. I'm going to check out the new merchandise. Harry, you coming?"

"Lead the way."

Hermione watched them go and then turned to the twins, one eyebrow raised.

"So, why did you really do it?"

The twins broke into identical grins.

"Well, of course, imagining Ron finding out had its perks-we're just sorry we couldn't be there…"

"But, we were aiming for a slightly different effect…"

"Which would be…?"

"Well, we may or may not have seen something…_occur_ at Grimmauld Place during the war."

Hermione thought for a moment. Then her eyes widened.

"You don't mean…"

"Now, Hermione, how would it do to tell you everything?"

"Yes, put that brilliant mind of yours to some use other than blackmailing us into leaving Ron alone."

"You deserve it sometimes."

"Be that as it may…"

"Did you know that Ron would make Harry take his place?"

"We suspected something like that, yes."

Hermione mused some more.

"What did you see…_occurring_…exactly?"

"We're not at liberty to say."

"Oh come on, you have to give me something to work on! A lot of things _occurred_ at Grimmauld Place! A second wouldn't go by without something _occurring_!"

"George, you may have used the wrong word…"

"…You have to give me something to work on!"

"We-ell…I suppose we can give you a clue…"

"Yes…something small…something sketchy…"

"Hey, that's it! Sketchy! That's your clue!"

"What?"

"_Sketchy_? Out of the billion other metaphors in the world, you went and picked _sketchy_?"

"What? It's perfect! And it has a double meaning! You know 'coz things were pretty sketchy around then…"

"George, sometimes I think I'm glad you're not dating someone. If this side of you were to ever get out, we'd lose our reps as evil geniuses."

"Oh, you know I'm right…"

"If you girls are done fighting, can we come back to the issue at hand?"

"Which is?"

"My clue!"

"Well, you heard George…"

"Sketchy? That's my hint?"

"That's your hint."

"Thanks…for nothing."

As Hermione began thinking about her dubious hint, the boys came back.

"Very disappointing. You could do much better."

"Hey, keep your comments to yourself. We don't tell you how to run your shop, do we?"

"Though if we did, you probably wouldn't even need Malfoy…"

"Ha. Don't make me laugh. Hermione, you ready to go?"

"Hermione…Hermiiiiiiiooooneeee…what? Is there something on my face? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"No, no, it's nothing. I was just thinking about something. Let's go."

As the boys exited the shop, Hermione hung back and turned to the twins.

"You know, you may be right…"

The twins grinned back.

"Aren't we always?"

--

**So who can guess what's gonna happen next? If your guess is better than what I've planned out, I might use it in the story…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven!! I don't know how I feel about this one, actually…I think I've written it a bit differently than all the others…anyway, enjoy!**

--

Harry had never wanted to be swallowed by the ground more than at this precise moment.

He was standing in the doorway to Draco's office at ten'o'clock in the morning, a week after the final meeting with Ron. He had seen Draco's rough draft five days after he promised it at the meeting. Harry, inspite of himself, was impressed. Draco had obviously put a lot of work into it. Along with an impressive ad campaign directed at the muggle world, comprising every medium possible, he had also put together an approach to the muggle-borns and wizards living in the magical world. His ideas covered every base possible, all of the spots that Ron had been worried about and one or two that he hadn't noticed.

Harry had to admit, albeit grudgingly, that Draco had _some _talent.

He had shown Ron Draco's ideas, and after examining them minutely for anything to dislike, he agreed with Harry (after an especially hard smack from Hermione) that he had made the right choice in going to DB.

So, after putting it off as long as Hermione would allow him to, Harry owled Draco's office. He got a very nice owl from Draco's secretary, Cecilia Simmons, telling him to show up in Draco's office at ten the following morning.

And here he was.

Only, Draco seemed to have forgotten their appointment.

Judging by the way he seemed to be bending over some brunette on his desk, one of his arms on the table beside her head, his face _very_ close to hers…the other arm, above her head, stretching towards…

"Potter!"

Oh. _Now_ he'd noticed Harry. Not when he was almost macking with some _floozy_…wait, _what_?

"Potter, you're…uh…early."

"…"

"Potter?"

"Mr. Potter?"

Harry realised he was staring at the table though Draco and the fl-_his secretary _had long since vacated it. He blushed. And some more when his brain finally understood what it had been thinking.

"I-I'm sorry…I'm interrupting. I-I'll just wait…outside."

As his hand touched the knob, Draco suddenly yelled from behind him.

"Potter, wait! It's not what you think! Merlin, what it must have looked like-really, Potter, whatever it is I know you're thinking, that's not it…" He looked a bit frantic. "Ceci here…" he glared at the secretary, "...was depriving me of my daily caffeine fix."

Ceci held up the mug Harry had somehow not seen…_oh._ _That's _what he was reaching for…

Harry refused to acknowledge anything that felt like relief. Then he realised he was staring again when Ceci started looking at him with a little concern.

"Uh, um, yeah sure…yeah, no, I wasn't, um…so, I'm here."

Wow. Way to go, Potter. You da witty one.

Draco looked at him a little oddly, and then, gesturing towards a chair, sat down himself.

"I assume you looked over my plans? What did you think?"

Harry snapped out of his Daze of Denial and decided to get this over as quickly as possible.

"Yeah, I did. I showed them to Ron as well…"

"And?"

"And, well…they're brilliant, Malfoy. Ron thinks they are too."

"Weasley said that?"

"Well, not exactly in those words…"

"Ah."

"I don't think it matters much what he actually said, do you? The point is that he has agreed to give you complete control over this. Along with me, of course." _With __**you**__, Potter?_

"Though, we both think that some of these ideas may have to be modified…the shop's budget isn't exactly limitless."

"I did factor that in, Potter, and I think if you look at the budget plan, all of these implemented in the proper sequence, of course, will work well within the amount you specified. And, I give you my personal guarantee, that the returns will more than cover the cost."

"I see. I'll have to look over that sheet a little more closely, then, I guess." He chuckled a little and scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "I was never very good at maths, actually."

Draco raised an eyebrow.

"I'm surprised you'd admit this to someone who's charging you for his services, Potter."

Harry's jaw dropped just a little.

Draco rolled his eyes.

"Oh, relax, Potter, I'm not going to do anything like that. Have you always been this gullible?"

No, I haven't actually. My mind just seems to work slower around you these days.

No, I'm not going to say that out loud.

"Anyway, the first thing we need to do is grab the attention of the masses, the ones with televisions and computers. This is where your input on the project begins. I've made some mock-ups of the ads we'll be putting in the papers and on TV…Ceci will get those in in a moment. What I want to discuss with you before that, is the possibility of a sponsership deal."

"Sponsership deal?"

"Yes. The Snitch is pretty popular in the wizard world. This means that any sporting event in the wizard world would be open to letting Mr. Weasley in on the bandwagon. If I'm not mistaken, Mr. Weasley has already been approached with an offer, has he not?"

"Yeah, he was asked to co-sponser the local quidditch league last year. Not a very big deal, though."

"That's where you're wrong. Accepting that offer would probably have been good for The Snitch's reputation. Certainly, the publicity wouldn't have done any harm. That is what we should exploit this time around. Considering that Mr. Weasley's muggle sports shop isn't restricted to any one sport, his range of opportunities is very wide, virtually unlimited. Getting a good sponsership deal here would do wonders for starting off a customer base."

"That would be a good idea, but this is Ron's _first_ muggle venture. No one's even heard of him yet. I'm not sure that any event manager would want a complete newcomer financing his event, do you? And it's not like we can show them the progress reports of the The Snitch's first two branches."

"I thought of that already. That's why I suggest we start off with something a little…familiar."

"Familiar?"

"Well, I'm sure you know that DB caters to both, wizard _and_ muggle clients. Occasionally, we get the odd muggle-born or squib. Those who live in the muggle world completely or those who can't perform magic at all but know of its existence. That is the group I propose we start off with."

Harry mused over this, biting his lip unconciously.

"I think I see where you're going. Since the muggle-borns live in both worlds, they've probably heard of The Snitch before. And since they lead largely muggle lives, they definitely play muggle sports. It could be extremely beneficial…but…"

"Yes?"

"Well, it seems to me that what we're looking for is a client who knows of the magical world, yet has experience of the muggle world, plays muggle sports or is in some way affiliated with an organisation or event connected with some muggle sport and which is in need of a sponser. It's a pretty tall order…where are we going to find someone like that?"

Draco smirked.

"As a matter of fact…"

--

Harry left Draco's office an hour later, his head reeling. He had had _no idea_ that Draco was this good. He had a client who he said was need of a sponser for a golf tournament that he was arranging and who just happened to be half wizard. He had promised to arrange a meeting between Harry and the client, a Mr. Zachary Belmonte, as soon as possible. Then he had called Ceci in with the mock-ups he'd promised.

Again, Harry was speechless. Draco's advertisements were amazing. Witty, eye-catching, colourful, everything, in short, that Ron had wanted. Draco had certainly not lost his analytical skills. He seemed to have read Ron's mind perfectly. The way Harry himself wished he could sometimes.

Then again, he would've given worlds to know what had been going through the Malfoy heir's mind while he was in there. Harry had not once sensed the vibes he had sensed in their previous meetings, the ones that attracted him so much. Though he had thought he'd seen something flash in his eyes once or twice…

Wait. Why was he thinking this? Why did he even care what Malfoy was thinking? Malfoy was _bad_. Definitely more trouble than he was worth. Gorgeous trouble though. The way his jeans had lookd on him today, with that black jersey just waiting to be peel-

Harry stopped walking. _Okay, this is freaky. Since when do I want to peel Malfoy's clothes off? Shit. Shit shit __**shit.**__ What's happening to me? This is __**not**__ happening. I need help. I need booze. I need…I need…Hermione! Yeah, Hermione'll help. She'll tell me what's wrong with me. I think I'll go see her right now. Yeah, that's what I'll do…_

Muttering to himself and still deep in denial, Harry set off towards Hermione's home for some much needed comfort.

--

Meanwhile, Draco was leaning back in his chair, one arm flung over his eyes, trying with all his might to suppress the raging migraine that had suddenly erupted.

He tried hard to forget how he must have appeared to Harry when the latter walked in that morning. He hadn't wanted to chase Ceci like that, but dammit, you_ did not_ deprive the boss of his coffee. If only Potter had walked in a few moments later, or not at all, even…

Oh well, que sera sera and all that. He'd tried his best to put that little embarassment behind him, acting perfectly professional for the rest of the rest of the meeting. He'd almost slipped once or twice, once when Harry had chewed his lip while thinking about his sponsership proposal and the other after he'd gotten up and smiled that lovely smile while shaking hands before leaving.

Draco almost chuckled at his pathetic self. Almost. _Since when has Potter's smile been lovely?_

He was going crazy. He was going to have to strap himself to his chair the next time they met just so he could be sure he wouldn't jump the other man.

_What's happening to me?_

He suddenly sat up and frowned.

Just when I thought I left all that behind…

He hadn't known what was happening then, and now…

Merlin, I think I need therapy…

Atleast there was one person he knew who could help him out of this mess…

"Ceci, please come in here. You won't be taking notes."

--

**Aww…poor lil Harry, so in denial…the next chapter is going to be Ceci and Hermione helping the Clueless Two figure out what the heck is going on! **

**Also, I apologise if it seems like the story is veering off the original track…I should probably warn you that it has come alive and will soon be only about Harry and Draco, if it has anything to do about it…**


	8. Chapter 8

**If you're still reading, you people have the patience of saints…**

--

"Ceci, please come in here. You won't be taking notes."

Ceci knocked on his door and peeped in.

"Draco? You called?"

Draco lifted his hand off his eyes and cracked one eye open.

"Come in. Close the door behind you."

Looking highly mystified, Ceci did as she was told and came up to Draco. Taking in the way her boss was slouched in his chair, her expression turned to one of concern.

"Draco? Are you okay? Draco?"

Draco stayed that way for a few seconds more, then straightening in his chair, rubbed his face with his hands and looked wearily up at Ceci, who now looked alarmed.

"Draco, are you feeling alright? You don't look so good…maybe you should go home. Blaise will be here in a while anyway, I'll get him to take over the rest of your work…"

"Ceci, how long have you known me?"

Ceci stopped talking, a little startled by the abrupt question.

"I don't know…four, five years maybe?"

"Five years. And in all that time, have you ever seen me lose my head over any one person?"

"Well…"

"Blaise doesn't count. I mean, you know…"

Ceci's eyes softened and she smiled. So _that's_ what this was about. He'd scared her for a second.

"Draco, is something bothering you? Do you want to talk about it?"

Draco had seemed completely lost upto now, but her soft enquiry made him burst into slightly hysterical laughter.

"Bothering me? _Bothering_ me…yes, I suppose you can say something's bothering me…"

He looked at her helplessly.

"Ceci, what's happening to me?"

Ceci almost laughed. Honestly, Draco was like a little child sometimes.

"Draco, please tell me, what's wrong? I can't help you if I don't know what's happening."

"I…I don't know. Every time I see Potter…it's like my brain shuts down. I haven't seen the man for five years and I didn't even like him all that much back then. And then all of a sudden, he waltzes back into my life as if he always does it and I can't think straight anymore. Every time he comes in all I want to do is…" He groaned and buried his head in his arms.

Ceci smiled and ruffled his hair. He hated that.

"Draco, have you considered that you may be…I don't know…_attracted_ to Mr. Potter?"

"_Attracted_ to him? Attracted to _him_?" He looked as if it was a completely foreign idea to him. Then as it sank in, he started looking panicked.

"No! I can't be attracted to him! He's Potter! I hate Potter! I loathe him! And his stupid glasses! And his stupid hair and stupid eyes and his stupid, stupid smile and…oh God."

He looked at her in unadulterated horror.

"I like Harry Potter."

Ceci really did laugh this time. She wanted to give him a big hug.

"Draco, what is so wrong about that? Mr. Potter seems like a nice person. And he's pretty easy on the eyes…you hated each other before, so what? That's all in the past, right? This is the present. You can start over."

"Ceci, that is not what I want to hear right now. Whose side are you on, exactly?"

She frowned slightly.

"What do you want me to say then?"

"I want to you tell me how to stop this! Make me stop liking him! I can't like him!"

"Why not?"

"Have you not been here for the past couple of weeks? Have you not seen the interaction between us? Do you really think I can have feelings for someone when both of us want to beat the other up?"

"Please Draco, you're exaggerating. You've been getting along surprisingly well together, considering what the first meeting was like. And like I said, he's a nice guy. I really don't see what the problem is…"

Draco seemed to be making an effort to block her out. So _childish_…

She sighed.

"If you're so bent on this Draco…look, I can't help you. If you want to stop these feelings for Mr. Potter, you'll have to do this yourself. It shouldn't be that hard. You seem determined to get rid of them."

Draco looked thoughtful.

"Hmm…maybe you're right."

"I am. Though I wish I wasn't…"

Draco looked at her curiously as she turned to go.

"What do you mean?"

She looked at him contemplatively.

"It's just…with everything you've told me about the war…and those years in the house…somehow, I didn't think you'd fight it this much."

Draco's face darkened.

"That has nothing to do with this. It happened a long time ago. It's over."

She smiled and her smile was a little sad.

"Draco, can you really say that? I wonder sometimes…"

She sighed.

"Never mind. You'll get over him, Draco. If you really want to, you'll get over him."

Draco looked at her a little curiously.

"That's it? You're just going to leave it like that? You're not going to try and change my mind?"

"Would it make a difference if I did? Would you consider changing your mind about this?"

"No."

"Then, no, Draco. I'm not going to try to change your mind."

Draco nodded. "Good."

She smiled a small, small smile at him, and left.

Draco watched her go, feeling oddly let down.

--

Hermione was pulled away from her breakfast by a loud banging on her front door.

Afraid for the door which sounded like it was about to be beaten in, she hurried to open it, only to find a frantic looking Harry on the other side.

"Hermione! I need your help. Really! Now! I think there's something very wrong with me! I think I'm going round the bend!"

The poor boy looked like he was on the brink of tears.

"Calm down, Harry! Breathe! Come in and sit down, come on…good. Now take a deep breath…now let it out slowly…in…out…in…out…_slowly_, Harry, you're hyperventilating…good…do you feel calmer now? Good. Now can you tell me what it is that's bothering you so much?"

Harry began talking in a series of completely unintelligible sounds.

"Harry…HARRY…I don't understand gibberish…can you tell me _slowly_, what is bothering you so much?"

Harry took some more deep breaths. Then looking anywhere but directly at her, he said, "I think I like Malfoy."

Hermione was torn between laughing and getting up and giving Harry a huge hug.

_Silly boy_.

Instead she waited until he was looking at her and smiling at him, said, "I think I'm going to get us some tea. Wait here, I'll be right back."

While he was waiting, Harry looked around at the pictures on Hermione's walls. One picture caught his eye, and he went over to take a closer look.

It was new, since he hadn't seen it before. It was a sketch, handmade in pencil on a standard issue piece of paper from a standard issue drawing pad. What caught his attention, however, was the subject.

It was the three of them, Ron and Hermione and Harry. They looked about 17 years old.

They were sitting around a table in what Harry recognised as the library at Grimmauld Place. The table was covered in books and papers and what looked like pages and pages of battle formations. Clearly, this was drawn during their last war with Voldemort.

What Harry couldn't believe though, was how utterly peaceful, even happy they all looked. Like three best friends spending some quiet time together, in a world of their own. The artist had captured that sense of closeness beautifully, so much so, that Harry felt he was right there in the library. The sketch itself was exquisite, with careful attention paid to every detail, right down to the firelight glinting off Harry's glasses. It was complete, somehow, and utterly flawless, and yet…the picture was slightly…wistful?

Harry couldn't make sense of what he was feeling, but somehow, he felt a kind of sympathy for the artist, a slight feeling of pity, that maybe the artist didn't have in real life what he had captured in still life so well.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

Harry snapped out of his trance and turned around to see Hermione come into the room with a tray which had two steaming mugs on it. She set the tray on the table and joined Harry in front of the picture.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" she repeated, looking at the picture fondly, "I found at Grimmauld Place just before we left. It didn't have a name on it so I just decided to keep it. I guess I forgot about it after that. I found it when I was unpacking some boxes yesterday, and it was so amazing, I just had to put it up."

Harry looked at her curiously.

"So you don't know who drew it?"

She smiled.

"No, but I have my suspicions…"

"Really, so who is it?"

She suddenly frowned as if remembering something important.

"I'm not going to tell you…yet. Anyway, stop trying to change the subject, we're discussing something important here."

Harry looked taken aback for a second. Then he remembered the reason for his visit. He sighed and sank down on Hermione's couch, head in his hands.

"Hermione, what am I going to do?"

Hermione took a careful sip of her tea.

"Harry, this isn't going to get us anywhere. Start at the beginning and tell me exactly what happened. Why do you think you like Malfoy?"

Harry leaned back and shut his eyes for a moment.

"I don't know. Every time I see him…something just…happens. The first time I saw him, in the office, remember? When he said that stupid thing about being joined at the hip…I wasn't really paying attention to that. I saw him come in and I got up and turned and…and…"

"And?"

"Well, I was naturally shocked at first, I mean, who expects to see the one person they loathe after five years? But then that died down and I started…_noticing_ things."

Hermione looked a little amused.

"What kind of things?"

"You know…stuff…like his hair and his clothes and his eyes and…" he failed to notice that his voice was getting progressively dreamier.

Hermione was almost suffocating from the big laugh she was holding in.

Harry stayed quiet for a while, then seemed to snap out of it. He looked around, saw Hermione, then blushed.

"You see? _That _happens! And if that wasn't bad enough, I have to work with him too? I swear, Hermione, I'm going crazy. I'm going to either haul off and hit him or…never mind. So tell me, Hermione. What's wrong with me? And how do I stop it?"

Hermione couldn't take it anymore. She burst out laughing, doubled over in her seat and clutching her sides.

When she recovered, she saw Harry staring at her indignantly.

"Well, I'm glad you think my mental instability is so amusing. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm just going to find a nice, deep well and drown myself."

Hermione held out one hand to stop him, wiping her tears with the other.

"No, no, Harry, sit down, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to laugh…it's just…" she swallowed the giggles threatening to overcome her again and took a few deep breaths.

"Please, Harry, sit down. I promise I'm going help with this."

Harry warily sat down again.

"Now,' said Hermione, "why do you think you're feeling this way?"

"I don't know! That's why I'm here, remember? You're supposed to be telling me!"

Hermione spoke soothingly, as if talking to a frightened child.

"Harry, I can't help you this time. This is something you have to figure it out on your own. What I can do, is help you figure it out, ok?"

"Ok…so?"

"So…you're going to use that brain of yours for something other than Quidditch strategies and family unfriendly fantasies of Malfoy.." She grinned slightly as Harry blushed.

"Why do you think you're thinking this way about Malfoy?"

"I don't know…maybe…maybe…I've got it!"

Hermione looked a little startled.

"You have? Wow…that was fast…so what have you found out?"

"Malfoy's jinxed me!"

Hermione resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"What?"

"That's the only explanation! Malfoy's put some kind of curse on me that makes me think of him all the time! It fits perfectly! Wait till I get my hands on that little snake…in fact I'm going there right now and…"

He was halfway to the door before Hermione managed to catch him and drag him back to his seat.

"Hermione, what are you doing? I have a snake to kill!"

Hermione looked torn between extreme irritation and extreme hilarity.

"I swear if I hadn't seen your exam scores with my own eyes, I never would have believed you'd graduated from Hogwarts…I so deserve a medal for this…"

"Hermione?"

And Hermione lost it.

"Harry! You like Malfoy, ok? You have a huge crush on Malfoy that even Ron would be able sense from the moon! That's why you've been having such strange feelings for him lately!"

She sank back on the couch, slightly out of breath and very relieved that she'd finally got it out. Then she noticed Harry and her heart broke.

Harry was looking as if his world had just ended. She hadn't seen him looking this distraught since he'd seen Sirius go through the curtain. She got up and went over, enveloping Harry in a big, warm, comforting hug.

"Oh, Harry…"

Harry seemed unable to talk for a bit. Then,

"No."

"Harry…"

"No. No, I can't. I can't. No. No no no. Hermione…I can't! This…I…I can't, Hermione!"

His voice rose as he began to comprehend exactly what was happening.

"Harry, I'm afraid it's a bit late for you to be denying this."

"But…but…it's Malfoy!"

"I know, Harry but…it's been five years…do you really think this is such a bad thing?"

Harry looked at her in shock.

"Hermione…do you actually _want_ this to happen?"

"Well…I'm not going to lie to you. I saw this coming the first day we went there. So I've had a lot of time to think about it. And I've decided that…it may not be a bad idea."

"Hermione! Have you forgotten who we're talking about here? Malfoy! Git Malfoy who made all seven years at school a misery! Who got his kicks out of insulting all of us!"

"Oh come on, Harry, it wasn't all that bad. And if I remember correctly, we gave as good as we got.Besides, we're not in school anymore. He's changed, Harry. You can't tell me you haven't seen that as well, because your feelings are saying something completely different. Why can't you just give this a chance?"

Seeing Harry bristle a bit, she changed tacks a bit.

"Look, Harry, I don't want to fight with you about this. I've grown up with you. I've seen everything you've been through, alone and with us. No one deserves this kind of happiness more than you, Harry, and all I'm saying is that if it looks like it's come to you, you should at least give it a chance."

Seeing him soften, she went in for the kill.

"Harry, isn't this what you've always wanted? Someone to love? A family? If it looks like Malfoy might be able to give you that, do you really want to turn it down because he used to be a scumbag when we were kids? Do you really want to give up this up even though there is a tiny chance it might be what you've been looking for?"

Harry sat back down, looking defeated.

"I…I don't even know if he feels the same way about me…"

Hermione grinned.

"I wouldn't worry about that if I were you. Besides, there's only one way to find out, isn't there? You have to go back there."

"I have a meeting with him next Monday…Hermione, you have to come with me!"

"Harry, I'm sure you'll be…"

"Hermione, please! I don't want to go there alone!"

Hermione sighed.

"Alright, I'll come with you."

"Thank you! I owe you!"

"Big time."

"Big time."

--

**Next time…a rival…and Blaise and Hermione…**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm proud of myself…I think I got this out sooner than I usually do. I did, didn't I? Sorry, I tend to lose track of time…**

--

"So remind me why I'm here again?"

Blaise was sitting in Draco's office on Monday morning, watching his friend pace a hole in the carpet.

"What?"

"Why am I here?"

"Because this was supposed to be your account. So you should be getting involved as well. It's good to know what's happening at work from time to time."

Blaise hmm-ed.

"Right. And the real reason is?"

Draco stopped pacing and glared at Blaise.

Blaise raised an eyebrow and looked back at Draco.

Draco glared. Blaise stared back.

This would have gone on for a while, but then Draco gave up and slumped into his chair.

"MumblemumblemumblePotter."

Blaise leaned forward, grinning.

"I'm sorry? I didn't quite catch that."

Draco looked up with murder in his eyes.

"You're here. To keep me. From jumping Potter."

"That's better."

Draco's resolve to forget about Harry had lasted till after one round of really strong Firewhiskey with Blaise later that night. At about one'o'clock at night, Ceci got a call from an extremely amused Blaise who asked her to take care of Draco for the night. Ceci took Draco to her apartment where he plundered her liquor cabinet while she searched for hangover potion, proceeded to declare his insane attraction to Harry and then passed out on her couch.

Having worked solely on the theory that drinking large amounts of alcohol would make him forget Harry, he was very disappointed when he awoke the next morning with a horrendous crick in his neck, an equally horrendous hangover and complete knowledge of what had happened the night before.

This is where Ceci showed her worth. She got Draco two vials of hangover potion and made him breakfast. Then she sat Draco down and made him tell her everything he had seen and felt for Harry ever since the first time he saw him in the office. Later that afternoon, after a lot of talking and shouting and several loud denials, Draco finally admitted that he _might_ feel _something_ for Harry, which made Blaise, who had dropped in, burst out laughing. Ceci soon remedied that with a swift smack on his head.

That progression of events had led to the situation they were in now.

Draco was firmly convinced, now that he had accepted that he liked Harry, that he wouldn't be able to stop himself when he saw Harry, regardless of the fact that he just barely stopped himself before. Therefore, Blaise had been recruited as insurance to make sure that Draco wouldn't embarrass himself.

On reflection, this seemed to be an extremely bad move. Draco had forgotten to take into account that Blaise was an extremely sadistic man who got his kicks from Draco's torment. He would probably push Draco towards Harry on purpose just to see what would happen.

However he needn't have worried because when Harry walked in that morning, Hermione followed him in.

Or maybe he should have worried because the moment Blaise spotted Hermione, he forgot all about the real reason he was here.

Harry looked a little startled to see Blaise and looked at Draco, questioningly.

Draco snapped out of his Harry-induced daze and realized that he was expected to say something.

"Uh…um…Potter, you're here."

_Smooth. Real smooth. _

"Yeah, um, Hermione knows a little about sponsorships because of her work and since that's what we're doing right now, I thought it might be better if she was here, to help.

I hope that's okay…"

_Duh. Freakin' Grindelwald would be welcome. Why are we talking about Granger? Let's talk about you. And me. Possibly together. And possibly anywhere other than here like my-Blaise! Blaise! What the hell are you doing? What do you think you're here for, you one track-oh god, his eyes…they're so pretty…Blaise! I'm going to kill you!!_

"Yeah, of course, it's fine. In fact, Mr. Belmonte should be here any moment now. Please, sit."

_Go me. Three whole sentences without drooling. _

They sat. However, neither seemed to have any idea as to how to continue the conversation so they settled on looking around the room and sneaking glances at the other in between, until they accidentally snuck a glance at the same time. Then they just settled on looking at each other.

Meanwhile, Blaise managed to sidle up to Hermione.

"You could cut it with a knife, couldn't you?"

Hermione looked at him.

"Excuse me?"

He nodded towards Harry and Draco, who seemed surprisingly okay with the idea of staring into their so-called arch-enemy's eyes.

"The chemistry. Between them. Or between us. Either, actually."

Hermione's eyes widened.

"Chemistry? Between us?"

Then she burst into hysterical laughter.

As she wiped the tears away from her eyes, she noticed Blaise looking at her in complete bewilderment.

"Oh my God. Was that supposed to be a pick up line?"

And she laughed some more.

Blaise blushed, much to his consternation.

"It was my best, actually…" he said, sure that Hermione wouldn't hear.

Of course she did, and this prompted an even bigger burst of laughter.

This burst of laughter seemed to have snapped Harry and Draco out of their trance and they looked away instantly, blushing furiously, wondering if they had been caught.

However before any further embarrassment could be caused to any of the three boys in the room, Ceci popped her head in, announcing that Mr. Belmonte had come.

Draco asked to send him at once, and Mr. Zachary Belmonte entered the cabin.

Or rather, he ENTERED the cabin.

The moment he entered the room, all eyes fell on Zachary. And all jaws dropped. The man was _that_ good-looking.

He floated in like he was some Greek God on a chariot. He was impossibly tall and _extremely_ fit. He had thick black hair and piercing blue eyes. When he smiled, he revealed a set of even white teeth. He was wearing a simple T-shirt and jeans and looking around the office somewhat curiously. The man was practically a walking wet dream. He definitely could have given Draco some competition. And currently, Draco realized with a jolt, he seemed to be intent on doing just that.

Zachary's eyes had landed on Harry. He stared at Harry for a second, then his eyes widened.

"Are you Harry Potter?"

For God's sake, even his freakin' _voice_ was hot.

Harry nodded slowly, a bit confused at this complete stranger knowing who he was.

Zachary smiled. He came forward and eagerly grabbed Harry's hands in both of his. Harry looked at Hermione for help and Draco's hackles rose just a bit.

"I'm so glad to meet you! I'm a huge fan, actually. I've been to every single one of your Quidditch matches. I think you're the best player on that team!"

When Harry didn't reply, he seemed to realize what he was doing and where he was, and he let go of Harry's hands and stepped back, grinning sheepishly, just in time in fact, because Draco was ready to tear him to bits.

Why hadn't he realized how damned good-looking the man was before?

Now that his hands were free, Harry looked relieved and he smiled back. Draco's hackles rose a bit further.

Zach smiled again.

"I'm sorry…it's just…I'm a really huge fan! I almost didn't believe it when Draco said he wanted me to meet you…I know you're used to this, and you probably don't like it, but…can I have your autograph?"

Harry grinned.

"Sure…um, this is going to sound odd but…who are you?"

Zachary laughed.

"I'm sorry, I should've introduced myself. I'm Zachary Belmonte. I own a local football team. I've been looking for a sponsor for a while, so I asked Draco for help…"

He looked at Draco.

"He certainly delivered. I've been hearing about The Snitch for quite a while now. I hear it's doing fantastically in the wizarding world."

Blaise finally noticed Draco and decided that it was time to intervene.

He got up from his seat and cleared his throat. When he was sure he had Draco's attention, he turned to Harry.

"Potter, may I introduce Mr. Zachary Belmonte, the owner of the English Pirates. Mr. Belmonte, Mr. Harry Potter and Ms. Hermione Granger, representatives for Mr. Ronald Weasley, whose shop you're interested in."

He looked at Draco again, warning in his eyes and Draco regained some control.

"Now that we all know each other, may we get on with business?"

Some control. Not all of it.

When they were all seated, Hermione suddenly spoke up.

"The English Pirates? Didn't your team just defeat the first ranking team in the nationals?"

Zach looked interested.

"You've heard of us? Yeah, we did. It was quite a fight though, one of the best games we've ever played. They're a really good team. Have you ever seen them play?"

"Oh, yes. I was at the match. I thought the Pirates played brilliantly! I was rooting for them, actually."

"Is that so? Well, it's nice to meet you, Ms. Granger. We're a pretty small team, so it's a great boost to our ego when we meet someone who likes the team. I'll be sure to tell them."

He smiled at her and Hermione smiled back.

"You're welcome."

Draco and Blaise made a sudden realization.

_Oh, he's straight._

_Dammit, he's straight!_

Draco was feeling much happier now. He decided he wouldn't have to kill one of his favourite clients, after all.

"Mr. Potter, Zach was a student at Hogwarts a year or so after we graduated. His mother is a muggle, I believe, so he has been brought up in a considerably muggle environment. His team has been doing exceedingly well in the national leagues, but their sponsor dropped out halfway through the tournament last week. I think this will be an excellent opportunity for the shop."

Zach nodded in agreement.

"From what I've seen of your progress, there won't be any problems with my advisors. But I would like to meet the owner of the shop once, before I make any decisions."

Harry nodded.

"That won't be a problem. Just tell us when and where."

Draco broke in.

"I might be able to help with that. There's an award function next week, for the winners of the local Quidditch tournament that just ended. It'll be good exposure for Weasley and Zach can meet his sponsor."

"That sounds good. I'll tell Ron and let you know what he says."

Zach grinned.

"Great! I'll look forward to seeing you all next week, then. I have to go, it was nice meeting you."

He shook hands with them, smiled at Hermione and left.

Harry looked at Draco curiously.

"You called him Zach."

Draco shrugged.

"He was one of our first clients. And he hates being called Mr. Belmonte. Or Zachary, for that matter."

"Well…then…you should call me Harry."

Draco sat up.

"Pardon me?"

"Well, we're going to be working together. And I hate formality. So call me Harry. I mean, we have a truce, don't we? So it's weird for you to keep calling me Potter."

Draco just about barely kept himself from smiling like a loon.

"Alright…if you call me Draco."

Harry stared at him, blushing again. Then he smiled a small smile.

"Okay…Draco."

And Draco smiled too.

Hermione sighed.

"Finally, progress!"

Blaise heard her.

"So, there _is_ something there. I thought for a second I was imagining things."

Hermione looked up at him.

"You know?"

Blaise rolled his eyes.

"People on planets ten thousand light years away, know."

He grinned.

"Nah, Draco's being just as discreet as usual, but I know him too well."

Hermione frowned.

"So he isn't just messing around?"

"I don't think he realizes it himself…he's definitely trying his hardest to fight it…but, no, he isn't messing around. What about Potter?"

Hermione sighed.

"Harry knows there's something there, but he just isn't ready to figure out what. I think it's the thought that it's Malfoy, more than anything else, that's scaring him."

Blaise chuckled.

"Quite a mess, isn't it? And I think, as loyal best friends, it's our job to sort them out."

Hermione eyed him suspiciously.

"What did you have in mind?"

"I can't tell you now. The walls have ears. I suggest we meet somewhere else to fully discuss it."

"Zabini, are you asking me out?"

"Well, I just want to help my best friend find love with someone who just happens to be your best friend. If you _want_ to call it a date, though, I won't object…"

"Zabini, you _do_ realize that I barely know you? We were enemies till about an hour ago."

"Hey, I don't know what enmity you perceived. I've wanted to forgo all that pettiness for quite a while now."

Hermione shook her head in exasperation.

"I'm sorry, Zabini, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to turn you down. I don't date people I haven't known for more than a week."

"Does that mean you'll say yes if I ask you again next week?"

"I wouldn't count on it if I were you."

"Oh well, no harm in trying."

Hermione almost smiled.

"Goodbye, Zabini. Harry, you ready? Let's go."

She and Harry left, leaving the two ex-Slytherins gazing after them.

After a while, Blaise spoke up.

"She likes me. I can tell. She really likes me."

Draco looked at him, one eyebrow raised.

"Her rejecting you means she likes you?"

"You were listening? I thought the Golden Boy had you mesmerized."

"Shut up."

"And anyway, so what if she rejected me? It's just one time. You know how persistent I am."

"In most cultures, it's called not getting the hint. Also synonymous with being too thick to get the hint. Also synonymous with stupid."

Blaise leaned back in his chair and smiled contentedly.

"Hey, as long as it gets me a date with her, you can call it whatever you want."

"You know, Zach seemed pretty interested in her today. Did you know she was a football fan?"

Blaise frowned at that and sat up.

"She won't go out with him. If he ever even asks her. She said she doesn't go out with people she hasn't known for more than a week."

"Ah, but he owns one of her favourite teams. And he is quite hot. And charming."

"Granger won't be swayed by something as superficial as looks."

He glared at Draco.

"And if I were you, I'd be more worried about the function next week. Weasley's going to be there, which means no little staring contests. And Corey Belmonte might be there as well. And you know what a big Quidditch fan he is."

Draco glared at Blaise.

Now Blaise just looked smug.

"Oh, so now you're happy, are you?"

He smiled and leaned back again.

"Very."

--

Harry and Hermione walked into total chaos at The Snitch, later that day.

Boxes were stacked all over the place, there was a thick layer of dust and cement powder and various other debris on the floor, making it hard to walk without stumbling. When they finally reached the back room, they saw Ron elbow deep in a crater full of hockey sticks and ice hockey pucks. He looked around and smiled at them looking highly relieved.

"Thank God you're here. I desperately need your help. I've been trying to sort out all this equipment for ages and I keep getting it mixed up."

As they helped, Harry and Hermione filled Ron in on what had been happening at DB.

"The Pirates? Yeah, I've heard of them, too. Fred keeps going on about them. I heard they took down three national level teams in a row. They want us to sponsor them?"

"Well, it's practically in the bag. Mr. Belmonte just wants to meet you before he makes the final decision. That's why Draco suggested meeting at the function next week."

Ron stopped and looked at Harry.

"_Draco_?"

Hermione frowned.

Harry blushed lightly and stuttered.

"I…well…it..it was his suggestion, actually. You know, since we're working together…we should call each other by first names."

"And you agreed?"

"Well, I…I don't think it's such a bad idea. Using last names sounds so formal. And you know I hate formality."

Hermione broke in.

"I think it's a good idea. I mean, using last names just seems to bring back unpleasant memories. It's hardly the kind of thing you want while doing business with each other is it?"

Ron looked at her suspiciously.

"Yeah…yeah, you're right."

They worked further in silence for a while. Then when Harry left the room to get something, Ron seized his chance.

"Hermione, are you hiding something from me? Did something happen between Harry and Malfoy?"

Hermione chewed her lip, wondering whether to tell him. Then she saw the look on his face and sighed.

"Well…I think…I don't know for sure…I mean I strongly suspect that…Harry might be falling for Malfoy."

Ron reaction was completely predictable, albeit lower in volume.

"He _what_?"

Hermione glared at him fiercely.

"Now, you listen, Ronald Weasley. I think Harry's falling for Malfoy, and I'm not sure about this but I think Malfoy might like him too. They aren't sure themselves yet, and until Harry figures it out, you will not say a _word_ to him, do you understand me? You will not try to influence his decision in any way!"

"And what if he decides he _does_ like Malfoy? What then?"

"You will support his decision, whatever it is. Whether you like it or not."

Her eyes softened.

"Ron, I know you're worried about him. I am too. But this isn't about you or me or this stupid old grudge against Malfoy. This is about Harry finding something that makes him truly happy. I know you want that for him. Don't you?"

Ron sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I guess so. I mean, yes, of course I want him to be happy. I just…wish it was someone else."

"If it's any consolation, Harry's thinking the same thing."

Ron laughed a little.

--

**Good? Bad? Plain abominable?**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm sorry, I know this is way short, but I thought it was complete that way…I'm gonna start writing the next chapter today, so hopefully, I should have it up by this weekend…**

**And, totally off the topic, but does anyone know where I can download dubbed or subtitled anime from? I can't find any good sites and BitTorrent takes forever, apparently…**

--

"A _tuxedo_? What do I have to wear a tuxedo for? What's wrong with jeans and a shirt?"

"Ronald, this is a _formal _event. You can't just walk in there looking like a degenerate hobo. You might like dressing like that, but do keep in mind, we're trying to _attract_ customers, not scare them away."

"…Why is it taking so long anyway? How difficult is it to find a black coat? The bloody store's full of them!"

"Ronald, it's not just a 'black coat'. The right suit creates the right impression. We need them to believe that you're refined and responsible and extremely capable."

"Oh alri- wait. What did you mean by that? Are you trying to say I'm not refined and all that?"

"I didn't say that. Although…"

"Don't finish that sentence. How come Harry doesn't have to do this? Where is he anyway?"

"He has a tux already, because of all those awards ceremonies he needs to attend. He doesn't need a new one. He said he was going to get coffee."

"Hey you know, now that you mention it, I'm feeling a little thirsty myself…I think I'll step out for a drink of water or something…"

"Ronald, stay put."

"But _Hermione_…"

"_Ronald_…"

"Oh, alright, fine. And stop calling me Ronald, you sound like my mother!"

"I can't help it, Ronald. That's how I talk to misbehaving children."

--

Harry stepped out of the store, glad to be away from his two bickering friends for a while. He breathed in the cool air as he started walking away from the shop, and smiled in relief.

The three of them had come down to London to find Ron something to wear. Ron and Hermione had both thrown fits the day before; Ron when he found out that he'd have to go in a jacket and tie and 'sensible shoes', and Hermione when she opened Ron's closet and found that he didn't have a shred of decent clothing. After ranting at him for about an hour, Hermione announced that they were going London the next day, to find Ron 'something he could wear in public without embarrassing himself'. Ron had to be dragged out of his house (literally) that morning. Harry tagged along with them because he thought it would be extremely funny to see Ron's ordeal. It had been very entertaining, until one of the assistants started hitting on Harry and Ron and Hermione started arguing. Then he just wanted to get out of there. Making a quick excuse to Hermione and ignoring the betrayed look in Ron's eyes, he ducked out as fast as he could.

Walking aimlessly, he found himself outside a small café after a while. Remembering why he had left, he went in.

It was a nice place, he thought, as he looked around. It wasn't very big, but it looked cosy. The tables were small enough to seat three people, maybe four. Dark blue sofas were kept around the edges for bigger parties. The décor was simple; sky blue curtains over large windows with wooden shutters against eggshell white walls. The chairs were made of cane and the sofas looked soft enough to sink into. At the far end of the room was the cash counter, next to a glass case which, Harry noticed as he drew closer, was full of the most delicious looking croissants and pastries. He gazed at the display while the person in front of him got his order and then stepped up to the counter. Studying the menu hung on the wall behind the counter, he said, "One cappuccino, please. And I'll take one more cappuccino and a mocha latte to go." Suddenly he heard a voice behind him.

"Sounds good. I'll have a cappuccino, too, please."

The girl behind the counter looked up and smiled.

"Mr. Malfoy, not your usual today?"

Draco smiled at the girl and turned his eyes on Harry.

"No, I feel like having something…different today."

Harry felt like blushing had become an instinctive reaction around Draco.

They took their coffees and after paying, walked out together.

"So, Harry, what are you doing in this part of town?

"Oh…um…shopping, actually. Hermione found out that Ron doesn't have anything except old jeans so she kinda freaked out and dragged him down here. She's making him try out every suit at Berryman's, I think. Ron's going crazy. He hates suits."

Draco laughed and Harry was enthralled.

"So, Mal-um, Draco…what are you doing here? Your office is a couple of blocks away, right?"

"I come here a lot actually. This place makes the best lattes in London. I was supposed to be meeting a client here but he changed venues. I thought I'd pick up some coffee on the way there. Ceci didn't let me have my fix today."

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"So you aren't actually supposed to be having this, are you?"

Draco shrugged and started walking. Harry naturally fell into pace beside him.

"What Ceci doesn't know won't hurt her. Besides, she owes me. I let her rearrange my furniture and buy my groceries. She loves all this healthy junk, half of which I've never even seen before. And she hates junk food. I mean, can you even imagine that? How can she hate junk food?"

"You let your secretary rearrange your furniture?"

Draco looked at Harry for a second, and Harry realized that he may have stepped over the line.

"I'm sorry…forget I asked that…that was way out of line actually…"

"No, it's okay. It's not a big secret or anything. The thing is, Ceci isn't just my secretary. She's the first person Blaise and I met when we came into the muggle world. And she's the only muggle who knows our secret."

Harry's eyes widened.

"She's a muggle?"

"Yeah. I think her parents are teachers or something. Anyway, she's the first person we met, and the first person we befriended and she basically helped us out a lot. She's kind of like our big sister, actually. She's always bullying us and yelling at us and treating like children. But she's got the biggest heart I have ever seen in a person. She let us stay with her till we found our own places and when we opened the company, she quit her old job and came to work for us. If it weren't for her, we probably would have turned tail and run back home."

"So, she doesn't have a problem with you being wizards or anything?"

"Between you and me, I think she's a little too fascinated with the idea. When we first told her, she kept making us clean her apartment with magic or cook with magic or do the laundry…she almost convinced Blaise to change all her furniture once."

"She knows everything? I mean, even all the…"

"We told her _everything_. Even about the war. Though we may have been a little too generous about sharing our experiences. She got really worried about us for like half a year after that. I think she still worries now, though she can't burst into our rooms at the slightest sound anymore."

Draco smiled a little, looking as if he was a million miles away. His expression changed as he continued reminiscing, turning into a dark frown. Harry noticed the frown on Draco's face getting darker by the second and without thinking, touched his arm.

Draco snapped out of whatever trance he was in and looked down, his face clearing. Harry's eyes followed his down to where his hand was still on Draco's arm and immediately drew it back, blushing furiously.

"Uh…um…sorry about that…it's just you were looking a bit…"

"It's okay…um…I'm sorry, Potter, but I just remembered something…I have to go…I'm getting late for the meeting…I'll see you at the charity auction. Goodbye."

And without another word, Draco walked away, leaving a completely bewildered Harry behind.

--

As he walked slowly back to the shop, Harry pondered over Draco's strange behaviour. What had happened? One second Draco was talking more freely than he ever had with Harry and the next…he just walked away. What had happened? Was it something Harry had said? Or done? And what had made him so upset?

Harry remembered the look on Draco's face. He had never seen the Malfoy heir look so…anguished before. And so angry. He'd been in a totally different place, thinking of something else. And then…

He walked away.

_And he called you Potter_.

That hurt Harry more than anything else, though Harry couldn't for the life of him figure out why. Why should he feel so bad about that one little thing? He himself had almost slipped up. Yet, every time he thought about it, little needles shot straight into his heart.

He stopped when he realized he had passed Berryman's while he was thinking. He turned and walked back.

When he entered, a loud shout greeted him. Startled, he looked up to see Ron swathed in layers of clothing ranging from shirts to ties. Fighting back a sudden urge to turn and leave, he walked closer. Standing next to Hermione, he felt a smile slip onto his face as the two friends looked at the spectacle in front of them.

"What's going on?" Harry asked, feeling a laugh slowly bubble up.

Hermione let a small giggle loose.

"He wouldn't try them on so I decided to just see how they look on him instead."

"All at the same time?"

"He was in a hurry. I just wanted to lessen his discomfort."

She snorted and put a hand over her mouth, shoulders starting to shake.

Ron looked at Harry with a desperate plea for help in his eyes.

"Harry, you're here! Finally! You have to help me out here! I'm going insane!"

Harry walked a little closer, looking at Ron carefully as if making a big decision. He looked at the clothes carefully and then looked up at Ron's face.

"You know, I think the blue one would be best."

Then, as Ron watched incredulously, his two best friends collapsed into uncontrollable laughter.

--

**I promise the next one will be longer…and might have…THEIR FIRST KISS!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Wow, I think this the longest chapter I've written…and it took some work to write the last part so I hope you like it…**

--

"_Hermione_…I don't like it…can I _ please _change now?"

"For God's sake Ron, stop whining! We just got here!"

"But I don't like suits! Where's Harry?"

"He said he'd meet us here…ah, there he is!"

"Harry…HARRY! OVER HERE!"

"_Ron_! Will you please behave your age! Keep your voice down! I swear, I don't know _how _Mrs. Weasley managed to survive you…Harry thank _god_ you're here, I was just about to hit this…this…cretin…"

Harry grinned apologetically as he drew closer, hearing the end of Hermione's furious tirade.

"I'm sorry I'm late…wow, Ron, you look good…_and _I see you're wearing a tie…"

"Yeah, I am…why aren't you? Why aren't you wearing a tie? Hermione, why doesn't he have to wear a tie? I don't want to wear a tie if Harry doesn't!"

"Ron, we've been through this a billion times already, _you_ are the owner of The Snitch, _you_ are the one the investor wants to see, therefore _you_ are the one who has to make the best impression. Harry and I-well,_ I_- am here to make sure you don't do anything stupid.

You have to pull this off, Ron. I've worked too hard for it not too. Isn't that right, Harry?"

Harry grinned.

"That's right, Ron. You know she has. Besides…didn't I tell you you'd look good in blue?"

Ron growled at the traitor/ex best friend.

The three of them were just looking around for someone they'd recognize, when someone spoke from behind them.

"I knew they'd be here already! Didn't I tell you, Draco? Gryffindors and their mania for punctuality…so predictable."

Harry stiffened slightly as Draco and Blaise came up to them, one grinning widely, the other looking mildly annoyed.

They were both wearing black pants and blazers, Draco in a wine red shirt and Blaise in a dark purple. Both had decided against ties, Ron noted with a darker scowl.

Blaise took Hermione's hand in his and lightly brushed his lips over it.

"Ms. Granger, may I say that you look, without a doubt, divine tonight."

Hermione's cheeks tinged a light pink and she smiled lightly before replying.

"You don't look so bad yourself, Mr. Zabini."

Blaise smiled wider.

"Does this mean you've changed your mind about my little proposition?"

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Zabini."

Draco snorted softly as he turned to Harry.

Harry was wearing black too, with a dark forest green shirt. The shirt brought out every fleck of emerald in his eyes; making them shine softly…they almost took Draco's breath away. His hair fell softly in his eyes, slightly tamer then usual, but not taking anything away from the overall effect of boyish playfulness that seemed to surround the man.

Harry did not look very happy. In fact, he looked like a deer in caught in the headlights, looking around for an escape route.

Nodding a greeting to Ron and Hermione, Draco cautiously greeted Harry.

"Hello, Harry."

Harry jumped a little and looked at Draco somewhat reluctantly.

"Hello, Malfoy."

Draco winced. Ah. He _had_ noticed.

Before he could say anything more, however, they heard another voice and turned around to see Zach coming towards them, followed by another man.

"Draco! Harry! Over here!"

He grinned as he drew closer to them.

"Hey, you guys, I'm glad you're here! Hey Hermione, it's wonderful to see you again!"

Hermione smiled at him. Blaise immediately scowled.

"It's great to see you too. Thank you so much for those tickets…I'm sorry I couldn't use them…my friends had a ball though!"

"Yeah, I met them after the game…they're…um…nice."

Hermione laughed.

"It's alright, you can call them strange. I think Dean and Seamus are used to it."

Zach grinned sheepishly. Hermione turned and gestured towards Ron, who was trying to loosen his tie. She sent him a glare and then turned back to smile at Zach.

"Zach, I'd like you meet Ron Weasley. Ron's the owner of The Snitch. Ron, this is Zach Belmonte. He owns the football team I was telling you about."

Ron mustered his most charming hand and held his hand out.

"Mr. Belmonte, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Zach took Ron's hand.

"Oh, please, call me Zach. Mr. Belmonte is my father, and personally, he's a bit scary. It really is a pleasure to meet you. My cousin gets all his Quidditch supplies from your store and he's had nothing but good things to say about the shop. Which reminds me…"

He turned and beckoned to the man standing behind him.

"This is my cousin, the one I just spoke of. Cory Belmonte, this is Ron Weasley. Cory is the one whose approval you really need. He's the only other investor I have, so his opinion is very important. He's the one you have to impress."

Cory smiled.

"Don't listen to my cousin; his hobby is to vilify me. It's nice to meet you at last Mr. Weasley. I'm quite a fan of your shop."

"Do you like Quidditch?"

"It's the only sport in the world for me, besides football. I can't play it to save my life, but I love watching it."

Ron grinned.

"Join the club. I used to be Keeper when I was at school, actually. Though I don't think I was that good. Harry here was our resident prodigy."

Zach started as if he'd just remembered something.

"That reminds me. Cory, this is Hermione Granger, Ron's advisor…and this is Harry Potter. _The_ Harry Potter. He's working on the publicity with Draco."

Cory smiled and shook hands with Hermione, and then his eyes settled on Harry. Harry, who had turned away from Draco at the sound of his name, looked around at the same time and their eyes met.

Though Cory was the complete opposite of Draco, he was, nonetheless, extremely attractive.

He was tall and dark and devastatingly handsome. Dark chocolate hair framed chestnut brown eyes that seemed to change with the light. He wore black, with an ink blue shirt inside. His smile was every bit as friendly as Zach's and yet, there was an extra tinge of…power? No, it was…hunger. He radiated a silent power, edged with the slightest tinge of hunger which never quite disappeared. He looked like a silent predator, baiting his prey.

And currently his eyes were on Harry.

The hunger in his eyes seemed to grow as he studied Harry carefully, nothing escaping him. Harry felt himself beginning to blush as he tried to meet that intense gaze.

"Mr. Potter…it's a pleasure. I'm a huge fan."

The smile never left his face, even as his eyes devoured Harry.

Harry smiled slightly.

"The pleasure's all mine, Mr. Belmonte."

He fought a desperate urge to back away from the man.

"Oh, please, call me Cory."

"Co-Cory. I'm Harry."

The smile widened, now looking slightly wolfish.

"Harry. Tell me, Harry, have you ever been to one these events before?"

"No, never actually. It sounds like a good idea, though, a charity auction. I've always wanted to go to an auction."

Zach elbowed Cory.

"Cory, you're scaring the children. Stop looking like that. Why don't you show Harry around your little soiree?"

Harry looked surprised.

"This is your event?"

"It's a company event actually. It's an annual thing we have."

"Oh, wow. That's –that's really good."

He was excruciatingly aware of those eyes now.

Draco noticed the look and not pleased at all, instinctively stepped forward.

"Cory, how have you been?"

Harry looked at Draco, startled.

Cory's eyes shifted from Harry to Draco and then back again. He looked at Draco for a few moments, then smirked.

"Draco. I see you're well. I hope you're enjoying yourself."

"It's a splendid event. As usual."

Cory's eyes darkened a little.

"Well, I try my best. Though, try as I might, I never seem to be able please _everybody_. It seems like that may be an exclusively Malfoy trait."

Draco's eyes narrowed.

The tension between the two of them seemed to increase almost tangibly. And then Cory turned away from Draco and turned back to Harry.

"Harry, would you like to see the inner workings of an auction?"

Harry cleared his throat and looked up at Draco. Draco looked back at Harry, his face blank, his eyes expressionless.

Harry felt inexplicably annoyed at Draco's apparent indifference. Getting no reaction, he turned to Cory feeling somewhat defiant.

"I'd love to."

Cory smiled.

"Right this way."

And Draco watched them walk away.

--

Blaise and Hermione watched Harry and Cory walk away and Draco turn away to join Ron at the bar. Hermione had a slight frown on her face. She was just about to comment on Draco's strange behaviour when Blaise turned to Zach.

"You should have told me he was going to be here."

Hermione looked up at the tone of Blaise's voice. He looked grave, completely different from the carefree man of a few minutes before. Zach had become completely serious as well, frowning slightly as he absently rubbed the back of his neck.

"I didn't think he was going to show up today. You know how much he hates going to events like these."

Blaise ran his hand through his hair, now looking completely frustrated.

"Then you shouldn't have brought him over! You saw Draco here, didn't you?

Zach, didn't it occur to you to wait?"

"Hey, give me a break! I didn't think Cory would care! He's _involved_ with someone already!"

"You didn't think he'd _care_? Zach, do you or do you not remember what happened two years ago? Did you really think he wouldn't _care_? And even if it wasn't for him, the least you could have done is thought about Draco!"

They were almost shouting now, prompting a few heads to turn their way.

"I'm sorry, okay? It was obviously the wrong thing to do! Just…just leave it to me…I'll handle this…"

Blaise seemed to calm down a little.

"You'd better. And remember Zach, Draco will _not_ get hurt."

"I know, I know…just…leave it to me."

Zach turned and walked away, intent on intercepting his cousin and Harry.

Blaise looked deep in thought, so Hermione paused for a moment before gently breaking into his thoughts.

"Can you tell me what just happened?"

She was careful to be her voice neutral, leaving it entirely up to Blaise as to how he should answer.

Blaise looked at her as if he had forgotten she was there.

"Huh? Oh, that. It's…it's nothing you need to worry about. It happened a long time ago."

"I didn't mean to overhear, but since you were standing here…Zabini…"

"Blaise."

"Blaise…if this is going to affect Harry, I think I need to know. And it sounded like it does."

"Trust me, Granger. I can't tell you right now. Its Draco's secret. When I think you need to know, I'll tell you."

He smiled, changing the topic.

"Anyway, Granger, my throat's getting a little parched waiting around here. Would you like me to get you a drink?"

Hermione took the hint.

"Its okay, Ron's getting me one right now."

"Okay then, how about something to eat?"

"I thought there isn't going to be any dinner."

"Oh, there isn't. I meant somewhere else. There's this cozy little bistro I know, just a couple of blocks from here…"

"Nice try, Zabini."

"Blaise. It's _Blaise_."

Before Hermione could reply, Ron came back with the drinks.

"Why am I the only person here wearing a tie?"

Hermione sighed in exasperation.

"You aren't the only one wearing a tie, Ron." she said patiently, "look, those people there are wearing ties too."

Ron looked over in the direction she indicated.

"I've changed my mind. Why am I the only _young_ person wearing a tie? Here, hold on to this for a sec, I'm going to go take it off and burn it."

"Ron!"

"Oh, _alright_, I won't burn it."

"Good."

"I'll just rip it into tiny, miniscule shreds. _Then_ I'll burn it."

He walked away before Hermione could stop him.

"You know, Granger, _I_ don't have a problem with formals."

"Zabini…"

"Okay, okay, I get it. But you have to admit…"

"What?"

He grinned wide.

"That you're warming up to me."

And Hermione had to laugh.

--

Harry was very confused.

On the one hand, Cory Belmonte was certainly very charming, and very witty and very handsome. Harry was definitely attracted to him. But on the other hand…

He kept _touching _him.

Oh no, nothing very rude or invasive, just light feather touches on his arm, fingers brushing his fingers lightly…

It felt…wrong.

Not to mention there was something about the man that scared him a little. Every time he looked at Harry, it was as if he was mentally devouring Harry, swallowing him whole.

Seizing his opportunity while Cory was talking to someone else, Harry looked around for Ron or Hermione or anyone who could rescue him. His eyes landed on Draco.

Draco was seated at the bar across the room from him, staring pensively into his glass. As Harry watched, he looked up and stared right at Harry. His eyes widened as he realized that Harry was looking back at him, and then softened. Harry sent a silent plea across to him, begging Draco to help him out, but just then Cory gently tugged at his arm to draw his attention and Draco's eyes hardened. He got up and walked away, right out the door, not even bothering to look back.

Harry felt like crying.

--

Draco took a deep breath and lit up his third cigarette. As he slowly exhaled, he cursed himself for acting so weak.

_How pathetic am I. Behaving like a jealous little girl. Harry has every right to hate me right now, especially after the way I walked off. Damn it! And just when…_

Just then he was interrupted in his silent tirade by someone stepping onto the curb next to him.

"Draco?"

He jumped and looked around. His shoulders seemed to slump a little when he saw who it was.

"Potter…"

Harry was extremely relieved to see that Draco was still there. He had thought that Draco would be long gone by now. After he walked out, Cory had insisted on introducing to some colleagues and Harry didn't want to seem rude so he had no choice but to agree. When Zach had interrupted them a while later saying he had some urgent business to discuss with Cory, Harry had taken his chance to leave. He said his goodbyes and left the brothers. When he told Ron and Hermione he was leaving, Ron had complained a little, but Hermione seemed to understand and he left with promises of breakfast together the next day.

He was feeling drained all of a sudden. He was tired and confused and all he wanted was to go home and go to bed but then he stepped and the first thing he saw was Draco leaning against the side of the building. His eyes were closed and he was smoking a cigarette. Harry felt uplifted all of a sudden and he went over to talk to him. However Draco seemed a bit disappointed to see who it was.

He rubbed a hand over his face and looked at Harry tiredly.

"What are you doing out here, Potter? I thought Cory was showing you around."

Harry was a little offended. What was his problem? If Draco hadn't wanted him to go with Cory why couldn't he have said so? He had no business being jealous when _he _was the one who…wait.

Draco was _jealous_?

Yep. That was definitely jealousy Harry had heard in Draco's voice.

Well, well. Harry suddenly felt a lot better. And he wanted Draco to be happy as well.

"Yeah, but I was feeling a little off, so I left early. It was a bit stuffy in there. I think I'll walk home…get some fresh air…what about you?"

"Huh?"

Draco was staring at Harry as if he had grown three horns. He licked his lips and cleared his throat.

"You…um…left Cory in there?"

"Yeah…why?"

Draco stared for a moment and then burst out laughing.

"Ha ha…nothing…it's…ha…nothing."

Straightening up, he grinned at Harry.

"It's just…Cory hates social events, so he usually gets someone to stay with him so he won't get bored. I guess he chose you today and…"

He burst out laughing again.

Harry stared at him, utterly transfixed.

_My, how beautiful you are._

Draco wiped his eyes and looked at Harry.

"So what are you going to do now, Harry?"

Harry smiled.

"I thought I'd walk home…My place isn't too far away…you know, get some fresh air…"

"Would you mind if I…came with you?"

Harry beamed.

"Not at all."

They started walking slowly, in a comfortable silence.

"Hey, Draco?"

"Yeah?"

"Um, you don't have to answer…did something happen between you and Cory? Because he doesn't seem to like you very much…"

Draco laughed bitterly.

"Trust me, the feeling's mutual."

He was silent for a while and Harry was beginning to think that that was his answer, when he spoke again.

"I guess you could say something happened…it was around the time we first came here…Cory…he…betrayed me. And then he blamed me for what he had done and it all got a bit messed up…Blaise and Zach had to step in…"

His face was hidden in the shadows as they passed under a tree and Harry couldn't tell what he was thinking. Then as he came into the light again, he shook his head.

"It's all over. It happened a long time ago…I guess Cory's still carrying a grudge…but I've put it behind me and if you don't mind Harry, I really don't want to think about it right now."

"No, its okay…I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up."

"It's okay…I just don't want to talk about it right now, you know? Not now."

He looked at Harry so warmly that Harry felt himself blushing again. He looked down at his shoes to hide his blush and stuck his hands into his pockets, smiling a little.

How come the world felt so much better than it had just a while ago?

"Hey, Harry, do you want some coffee?"

Harry looked up to see Draco standing in front of a shop door. He looked up and saw that it was the same café where he had met Draco that day they came shopping.

Draco was waiting for his answer and Harry thought, why not?

"Sure…that would be…nice."

Draco smiled and held out his hand and it seemed only natural to take it. Harry smiled back and they went inside.

The café was empty, and no one seemed to be behind the counter either.

Draco walked up to the cashier, still holding Harry's hand.

"Hello…is anyone there?"

He bent over the counter to look into the room at the other end.

"Hello…Michelle? Cass? Anyone?"

He waited a second and then shrugged.

"Huh, they must have gone out back."

"Oh," said Harry, a little disappointed. "It's okay, we can go some other time…"

He trailed off as Draco vaulted the counter and went over to the counter on the side.

"Or we can just make it ourselves."

He watched as Draco rummaged in the cupboards above the counter and got out the ingredients for a cappuccino.

"Um…Draco…I don't think you're allowed to do that…"

"It's okay, they know me, they won't mind. And it's not like I'm not going to pay. I'll just leave them the money and a note. They're used to it."

"You've done this before?"

Draco shrugged, pouring the concoction into two cups.

"A couple of times."

Harry raised his eyebrow.

"A couple of times"

Draco took a sip and added more chocolate syrup.

"Um-hmm."

"So you just walked in, saw no one was there, made yourself coffee, left the money and they didn't mind?"

"I left my name. So, it's not like it was anonymous."

Seeing Harry's expression he rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on, Potter, don't you know already? I'm a coffee addict."

"Oh, right. Well, that explains everything."

They stepped out of the café, cups in hand and walked along, silent again.

"Draco?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are they okay with it?"

Draco smiled as if he'd been waiting for Harry to ask.

"I used to work there when I first came here."

"You worked in a café?"

"Yeah…it was before Blaise and I started the company. They had frozen all of the DE accounts so Blaise and I were broke. It was the easiest job we could find, coz you know, we had no idea what we were doing. This is where we met Ceci actually. She used to come in during Blaise's night shift and since there aren't too many customers, we got talking…and the rest is history. We met Zach here, too. He was the one who gave us the idea for the firm, actually."

"Draco…I've been wondering…why _did_ you decide to come to the Muggle world?"

Draco frowned thoughtfully.

"Well…for a lot of reasons. Mainly because we knew that we weren't very welcome any more. It was just an easier option to join the Muggles. There wasn't any place for us in the Wizard world."

"Wouldn't it have been easier to move to another country?"

"Maybe…but my mother couldn't leave my father and I didn't want to leave her behind. Even though both of them barely spoke to me after I defected."

Harry was shocked.

"They stopped speaking to you?"

Draco smiled sadly.

"Can you really blame them? I left behind every single bond I had ever made. I left my _family_ for relative safety. I betrayed them."

"But…"

"I know what you're going to say…but, Harry, you tell me, what would your family do if you just decided to up and leave your entire life behind for some…dream?"

Harry opened his mouth to reply but then realized he didn't really have an answer. Instead, he slipped his hand into Draco's again.

Looking up at Draco a little shyly, he smiled.

"Well, in any case, I'm glad you did defect."

Draco stopped and looked deep into Harry's eyes.

"I mean, if you hadn't, we probably wouldn't be here, right now, would we?"

Draco stepped a little closer to Harry.

"Potter…"

Harry smiled, let go of Draco's hand and stepped away. Draco blinked at the sudden movement. Harry pointed to something behind him. Draco turned and saw that they were standing in front of an old building.

"This is where I live. Thanks for walking me home."

Draco turned back and stared at Harry.

_Oh, no, Potter, you aren't getting away that easy._

He drew closer to Harry again.

"Potter…"

Harry smiled, but then grew serious as Draco stepped even closer.

"Malfoy…"

Draco lifted one hand and ran one finger slowly down the side of Harry's face. Harry suddenly felt extremely short of breath. He took a deep breath, but it caught in his throat as Draco's thumb slowly traced his lips and his eyes captured Harry's making Harry feel like he was drowning…

Draco's eyes shifted down to his lips and Harry nervously caught his bottom lip between his teeth, causing Draco to lick his lips, which drew Harry's eyes to them. They were pink and just the right amount of thin and looked so soft, that Harry wanted to nibble and chew and…

"Potter…what are you doing to me?"

Harry let out a little happy sigh.

"Probably the same thing you're doing to me…Draco."

Draco was cupping Harry's face in one hand. Both the coffee cups lay forgotten on the ground. Draco had come closer now, so close that Harry had to tilt his head up to look into his eyes. If he came just a bit closer…

Warm cinnamon breath wafted across Harry's lips and he opened his mouth slightly as if to take in every bit of Draco's air.

Draco bent down slightly, and just barely brushed his lips across Harry's.

Harry's eyes were half-lidded and they almost closed as Draco softly began to caress his cheek.

Draco dragged his eyes back up to Harry's. They were almost shut, dark lashes hiding that brilliant green that Draco had fallen so deeply for. He softly moved his mouth up to Harry's ear and whispered.

"Potter…what would you say…if I told you…how badly I want to kiss you right now?"

He moved back to find himself looking into deep emerald, waiting for Harry to answer.

--

**Mwahahahahahaha. I know I'm evil…and I'm not going to post the next part until I get AT LEAST ten reviews so…you know what to do…**


	12. Chapter 12

**You were all really sweet and I really did get 10 reviews! On the first day after I posted it! That was really awesome so thanks a lot…**

**This chapter is freakishly short, yes, but that's coz it's only the afore-promised kiss…**

**I have exams coming up now, so my schedule is going to be a bit full, I don't know when I'll be able to post the next chapter, so for now…this is for all of you who reviewed…I hope you like it, it's the first kiss I've ever written and I don't think it's come out very well…anyway, please continue telling me what you think! **

--

"Potter…what would you say…if I told you…how badly I want to kiss you right now?"

Harry opened his eyes to find himself looking into deep, stormy gray. He smiled.

"I'd say…what are you waiting for, Malfoy?"

Draco's lips were on his almost before he had finished speaking.

One hand cradled Harry's neck as Draco gently tilted his head back, while the other wrapped around Harry's waist and pulled him closer.

All of a sudden Harry felt his knees give way and he wrapped his arms around Draco's neck to keep from falling. Draco pulled him even closer to support him, so that there was no space between them.

Draco gently, yet firmly kissed Harry's lips over and over again, little butterfly kisses, until Harry held his head in place. Then he deepened the kiss slowly, coaxing Harry's mouth open and tasting more of his Potter. The warmth, the sweetness of his lips, almost drove Draco crazy, his mind, which was already blank, threatened to explode and his lungs were about to follow suit. Still, he didn't stop, delving into that sweet warm mouth again and again, deep and slow and searching, until Harry let out a soft whimper.

Then he broke away from the kiss, panting slightly and looking into Harry's eyes.

Harry looked back at him, eyes shining, and cheeks the pretty pink he had come to adore. Harry drew a breath and then nervously bit his lip.

Draco immediately took the opportunity to continue. Gently nipping Harry's lip to get him to open up, he took Harry's lower lip into his own mouth and sucked on it, eliciting a slightly louder sound from the man in front of him. He nibbled on it, noting that this made Harry very happy. Then he kissed Harry again, the way he had before, slow and deep and…_so perfect_.

He left light kisses all the way up Harry's jaw, before lightly nipping Harry's ear. Then he traced the path back down to Harry's lips and kissed them again, this time with such passion that it left Harry gasping for breath.

His last kiss was soft and chaste and almost achingly sweet.

He pulled away from Harry and sighed softly. Harry's eyes were still closed and as he slowly opened them, he smiled softly.

"Wow." He whispered.

Draco smiled.

"Yeah."

They were speaking in whispers, not willing to break the fragile bubble around them.

"So…"

"So…"

"I should go now…"

"Yeah…me too."

"…"

"…"

"Draco…"

"Oh yeah, sorry."

He gave Harry a quick peck on his lips, and then let him go. He watched Harry smile at him a little shyly, before he turned away.

Draco stood there feeling the sudden cold after Harry's warmth, and suddenly gave up on denial.

"Harry!"

Harry turned around as if he had been hoping for this.

"Yeah?"

Draco walked up to him and gazed deep into his eyes.

"Potter…what's going on here?"

Harry looked down for a second. Then he looked up, looking a little determined.

"If…If you want…I'm willing to find out…"

Draco caressed Harry's cheek.

"Are you sure about this, Potter? I can't have you regretting it later."

"I won't." said Harry firmly.

Draco smiled beatifically.

"Okay, then."

Harry smiled back, feeling a little shy.

"Okay."

Giving Harry one last kiss, Draco slowly walked away, currently feeling pretty comfortably ensconced somewhere around the region of cloud nine.

Harry shut his door and leaned against it, still smiling.

_If I die today…I die happy._

--


	13. Author's Note

-------------------------------

**Hey you guys, I'm really sorry but I'm afraid I'm gonna have to put the story on hold for a while…probably till January…I'm way too busy right now, coz my exams got pushed back to the end of this month, and then right after that is my cousin's wedding, so unless I get struck by divine inspiration between the 14****th**** and 20****th**** of December, I'm afraid the next chapter has to wait till January…**

**Thanks for being patient and reading and reviewing though…**

**----------------------------------**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm back!!! Didja miss me? Hehe…my exams are done and apparently I did have free time on my hands and I was itching to get back to the story…**

**So, chapter 13…you know, I've been thinking I'm going a little slow on this…do you think it needs to develop faster?**

--------------------------------

"Good morning! It's a splendid day, isn't it?"

Ron stared at Harry for a second, then leaned over to Hermione who was sitting next to him and whispered loudly.

"Hermione, you carry extra pills, right? I think Harry forgot his medication today…we'd better give him double his dose, just to be on the safe side…"

Harry simply smiled.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that. Do you know why? Because today is such an amazing day!"

And Harry beamed and opened a menu.

Ron stared.

"Hermione, he's scaring me…you think Umbridge found some way to possess people?"

Now Harry was humming. Faintly and horribly out of tune, but still…there it was.

Ron seemed to have had enough.

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with my best friend?"

Harry laughed lightly.

"Ron, what are you talking about?"

"You're not Harry! Who are you? Harry is _never _this…_chirpy_ so early in the morning! Trust me, I know! I have the scars to prove it! Ergo, you are not Harry! Who are you?"

Harry turned to Hermione, looking a little put off.

"I'm not really that bad, am I?"

"Well, there was that one Christmas at the Weasleys with the twins…"

Harry's smile slipped a bit more.

"Oh yeah…"

Hermione smiled at him comfortingly.

"Oh, come on. It's not that bad. You know how Ron overreacts. So tell us, why so chipper?"

Her smile widened a little.

"You left early. And I didn't see Malfoy later, either. Did something happen?"

Harry's smile grew.

"Well…"

Hermione gasped and squealed softly, like a true romantic.

"I knew it! I said so, didn't I, Ron? I knew something happened! So?"

Harry shrugged, suddenly nonchalant.

"So?"

Hermione became a little impatient.

"So…what happened?"

Ron chose this moment to join in.

"I'll tell you what happened…he ditched us at the most _boring_ event in the world with the _weirdest_ people on the face of this planet and went _gallivanting_ God knows where with that _git_ without a care in the world for his poor friends!"

Hermione waved him off.

"Ignore him, he's still mad he had to wear a tie and no one else did."

Harry was staring at Ron.

"_Gallivanting_? I didn't know people still said that…"

Ron went red.

"You know, my mum uses it a lot when she's yelling at the twins…it rubs off…of course I'm mad about the tie!" he said louder than before, clearly changing the subject, "I looked like a bloody ape standing there with that horrible substitute for a noose around my neck while everyone else got to breathe!"

Hermione stared at him coldly.

"Yes, because it was so different from how you usually look…"

Ron glared at her.

Hermione glared back, then suddenly dropped it and turned back to Harry.

"So, Harry, do we get to know what happened last night or not?"

There was an angelic smile on her face. Harry, who was used to these sudden changes in mood, grinned sympathetically at Ron who was looking very confused, and started to recount the happenings of the night before.

The three of them were sitting around a table at their regular diner. It was a routine they followed, meeting for breakfast once a week, since it was so difficult to meet when they were all working.

"…And then we said goodbye."

Hermione looked a little skeptically at Harry as he wound up his narrative.

"That's it?"

Harry looked up from his eggs.

"What d'you mean?"

"I mean that's all you did? You walked, talked, got coffee, talked about his angsty past and walked up to your house? That's it?"

Ron stared at Hermione.

"Hermione…isn't that _enough?_"

Hermione waved him off again and narrowed her eyes.

"I don't believe you. I mean come on; this is _Malfoy_ we're talking about. You couldn't walk one step at school without seeing girls swoon over him. I'm sure something happened. You're hiding something from us."

She pointed at Harry accusingly.

Harry raised his hands in surrender.

"Hermione, I really don't know what you're talking about."

Nevertheless, a light pink rose on his face.

Hermione spotted it and crowed triumphantly.

"Ha! I knew it! Spill, Potter!"

Harry leaned away from the crazy loon he called a friend.

"It's nothing…he just…we just…it…I…he…just…kissed me."

The last two words were almost inaudible, but Hermione who was practically leaning over the table at this point, heard them.

She squealed, louder this time.

"He _kissed_ you? That's so sweet! Oh, Harry, I'm so happy! Tell me all about it!"

Ron had gone a bit green.

"He did _what?_"

Harry looked anxiously at Ron.

"Ron…this…isn't going to be a problem, is it?"

Ron closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened them, he was smiling slightly.

"Harry, mate, if that git ever hurts you I'll kill him with my bare hands."

Harry smiled, knowing this was the closest Ron would ever come to voicing his acceptance.

Hermione looked at the two of them.

"Alright, that's enough male bonding, you're making me cry…now tell me about the kiss!"

Hermione leaned forward eagerly.

Ron went green again and began looking around frantically.

Harry sighed.

"Well…it was…"

When his eyes became dreamy, Ron began searching even more desperately.

"Oh look, a coffee machine! Wow, I haven't seen one of those in a while! Fascinating, aren't they? I'll just go take a look…"

He was out of his chair before he had finished talking.

Hermione watched him go, giggling softly.

"Oh, how I love winding him up…"

She turned to Harry.

"So, really, how was it?"

Harry looked into his coffee cup for a moment. When he finally looked up, his eyes were shining.

"It was…the best kiss I've ever had."

Hermione grinned.

"Better than Cho Chang's?"

Harry grinned back.

"Oh, much better. And drier."

Hermione laughed. Then she looked at Harry more carefully.

"You look happy. More than you've been in a while. Are you happy, Harry?"

Harry considered this.

"I think…I am."

He smiled.

Hermione sighed.

"Good. I was getting worried about you for a while there."

Harry looked into his cup again as Ron cautiously sat back down his seat.

"I didn't honestly expect this to happen, you know? It's just such a relief to able to work this out."

Ron scratched the back of his head as he always did when he was going to say something 'mushy'.

"Well, Harry, even though it _is_ Malfoy…I suppose you could have done worse."

Harry looked up at his best friend.

"Ron…"

Ron looked away, embarrassed.

"Yeah, yeah, right pair of girls, aren't we? I'm going to get some more ham, it's divine…"

Hermione watched him go incredulously.

"That man's stomach…never fails to amaze me."

Harry turned back to her.

"Hey Hermione…"

"Yeah?"

"I saw Zabini talking to you yesterday."

Hermione took a sip of coffee.

"So?"

"You tell me. You're the one who's always saying that people can change."

Hermione stirred her coffee.

"Blaise…you know how he was, Harry. The perennial flirt. He's not worth the trouble."

"And yet you call him Blaise."

Hermione looked up, matching his stare.

"And yet, there's something about him that's different. More mature."

"And it's a problem…because?"

"It's too simple. There's a catch."

"There doesn't have to be."

"There is." she said, contemplatively. "There always is."

"Why do I get the feeling you've changed the subject?"

"What are you two talking about?"

"Zabini's got a crush on Hermione."

Ron looked devastated.

"Hermione! Not you too!"

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"For god's sake, Ron, can't you tell a joke apart from fact? How old are you exactly?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Plenty! For example, most people your age can identify jokes. Most people your age don't grab all the ham available at one time. Most people your age cut their food into chewable pieces when they eat. Most people your age chew when they eat. Most people your age don't have the manners of a pig…"

"Most people _your_ age doze off in front of afternoon soaps and play bingo on Friday evening."

Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"You'd know wouldn't you? Seeing that 'Cauldron of Love' _is_ your favourite show…"

Ron glared.

"Hey, that was _one _time! And I wasn't even watching it! My mum forgot to put it off and I was too tired to bother!"

"Oh _really_? Then why did Mrs. Weasley send you an owl last week asking what potion Rutherford used on Gretchen in Thursday's episode?"

"The owl was misdirected!"

"Oh? So then Mrs. Weasley has two sons named Ron?"

Ron glared some more.

"…Shut up."

Harry recovered from his silent laughing fit, deciding to put a stop to this.

"Hey, come on you guys, that's enough."

The two of them subsided somewhat. There was silence as they ate. Then, Harry spoke up, grinning slightly.

"So…what potion was it?"

Ron growled and threw a piece of ham at Harry, who ducked, choking with laughter as Hermione bent double in her seat and the other customers in the diner looked on.

-------------------------------

Draco's day was just as splendid so far. All his morning clients commented to themselves about what a relief it was to see Mr. Malfoy smiling…though he seemed not to have heard a word they had said. Ceci had had to stay in his office to make sure he paid attention, which hadn't been easy. She'd had to make little excuses to go near enough to Draco to pinch him and keep him from drifting off. It wouldn't do to grin like a maniac while discussing campaign budgets after all.

His day looked set to continue just as splendidly, when just before lunch, Cory and Zach Belmonte walked in. Draco's good mood went down the drain as soon as he saw Cory.

His eyes narrowed.

"What are you doing here?"

Cory studied him for a while, then smiled calmly.

"Zach had an appointment with you to discuss the sponsorship, did he not? I thought I'd tag along. After all, I _am_ on his board of advisors…"

"You're his _only_ advisor, and since it's _his_ team, I don't see how this concerns you."

Blaise walked in, staring suspiciously at Cory. He turned to Zach.

"What is he doing here? I thought I told you I never want to see him here."

Zach ran his hand through his hair looking frustrated.

"Hey, I didn't bring him here. He was waiting outside when I got here. One of the girls outside is new, right? She was almost ready to let him in. I barely caught up with him coming in here."

Blaise turned to Cory and his eyes darkened.

"Get out. I thought I told you I never want you in this office again. Or anywhere near Draco for that matter."

His hand unconsciously went towards his wand.

Cory followed his hand and he raised one eyebrow.

"Relax, Blaise. I just wanted to see Draco's campaign. I've heard a lot about it from Zach. It sounds interesting."

"It's none of your business…"

"Blaise, it's okay."

Blaise turned to Draco who was leaning back in his chair, looking as composed as ever. His face was completely blank.

"But, Draco…"

Draco looked at Blaise.

"It's okay. He's still a client. If, he wants to see who he's going to collaborate with, we have to oblige."

Blaise looked incredulous.

"Draco…"

Draco's eyes flashed. He got up and walked past Blaise, going over to a small cabinet and taking out a bottle filled with amber-coloured liquid. Slowly, making sure the other two wouldn't hear, he spoke.

"Blaise, we're running a business. We cannot afford to let personal feelings get in the way of business. It's unprofessional."

Turning around, he smiled politely at Cory.

"Of course, it would be my pleasure. Would you like a drink?"

Cory smiled.

"That would be nice."

Draco turned to Blaise.

"Blaise, would you mind fetching Ceci and asking her to get those mock-ups we made the other day?"

Blaise raised an eyebrow.

"Okay. I'll be back in a bit."

He left, casting a warning look at Cory as he left.

Draco turned back to the Belmontes.

"Please have a seat. I'll run you through the basic premise so you get a general idea of what we'll be doing."

As Draco spoke, Zach kept a wary eye on his cousin. He didn't quite understand what Cory was up to yet, but the only other time he'd been unable to read his brother was in the days before the whole mess between him and Draco happened. He almost shuddered as he remembered how Draco had been after that day. He still remembered Draco's eyes and hoped fervently that he'd never see that look again. He'd never be able to forgive Cory…but he'd never be able to forgive himself either.

---------------------------------


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm sorry this has taken so long, but everything's over now, so the next chapter should be up sooner…hopefully.**

---------------------------------

"…So that's the basic idea."

Zach raised his eyebrows, impressed.

"Wow. That's really good work, Draco. I can tell it's going be a great success."

Draco grinned at him.

"Of course it's going to be a success. Draco has all the bases covered. He is a genius after all, aren't you, Draco?"

Cory smiled, watching Draco carefully over the rim of his glass as he took a sip.

"Thank you very much. This campaign was constructed with all the requirements of the team in mind so I'm glad you appreciate it. I think it will be ready to launch in a week or two, to coincide with the beginning of the national finals."

Draco was careful to keep his tone neutral. His mind had been racing furiously, ever since Cory walked in, trying to find a reason why the older Belmonte would want to visit. Draco had made it clear three years ago that he wanted nothing to do with him and since then, every time he and Cory crossed paths, as was inevitable since they moved in pretty much the same circles, Cory had avoided him like the plague. However, he'd always felt it to be an act and now more than before, he wondered what kind of game Cory was playing with him.

It wasn't a pleasant feeling and Draco had a feeling it was going get much worse before it went away.

Suddenly, a shrill ringing broke into Draco's thoughts. He blinked and looking around, spotted Zach sheepishly fishing out his cell phone.

"Ah, sorry, that's mine."

He looked at the caller ID and cursed softly.

"Damn it, this is important. I'll have to take it."

He got up from his seat and paused, torn between taking the call and having to leave Draco alone with his cousin, something to be avoided at all costs.

"I'm sorry you guys, I'll be right back."

As he walked towards the door, Cory got up to refill his glass. As he passed by his cousin, Zach paused for a moment to speak to his brother.

"Cory, behave."

Ignoring the slight menace in his brother's voice, Cory smiled at him serenely.

As the door shut behind Zach, Cory sat down again, swirling the contents of his glass.

"This is good stuff. You'll have to tell me where you got it from."

Draco stared at him warily.

"What do you want, Belmonte?"

"Why, Draco, can't an old friend stop by to say hello once in a while?"

Draco almost snorted.

"Not you, you don't."

"Oh come on, Draco, don't you believe that people can change? Snakes can shed their old skins, can't they?"

He smirked.

"Yes, and under those old skins are new skins, which are just the same as the old ones."

"Draco, don't you trust me anymore? We were so close once upon a time…"

"Don't you _dare_ talk to me about trust! You have no right to, not after what you did!"

Draco was standing, his hands firmly planted on the desk in front of him. His face was full of a fierce rage and his eyes were flashing in anger.

Cory thought he looked divine. He stood up, placing the glass on Draco's desk.

"Ah, that's more like it. I was getting a bit tired of all that bloodless propriety. Now we can really talk."

Draco stood up straight. His face was blank once more, but his eyes were full of a silent cold anger, more dangerous than the anger he displayed before. When he spoke, his tone was controlled, yet barely contained the fury he felt.

"You have nothing to say that I would want to hear."

Cory smiled again and slowly walked around the desk till he was standing in front of Draco. He reached up to touch Draco but Draco stepped away, avoiding Cory's hand.

Cory's eyes narrowed in sudden anger as he reached forward again, this time catching hold of Draco's sleeve and pulling Draco towards him, so that Draco stumbled and went crashing into Cory, his hand held tight in Cory's between them. As he raised his face, Cory got another careful look at him.

Draco's composure was all gone. His eyes still shone in anger, now mixed with defiance and a sliver of hatred. And as Cory looked closer, he saw the one thing had had wished to see for so long, well hidden and barely visible, but still there.

Fear.

Draco tried his best to pull away, pushing hard on Cory's chest, but he hadn't regained his balance yet, and Cory easily overpowered him and drew him closer. He smiled…almost indulgently as Draco continued to struggle.

"Draco, Draco, haven't we been through this before? Don't you remember how helpless you are when you're like this?"

Draco's eyes flashed, filled with anger and cold hatred.

"Those days are over. I am not the same person I was back then."

He finally managed to free himself of Cory, and immediately took several steps away from him.

"Tell me what you want, Belmonte, and if you leave soon after, maybe I won't consider calling the police."

Cory smiled happily, enjoying this immensely. Draco looked breathtaking when he was like this, and he so enjoyed this kind of beauty. He began walking towards Draco again while Draco began walking back, unaware of the wall behind him. The fear Cory had glimpsed was becoming more and more real by the second.

Cory backed Draco into the wall, drawing closer and closer and closer. When Draco's back hit the wall, Cory was already in front of him, preventing his escape, tilting Draco's chin up with his long, slim fingers.

"What I want…is very simple, Draco. I want…you."

Draco's eyes widened in shock and he went pale. Cory smiled and bent his head so that his face was even closer to Draco's.

"Draco…how many times have I told you how absolutely divine you are? Again and again and again…I've missed you so much…"

Draco frantically fought down his panic, his mouth suddenly dry. This man…he had no right to affect Draco this way, not now, not after such a long time. Draco wouldn't let him destroy everything again. Taking a quick breath, Draco looked up at Cory defiantly.

"Let go of me, Cory. Your twisted little mind games don't work on me anymore. Leave. Now."

Cory looked the very picture of innocence as he let go of Draco and took a step back.

"Mind games? Draco, I'm very serious about this."

All traces of amusement, every pretence on his face was suddenly wiped away as an almost predatory intensity took over his handsome features.

"Draco, I want you. Believe me when I say, that is my only priority right now."

Draco suppressed a shudder. He swallowed, fighting the urge to run.

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you. I'm afraid I can't accommodate that particular request. The fact is, I'm seeing someone. Harry Potter, to be more specific."

Cory stared at Draco for a moment. Then he burst out laughing. He roared with laughter, almost doubling over. When he stopped, he straightened up, wiping his eyes, a slight grin on his face. Seeing Draco looking at him, he sighed.

"Oh, Draco, do you really think that matters to me? Haven't you known me long enough?"

His face became serious again. He came closer to Draco, this time taking one of Draco's hands and bringing it up to his lips. He looked into Draco's stormy eyes. Then he leaned forward until his mouth was next to Draco's ear and whispered softly.

"I always get what I want."

He drew back and brought Draco's hand up again, lightly grazing it with his lips.

Then he calmly walked back to his seat, sat down and took a sip of his drink as Blaise came in without knocking, Zach right behind him.

Blaise looked from Draco, standing near the wall, his face blank once more, to Cory, calmly swirling his drink. He handed the large cardboard sheets in his hand to Draco, carefully studying Draco's face for any indication of what had happened while he had been gone. Draco's face was blank, his eyes revealing nothing. He watched carefully as Draco took the sheets and gave them to Cory who accepted them with a bland, polite smile. Zach was looking between them in slight bewilderment. Blaise felt like tearing his hair out. It was glaringly obvious that _something_ had happened, but what?

Before he could anything further though, Cory stood up, placing the sheets on Draco's table.

"Well, this is certainly a marvelous plan. I suppose I have nothing to worry about."

Draco nodded, smiling politely.

"Thank you. I assure you, in this, you will not be disappointed."

Blaise did not miss the sudden shadow that flitted over Cory's face.

He and Draco walked the Belmontes to the door. As they walked out of the office, they heard Ceci call Draco's name and turned to see her walking towards them, followed by Harry.

Out of the corner of his eye, Draco saw Cory stiffen suddenly.

Harry and Ceci came up to them, Ceci sporting a tiny grin.

"Mr. Potter stopped by to see you, Draco, and I was just about to tell him to wait because you were in a meeting."

Cory suddenly smiled, all charm and friendliness.

"Oh, that's alright. We're done for today. Mr. Potter, it's nice to meet you again. Did you have a meeting with Draco as well?"

Harry, who had been looking a little confused, smiled.

"No, there were just a couple of things I wanted to consult him about…it's nice to see you too. I'm sorry I took off so suddenly the other day. I remembered some urgent business I had to take care of…"

Cory looked like he was thinking about something.

"Well, I do hate being left alone at events like those…but are you willing to make it up to me?"

Draco stared at Cory. Cory was looking at Harry, a sly grin on his face. Harry looked a bit startled.

"Um…what did you have in mind?" he asked warily.

Cory laughed.

"Don't be afraid, Potter, I won't bite. I was only thinking about thinking about an autograph…and maybe a chance to hear about your team and teammates?"

Harry looked a little relieved. He smiled.

"Sure, I guess I can do that. Just say when."

"Fantastic! I suppose you're in the book? I'll give you a call. I must be going now. See you around."

He nodded at Harry and turned to say goodbye to his cousin, Blaise and Draco. Ignoring Blaise's icy nod, he smiled at Draco, his eyes unreadable. Then he walked away.

Harry watched him go and then turned to Draco looking confused again. Zach sighed.

"I suppose I should be going too. It was nice to see you again, Harry."

He followed his cousin out. Harry looked at Draco, feeling even more confused now. Blaise was looking at Draco suspiciously, while Draco looked back, his face blank.

"Um…did something happen?"

Blaise blinked and looked Harry. Then he grinned.

"Ah, no it's nothing. So what are you doing here, Potter? I thought the next meeting was scheduled for next week."

Harry went red.

"Oh, yeah, well, I just…that is, I…um…"

Blaise grinned even wider.

"Ah, I see. Draco, I have some…things to do so I'm afraid I won't be able to join you for lunch as planned. Why don't you take Potter out instead? You can straighten out those, ah, _things_ he wanted to ask you about…"

Harry was now a deep tomato red.

"By the way, Potter, have you come alone? Didn't anyone come with you?"

Harry raised his eyebrow.

"Anyone in particular you wanted to see, Zabini?"

It was Blaise's turn to go slightly red.

"Well…"

"I'm here alone, Zabini."

"Oh." said Blaise, looking a little disappointed. He turned to go. Just as he reached the door, Harry spoke up.

"You might want to try the deli near the Ministry, though, if you're having lunch now. They make really good sandwiches."

Blaise turned around and grinned.

"You know what? I was just thinking I should be taking a lunch break…yeah, thanks Potter, I think I'll check it out. See you, Potter. Draco, I'll drop by later."

Shooting a pointed look at Draco, Blaise jogged out.

"What was all that about.?"

Draco was rubbing his face tiredly. He just shook his head and went back into his cabin. Harry followed him, wondering what was going on. Draco went to his chair and sat down, propping his legs on the table. His eyes were closed and he looked completely worn out. Harry hovered uncertainly near the door.

"Is this a bad time? I can come later if you want…I didn't mean to just drop in like this…I should have called ahead…I think I'll go…"

Draco opened his eyes and sat up straight.

"No, no it's okay…it's been a bit of a busy morning, that's all."

Harry still looked unsure. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Seriously, I'm okay. Come sit down. What are you doing here?"

Harry sat, his face a light pink. Draco had to smile.

"Well…I was supposed to meet up with a couple of my teammates for lunch, but they cancelled so since I was in the neighbourhood, I thought I'd see if you wanted to join me. But if you're busy, I can take a rain check…"

Draco smiled wider, all the tiredness gone.

"No, no, that sounds great. I was just heading out to lunch myself actually."

He stood up and walked over to where Harry was sitting. Harry stood up as he approached. Draco looked into his deep emerald eyes.

"So did you have any particular place in mind?"

"Actually, there's this new Chinese place nearby that I really wanted to try out…"

"Chinese it is."

Harry smiled.

"Can we go then? I'm kinda starving…"

Draco laughed and stepped around his table to get his coat, then followed Harry to the door. As Harry reached for the doorknob, he reached out and tugged on Harry's arm, turning him around. Harry turned, looking at him questioningly. Draco smiled in answer, pulling him closer. Harry suddenly understood and smiled, blushing red.

Draco pulled him the rest of the way, a wicked smirk on his face and pressed his lips to Harry's. Harry's lips parted and Draco took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. Harry thought he could safely say this kiss could wipe the floor with the first kiss and then his brain shut down as he leaned into Draco's warmth. Draco's arms went around Harry, holding him close for a moment. Then slowly, reluctantly, he pulled away. Harry sighed and opened his eyes to see Draco looking tenderly at him.

"Not that I'm complaining…but what was that for?"

Draco let go of Harry and laughed. Then he gently caressed Harry's cheek.

"I didn't get to say hello earlier."

Harry fought another blush, smiling softly as he looked deep into Draco's eyes.

"Hello."

---------------------------------------

Hermione was about to take a bite of coleslaw when she heard a familiar voice and saw someone stop at her table.

"Well, well, if isn't the prettier third of the Golden Trio. Fancy running into you here, Granger."

Hermione looked up to see Blaise looking down at her, a huge grin on his face.

"Zabini…what you doing here?"

Blaise sighed and sat down.

"How many times do I have to tell you? It's _Blaise_. Blaise. That's my name and I'd like it very much if you would use it."

Hermione narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"You haven't answered my question. What are you doing here, _Blaise_?"

Blaise beamed.

"That's better. I heard this place makes awesome sandwiches so I thought I'd just slip across and try one."

Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"You 'slipped across' from your office on the other side of the city?"

Blaise stared at her for a moment. Then looking around to see if anyone else was listening, he leaned forward and gestured to Hermione to do the same. Reluctantly, Hermione leaned towards him. Blaise whispered conspiratorially.

"Now, don't tell anyone Granger…this is top-secret…you see…I have a secret power…it's called…apparition."

Hermione looked at him for a second. Then she laughed. Blaise grinned wider than before.

"Okay, Zabini, what are you really doing here? You can't expect me to believe that you came halfway across the city at the exact time I came here just because you heard the sandwiches were good."

Blaise looked serious.

"Granger, I would go to any lengths for a good sandwich. Besides, I didn't know you were going to be here. But since you are here…would you like to join me for lunch?"

Hermione smiled sweetly.

"I'm sorry, Zabini. But I'm almost done."

Blaise shrugged.

"That's okay. Would you like some dessert?"

"I'm sorry, I'm late, I should be getting back to work."

Blaise got up and held his hand out, smiling.

"Allow me to walk you back."

Hermione looked at his hand, then at his face, then back at his hand. Then, she gave up and took it. Blaise's smile was almost blinding now, and despite herself, Hermione found herself smiling back.

As they walked, Blaise kept up a steady stream of conversation, asking Hermione questions about herself, intent on knowing more about her, some of which she answered and some which she firmly refused to. He smiled continuously, occasionally letting out a laugh, which, as much as she denied it, Hermione was beginning to find fascinating. When he finally left her at the portal into the Ministry, Hermione stepped through, only to find that she was still smiling. Surprised at herself, Hermione's smile nevertheless widened for a second.

It seemed she _was_ warming up to him.

----------------------------------


	16. Chapter 16

**Wow. 15 chapters already. I kept wondering if I'd have enough for even five in the beginning.** **Thanks you guys, for reading it so far…**

**So this chapter isn't very funny and man, was it difficult to write! I was stuck at one part for ages…I got past it when I was really depressed so maybe there's a message in there somewhere…**

**Anyway, **_**please**_** tell me what you think…**

-------------------------------

Hermione stepped out on to the street and looked up at the darkening sky. It had been a long day at work. She blew out slowly, watching her breath condense in the cold, smiling slightly as she watched. It was something she never tired of watching. As she stared up at the sky, soft flakes began to fall, jolting her out of her reverie. She sighed, and drawing her coat closer around herself, began to walk. As she walked, she thought about everything that had been happening for the past month. She thought about their meeting Malfoy, about Malfoy's face the first time he saw Harry, Harry falling deeper in love everyday. She thought a little anxiously about the secret that Draco and the Belmontes and Blaise seemed to be hiding.

Then she thought about Blaise. Blaise and his cheesy pick-up lines. Blaise and his twinkling eyes. Blaise and his wide smile. And as she thought, a little smile slipped secretly onto her lips as well.

She'd never admit it, but…

"What's so funny, Granger?"

The smile immediately dropped from her face as she looked up, slightly startled.

Walking towards her, a huge smile on his face, was…

Blaise Zabini.

She fought the temptation to smile in return, settling, instead, for a mock frown.

"Are you stalking me, Zabini?"

Blaise raised his eyebrows in false innocence.

"Who, me? Stalk you? Of course not! Why would I do that?"

She raised an eyebrow in return.

"So it's just pure coincidence that you somehow happen to be in the neighbourhood, wherever I am?"

"Granger, you make it sound as if I've been running into you everyday…which, might I remind you, is not the case."

"Oh, yes, I forgot…you only show up around lunchtime every _alternate_ day…"

Blaise beamed.

"Exactly. See? Only every other day."

"Meticulously every other day…"

"Granger, I have no idea what you're implying. Anyway, I really didn't have any idea you'd be here right now. I was just thinking about you actually. There's something I need to talk to you about."

Hermione looked at him suspiciously.

"What is it about?"

Blaise shivered a little, looking up at the sky. He looked down at her again and smiled sheepishly.

"Do you mind if we go in somewhere warm? I'm kinda freezing…and hungry…"

Hermione's tone was a little sharp.

"Zabini…"

"No, no, I'm serious! I swear I'm not lying…I really do need to talk to you…it's about Draco and Potter…and it really is cold out here…and I really am starving…"

Hermione sighed, watching her breath blow out. Well, she was a little hungry too…

"Alright, come on…"

Blaise beamed again and Hermione rolled her eyes.

They walked into the first restaurant they came to, a small Italian place. They took a small corner table and after they had placed their orders, Hermione turned to Zabini, very curious.

"So…you were saying…"

Blaise was looking at her a little contemplatively.

"Did you know, your hair is a marvelous shade of brown? Not to mention much tamer…it looks nice, Granger."

Hermione's eyes narrowed.

"Zabini…"

Blaise sighed.

"Again. Must I always remind you? _Blaise._ It's not that difficult."

Then, noticing Hermione's expression, he hastily changed the subject.

"Okay, okay, I'll come to the point. Draco and Harry."

Hermione waited.

"I wanted to know how much Harry's been seeing of Cory Belmonte lately."

Hermione frowned.

"Cory Belmonte? What does he have to do with Harry and Draco?"

Blaise sighed, becoming serious.

"Please tell me. I really need to know."

Hermione looked curious.

"Well…Harry took him to practice a couple of times to meet the team…and I know he went over to see the shop…Harry was helping Ron unload stock that day…I think they met at that café a couple of days ago…why?"

Blaise was still serious, lost in thought. He didn't seem to have heard Hermione's question. She decided to repeat it.

"Blaise? Why did you need to know?"

Hearing his name, Blaise snapped out of his trance and smiled.

"There, see? Wasn't that difficult, was it?"

"Don't change the subject."

The smile was gone.

"Granger…"

"If it has something to do with Harry, I want to know."

"It has nothing to with Harry."

"Then why would you ask me that question?"

He sighed.

"It's Draco's secret to tell."

"Ah, so there is a secret. Fine, I'll just go ask Draco then."

"No, Granger, you will do nothing of the sort."

All the mischief and good humour was gone now. He was just as serious as he had been at the auction. His sudden change in mood unsettled her a little. Nevertheless, she recovered quickly and glared at him determinedly.

"Unless you can give me a good reason as to why I shouldn't, I _will_ go and ask Draco. If this secret is going to affect Harry in any way, I want to know about it."

He stared back at her impassively, before his expression suddenly shifted into a glare for a second. Then he sighed and closed his eyes, running his fingers through his hair. When he opened them, they were unreadable, completely different from the warm eyes she had come to know.

"You will not go to Draco because he doesn't know that I am asking you this today. Draco doesn't know that I am trying to figure out why Cory is doing what he is."

"And what is Cory doing exactly?"

"I can't tell you."

"Zabini…"

"I can't tell you because I'm not sure yet."

"What _are_ you sure of then?"

"That Cory coming back into Draco's life is not a good thing."

"Why? I thought they broke up a long time ago. Cory's dating someone else now, isn't he?"

"Yeah…but that's not important. I doubt it matters much to him. I'm pretty sure his real prize is someone else."

"You mean…Harry?"

"If only it were that simple."

Hermione was frustrated now.

"Blaise, will you please stop talking in riddles? I want to know what is happening _now._"

"…Okay. But not here. Come on, let's go for a walk."

Blaise was silent as they walked, trying to put his thoughts into words. He couldn't tell her everything, not until Harry knew everything and he didn't think Draco was ready to let Harry know what had happened. But he wanted to tell her, so, so badly, if only to get her to trust him more. He could tell that she was opening herself to him, every day he saw her. He had lost track of how long he had wanted this to happen. But Draco was his best friend.

He hesitated, picking his words carefully.

"You know Draco and Cory used to date, right?"

She looked up at him, waiting patiently.

"We came here right after the war. We didn't have anything on us, because all our money was in frozen accounts. Not that we'd have gotten anything if they had been open. Our parents weren't all that keen on supporting blood traitors."

His smile was bitter, looking out of place on his handsome, cheerful face.

"Anyway, we came here, got a job…we met Ceci and she let us stay with her. Then we met Zach. Zach was one of our regulars at the café where we worked. He usually came in around our night shift, so we started talking, and one thing led to another…he helped us start up DB, Inc. He was our first client and his cousin, Cory saw our work and became our second."

"Cory was attracted to Draco the moment he saw him. You could practically taste his vibes when he was around Draco. He could barely keep his eyes off him. Draco never really had a choice. They started dating a couple of months after Cory became our client."

"Draco was very…vulnerable around then. The war…things that happened during the war…they took a toll on him. The only people he'd even talk to were Ceci, Zach and me. So when Cory started pursuing him, he was shaken."

"You know, even in school, there had never been a girl who wanted _Draco_, you know? It was always about his name or his money, as clichéd as that sounds. Cory didn't know Draco had ever had money. He was attracted to Draco, the Draco who was vulnerable and helpless. It overwhelmed Draco, the amount of attention Cory bestowed him with. I think it provided Draco the kind of escape he was looking for."

Hermione frowned slightly.

"Escape?"

They were sitting on a bench near a small fountain, watching the water reflect the soft light from the lamps around it. It was quiet and they could hear the soft gurgle and splash as the water fell into the pool below.

Blaise sighed.

"I said there were things that affected him. Draco…he…he wasn't…I can't explain it without telling you what they were. And I can't tell you what they were. But they were bad enough that Draco needed to get away from everything."

Hermione was thoughtful.

"That's why you came to London."

"That was a part of it." he admitted. "But just coming to London wasn't enough. There were enough reminders here as well. About the war…did you know, that while we stayed with her, Ceci would check up on Draco every night? I think she was afraid Draco was going to try to…physically escape."

Hermione's eyes widened.

"Wait…you mean…"

"Yeah. But Draco wasn't ever really suicidal. Anyway, we're getting off topic."

"So, Draco got his escape and Cory got Draco. It seemed good for him in the beginning. Draco got better…more like the person I used to know…I think Cory helped him forget. I know that he trusted Cory enough to tell him the truth about us, and Cory didn't seem very freaked about it. He stayed and that made Draco even happier. We didn't know back then that Zach was a muggle-born. I think, that if it had stayed that way, Draco might have even fallen in love with Cory for real…"

"Draco didn't love him?"

"No, he didn't. He wasn't in love with Cory, but I know he liked Cory and he trusted Cory with his life."

"But then, why did he…"

"For lots of reasons that he probably shouldn't have. But I'll be the first to admit that it was what Draco needed then."

"So…what went wrong?"

"Cory began to get…possessive. He started getting upset when Draco spoke to customers at the café, when Draco had to take client calls in the middle of a date, when Draco couldn't meet him because we had presentations due the next day. He began acting strange when Draco was around other people, even Zach. He'd call Draco at the oddest hours and demand to know what he was doing. Once he waited outside our apartment block for an entire day while we were out scouting locations for a photo shoot. He threw this big tantrum when we got back, saying Draco hadn't told him where we were and making wild accusations. I wasn't in the same room, but since Cory was yelling at the top of his voice, it wasn't all that hard to hear. Draco calmed him down, though, and he left."

Blaise's face darkened, a silent menace passing over his face, making him almost unrecognizable.

"I think that was the first time I saw what Cory was doing to Draco. After he left, I went out and I caught Draco before he could calm down himself."

Blaise broke off, pure rage taking over his features. He looked at Hermione for a moment, his eyes spitting out such hatred, that she was almost scared of him. Then he seemed to realize she was scared and his eyes became sad.

"He was terrified, Hermione. The only thing I could see in his eyes was fear."

Hermione put her hand on his arm, trying to console him as much as she felt she could. He grabbed her hand and pulled it onto his lap, absentmindedly playing with her fingers.

His voice was devoid of any feeling whatsoever.

"We watched it getting worse over the next few weeks. Draco started going back to the way he used to be. He'd walk in after spending the night at Cory's more withdrawn then when he'd left. He avoided all of us; whenever he wasn't with Cory, he'd lock himself up in his room. Zach barged in on him changing once…"

His face hardened.

"There were bruises…all over his body. His stomach, his back. Of course, he denied that Cory did that to him. And all the time, his eyes kept losing any flicker of life they'd ever gained."

Hermione was horrified now.

"But why did he stay with him? Why didn't he just leave?"

Blaise smiled bitterly.

"I don't think Cory gave him that choice. Cory had become a completely different person by then. He seemed to get pleasure from making Draco suffer like that. And as much as I hate to admit it, I think Draco felt he might deserve that treatment."

"What? Why on earth would he think that?"

Seeing Blaise's pointed look, she sighed.

"Something else you can't tell me?"

Blaise's smile this time was genuine, even if it was small.

"You're being very patient. I appreciate that."

She shrugged, smiling wryly.

"Do I have a choice?"

His smile widened and he let out a little chuckle.

"I suppose not."

He abruptly became serious again.

"It became worse. Cory started cheating on Draco, even after Draco found out. He'd leave Draco to go meet other men or women, and then he'd come back smelling of their perfume. He'd take them out where he knew Draco would see them. And he still wouldn't let Draco go, not that Draco didn't try hard enough to leave."

"And then…Cory betrayed him in the worst way possible."

They were walking again, slower this time. Blaise's fingers were still entwined with hers and it didn't seem strange at all. He was walking her home.

"Betrayed him?"

"It was low, even for him. Though I suppose that would be quite a stretch, finding something too low for him to do. But there it is. He did it, and it wrecked Draco completely."

She squeezed his hand when he stopped, encouraging him.

"At least when he was seeing Cory, he'd come out of his room. This time he stayed in there for three whole weeks. He'd put strong wards on the door, so no one could get inside. When the wards finally weakened, we broke in."

He winced as he remembered what he had seen once he got in.

"It was worse then I can say. When Draco finally came out of his room…it was like he was gone. His eyes were dead, he was practically a skeleton. He wasn't here. He wouldn't talk, wouldn't eat. Ceci kept checking on him. He was awake every time she went. He'd just sit there, not moving for hours. Ceci almost killed herself worrying about him."

"Then after a month or so, he just snapped out of it. Just like that, he started talking, eating, sleeping. You'd think he was almost back to normal…if you didn't know him."

"He fooled all our clients, but inside, he was still…not entirely there. He tried to fool us, but of course it didn't work. He moved out soon after, and I went with him, to the apartment next to his, to keep an eye on him. He'd immerse himself at work, spending practically all day and almost half the night at the office. Ceci sat him down one day then, and tried to get him to talk. She succeeded in getting her worries across at least. Draco tried to get better for her. He slept more, went out and met more people. He became…more human."

"He kept getting better…and then…Potter came."

"I wasn't there the first day Potter came, but Ceci gave me a clear enough picture. She knows both of us well enough that she can tell what either of us are thinking even when we have our Slytherin faces on."

He grinned, and Hermione saw the Blaise she knew.

"She said Draco came back to life."

Hermione watched, smiling slightly herself, as he looked up at the softly falling snow and laughed at the memory.

"He was about as expressive as a block of marble but Draco can never disguise his eyes quite well enough. She said the moment he saw Harry, they were shining like she'd never seen them shine before. And the best part is, I don't think Draco knew himself what had happened. I got the chance to see it in action myself later, but it was obvious even before I did that he was different."

"So, love at first sight?"

Blaise looked at her for a second and then looked away, tightening his grip on her hand.

"Not exactly. But that night was the first time in years that Draco didn't have to be dragged out of his apartment to have some fun. He seemed to want to forget any little spark he might have felt."

He chuckled, his eyes shining again and Hermione couldn't help but feel a strange sense of relief.

"He was in denial for a long time after that, right up to the first time you came to the office with Potter. Then I guess, he didn't see the point. And now…"

"And now?"

"And now, they're dating and Draco's falling. He's falling more in love with Potter everyday. I haven't seen Draco this happy since before the war. He's genuinely, truly happy."

He was serious again, this time stopping and turning to face her, his eyes holding hers.

"He wants this to work out and I'm afraid Cory will not let it. Because, you see, Hermione, Cory wants Draco back."

Hermione was shocked, her smile slipping off her face.

"What?"

"I said he had his eyes on another prize, didn't I? He wants Draco. He doesn't like that Draco got away from him and he wants to break Draco again. So he's using Harry. He will try to take Harry away from Draco, and then he will destroy Draco again."

"You don't realize though, Granger, that if he succeeds this time, Draco will not recover again. Harry's healed a lot of wounds, but if he leaves…they will not close once they are ripped open again. He will not heal. And that is something I cannot allow."

He looked at her pleadingly.

"You understand, don't you, Hermione? I can't let Cory get in between them, for Draco's sake…and Harry's."

Hermione's head was spinning. She tried to make sense of it all.

"How…how can you be sure that…"

"Because I know Cory! He's the kind of person who would stop at nothing to get what he wants! And what he wants right now is Draco."

He spun around, turning his back to her. When he spoke he sounded very frustrated.

"Cory came to the office with Zach a couple of weeks ago. We tried not to leave the two of them alone together, but it happened. By the time Zach and I got back…well, they were both _looking_ perfectly business-like, but one was a Slytherin and the other is the lowest species of human worm so how were we supposed to know if something had happened? It was all maddeningly normal. And then we got out of the office and Harry came by just as Zach and Cory were leaving. Cory somehow managed to wrangle an invite from Harry to see the team…Draco wouldn't talk about what happened when I asked him later that night. And now, Harry and Cory are becoming friends…"

He turned around and he looked so, so tired…

"I know how his mind works, Hermione. I studied it close up. And if he doesn't want Draco, I'll never ask you out again. But I know he does…and I need your help to stop it from happening."

He looked at her, his eyes pleading with her again.

Hermione took a deep breath. Her head was still a mess. She needed time to sort this out.

"Blaise…I…I can't give you an answer right now."

He opened his mouth, looking incredulous, but she held up her hand and continued.

"You've given me a lot to think about. I can't take it all in right now. I need time to think. Look, I know you want this for Draco. You have no idea how badly I want it to work out for Harry. That is why I promise I will think it through. But that's all I can promise right now."

He sighed.

"That's the best I can hope for?"

She stepped closer to him and smiled up at him.

"That's the best you can hope for _right now_. But I really do want to help you…"

She patted his cheek and smiled one last time before she turned and climbed the steps up to her door.

He watched as she opened her door and stepped inside.

As he turned to go, he heard her call out to him.

"Blaise…"

Grinning despite himself, he turned to see her peeping out from behind her door.

"Yeah, Hermione?"

She smiled.

"I always get what I want."

Then she shut the door, leaving a grinning Blaise standing outside.

---------------------------------------

**So…good…not good…I know it wasn't as funny as the others but it wasn't meant to be…**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 16! Wow. This is practically never ending. Thank you so much for not getting bored until now…**

-----------------------------

Ron was looking over some accounts one December morning at the Snitch, when the door swung open, bringing a sudden cold gust of wind inside the shop. He shivered at the sudden drop in temperature before looking up to yell at whichever of his friends had come in, only to come face to face with Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini.

He stared at them blankly for a moment, registering their presence in his shop, then glared.

"Oh, it's you. What are you doing here?"

Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Weasley, we're going to be spending a lot more time together in the near future. I suggest you try to get over this childish little prejudice you have towards Slytherins. Or ex-Slytherins."

Ron stood up indignantly, his glare deepening.

"Look, Malfoy, just because I told Harry I'm okay with the two of you dating doesn't mean I have to like you. I know you don't like me either, so cut the prejudice shit and tell me why you're here. I have important things to do and no time to waste on you."

Blaise raised his eyebrow as well.

"I think Draco was talking about the campaign, Weasley."

Draco, however didn't seem to have registered anything beyond Ron's first few words.

"He…told you about us?"

Ron rolled his eyes.

"Of course he told me. I'm his best friend. I knew even before he did."

"And…you're…okay with it?"

Ron sighed and sank back down in his seat.

"Look, Malfoy, This feud between us goes back a long way, and I'm not going to pretend that that isn't a huge contributing factor to my intense dislike of you. Not to mention that I think you're the worst species of Slytherin jerk ever."

Draco frowned. Blaise chuckled softly.

Ron paused for a moment, studying Draco's face.

"But…you make Harry happy. Happier than I've seen him in a while, though I can't figure out why of all the people it has to be you. So, even though I might wish it were anyone but you…I'm okay with the fact that it is you."

He leaned back and grinned.

"Don't tell me you were worried about _my_ reaction? What, you wanted my blessing or something?"

Draco however looked absolutely serious.

"I know how much your opinion means to him. How much you mean to him. If you didn't approve…well, let's just say, I would never want him to make a choice like that. I wouldn't put him in that position."

Ron leaned his elbows on the table, his grin softening into a small but genuine smile.

"Well then, I'm glad we're on the same page."

He sighed again, running one hand through his hair.

"And, well, since Harry told me, I've been thinking. This whole family feud began with our fathers, really. I won't be saying this again, but if I'd met you outside school before any of that got in the way, I probably would have liked you. From what Harry's been telling me…it seems like we have a lot in common."

Draco looked at him warily.

"I want a truce, Malfoy. Since we're going to be working together and you're dating Harry and all. It would be a better use of energy. Takes a lot out of me to loathe you, you know."

He grinned and Draco automatically grinned back.

"Alright, Weasley, truce."

They shook hands. Then Blaise stepped forward.

"Hey can I join in the truce, too?"

Ron looked at him, puzzled.

Blaise continued with a wicked grin on his face.

"You know, since I'm planning on wooing your other best friend, I thought this would be a good thing to do…"

Ron's eyes narrowed and he growled softly.

"What did you say?"

Blaise looked back, his eyes widening in false innocence. Draco rolled his eyes and backed away inconspicuously.

"I was planning to ask Granger out."

Ron stepped forward slowly, unconsciously reaching for his wand. His voice was soft and menacing.

"Would you like to rethink that, Zabini?"

Blaise frowned, looking to be in deep thought.

"Hmm…I don't think so…"

Ron growled again and was just about to pounce when the door opened again, bringing a little swirl of snow with it.

"Draco? Zabini? What are you doing here?"

Ron looked past Blaise to see Hermione in the doorway, dusting snow off her jacket.

Blaise frowned childishly.

"Oh _sure_, call Draco by his first name, but when I ask you politely? _No_…where's the justice, I ask you?"

Ron heard it as he went past to help Hermione with her coat and shot Blaise a smug grin.

Hermione smiled up at Ron and looked back at Draco and Blaise.

"So what are you two doing here?"

"Well, we've been making an ad campaign for a shop we haven't seen yet, so Blaise and I thought we'd come down and take a look before we went any further. We thought it would be a good idea if we could see what we were working for, get some more ideas…"

Hermione nodded.

"Oh, hey, that's a good idea. So have you seen the shop yet? What do you think?"

"Actually, we just came in. Weasley and I were…talking."

Hermione looked from Draco to Ron, both looking extremely nonchalant.

"Ah…okay then."

Ron interrupted, looking a little uncomfortable.

"I was just about to give them the grand tour actually."

Hermione smiled.

"Okay then. You guys go ahead; I need to talk to Zabini about something. Is that okay, Draco?"

Draco looked at them curiously for a second, then shrugged. Ron, on the other hand, looked positively outraged.

"What? But Hermione…"

"What, Ron?"

Ron sighed.

"Never mind. Come on, Malfoy, we'll start from the back."

He headed towards the back of the shop, Draco in tow, still looking back curiously.

Blaise watched them go, a grin on his face, and then turned back to see Hermione looking at him, one eyebrow raised.

"What did you say to Ron?"

Blaise tried to look innocent.

"Who, me? I don't know what you're talking about."

"Then why did Ron look ready to commit murder?"

"Oh, that. Well…"

"Yes?"

"I might have said something…"

"Yes?"

"Never mind. It's not important. What did you want to talk me about?"

Hermione looked at him a little suspiciously.

"It was about what you told me the other night."

Blaise immediately became serious, looking straight into her eyes. She looked back, still a little disconcerted at his sudden changes in mood.

"And?"

She looked down and took a deep breath. When she looked back, she looked into intense eyes, drilling into her mind. She shook her head unconsciously, and they softened slightly.

"I…I want to help you, I do, Blaise…"

His eyes narrowed a little.

"But…"

She sighed.

"Whatever I've seen of Cory Belmonte so far…Blaise, it doesn't fit! The man I know just doesn't fit into the image you gave me!"

Blaise's eyes narrowed further and a hint of anger entered them. He opened his mouth to speak, but she held up her hand, cutting him off.

"Hear me out. I'm not saying you're lying. In fact, I'm inclined to believe that you're telling me the truth. But before I involve Harry or even Ron, I need to have concrete proof. I need to be able to believe it myself, or I won't be able to convince them of anything."

Blaise became calmer.

"I'd get you a Pensieve, but…"

She interrupted again.

"I'm not asking to see your memories. I won't ask you to do that. I need to know…if I can believe…you. I need to believe _you_."

Blaise's eyes softened as he realized what she was saying. He smiled gently.

"I swear that I am not, nor will I ever, lie to _you_. Never you."

She looked into his eyes, seeing the truth there and smiled back.

"Okay then. I believe you. And I will do whatever I can to help you out."

Blaise smiled back gratefully.

"Thank you, Hermione."

"No problem. Come on, let's go catch up to the other two. I don't want to leave them alone for too long…this shop is too new for bloodstains."

Blaise laughed, falling into step beside her.

"Oh, I wouldn't be too worried about that, if I were you…"

"Why?"

"Because, just before you came in, Draco and Weasley formed a truce. They were even smiling at each other! I fully expect them to be braiding each others' hair in the near future…"

Hermione rolled her eyes and reached up to whack Blaise on his head. However, Blaise had predicted this and he ducked, grinning mischievously.

"Aw, come on, Granger, it was just a joke!"

"Don't ever quit your day job, Zabini."

---------------------------

Later, after the two had left, Hermione sat watching Ron going over his accounts. She looked at him thoughtfully.

"So…a truce, huh?"

Ron looked up, not quite paying attention.

"Hmm? Yeah…thought it was about time…"

He rubbed his eyes tiredly. Hermione smiled at him gently.

"Hey, I think it's a good idea. And Harry will be very happy…"

Ron looked down at the sheets of paper covering his table, and spoke slowly.

"I didn't do it just for Harry, you know. It's just…well, you were right when you said we've grown up now. The war's over. And if you think about it, we weren't even on different sides during the war…it's a waste of energy. I don't want to grow up with my father's prejudices. Besides, Mum's going to want to meet him soon and maybe having someone friendly in the family will make it easier when it does happen. Not to mention we're working together…"

Hermione smiled gently at her friend, slightly in awe of how mature he had become.

"You know…you thinking this way…it makes me very happy. It's nice to know that you've grown up this way."

Ron cleared his throat, clearly embarrassed as he always was when things became serious.

"Yeah, yeah. Enough with the sharing and feeling, you're scaring me."

Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Why am I scaring you?"

Ron leaned forward conspiratorially.

"Well…you've been here for almost an hour and a half, Hermione."

"And?"

"You haven't hit me once. It's abnormal."

Hermione rolled her eyes and whacked Ron on his head.

"…Ow."

---------------------------------------

Blaise poured out a drink for himself and Draco leaned back in his chair and stared at his friend who was obviously trying to hide something and failing miserably. He grinned as Blaise began whistling tunelessly, clearly trying to convey an impression of nonchalance. When would he learn that he could never deceive Draco?

"Okay, Blaise, enough with the charade. Tell me what Granger had to tell you that was so important that she needed to talk to you alone."

Blaise turned around and grinned, coming over to Draco. He kept his glass on the table between the sofa and the chairs and handed Draco his glass. Then he stretched out on the sofa, his feet on one of the armrests and his head on the other. He turned his head to one side, grinning widely at Draco.

"Now, now, Draco, when have you ever known me to share a secret?"

Draco snorted.

"Granger told _you_ a secret? Yeah, right. That'll be the day."

Blaise looked offended.

"I think that was an insult, Draco."

"Very astute, Blaise."

The two of them were in Draco's apartment, having a nightcap. After they had left Ron's shop, Draco had noticed the slightly goofy expression on his friend's face, no doubt a side effect of the time he had spent with the pretty muggleborn, but he made no enquiries then, even though Blaise was obviously waiting for Draco to ask. They walked back to their office in silence, each immersed in his thoughts. The rest of the day gave them no opportunity to talk about anything so they when they finally got a moment to talk, it was already very late at night. By now, Blaise was bursting with whatever he was keeping inside him, so Draco decided to take pity on him, which led them to where they were now.

Draco leaned back in his chair, putting his legs on the glass top table in front of him. He leaned his head on the back of the chair, sinking in and making himself comfortable. He took a sip and raised his head to look at Blaise, who was staring up at the ceiling, lost in his own happy world.

"Come on Blaise, don't make me beg. What secret did Granger have to tell you that you can't even tell me?"

He didn't miss the shadow that crossed Blaise's face for a second before Blaise sat up and grinned at him.

"Oh no, that's between me and Hermione. There is no way you're going to find out what it is from me."

Draco shrugged.

"Fair enough. I'll just wait till she tells Harry and then I'll ask him."

Blaise looked alarmed for a second. Then his face relaxed and he leaned back into his original position, looking back at the ceiling.

"She won't tell Harry. She can keep a secret."

Draco looked at Blaise carefully, noting the undertone in his voice as he spoke. Then he decided not to pursue the matter for the moment.

"Yeah, she can."

They sat in silence for a few moments. Then Draco looked up at Blaise, a wicked grin on his face.

"So have you asked her out yet?"

Blaise choked on his drink.

Draco burst out laughing, staring at Blaise as he sat up, still spluttering and gazing incredulously back at Draco.

"Draco!"

Draco straightened up, controlling the occasional chuckle making a bid at solemnity.

"What?"

"You can't just…I can't…she isn't…these things take time!"

Draco raised one eyebrow.

"Oh, they do, do they?"

"Of course, they do! You can't just go and ask a girl like her out for a drink or something! These things have to be done slowly, one step at a time!"

Draco mused over this. Then he looked at Blaise, nodding his head in agreement.

"Yes, I suppose you're right. Though, I think you should tell Zach about this. He was planning to ask Hermione to the next Pirates' game on Saturday."

And Draco burst out laughing again as Blaise choked on his drink for a second time.

---------------------------------

"Hey, Ron?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you think about Cory Belmonte?"

Hermione was helping Ron shut the store for the night. The two of them had stayed up late, finishing up final accounts together.

Ron pulled the shutter down and locked it. He pocketed the key and started walking slowly, pondering Hermione's question.

"Well…he seems like a nice enough person…from a distance anyway."

"What do you mean by 'from a distance'?

"Well…like at the auction the other night. He seemed nice and all, really friendly…but there's just something about him…"

Hermione looked at Ron, studying his face. When she spoke, her tone was cautious.

"Something…like what?"

"It's just…I can't describe it, sometimes, the way he stands, the way he walks…he kinda reminds me of…a hunter, you know? And I saw him looking at Harry when he came to the shop…he looked…I don't know, the only word I can think of, is…hungry. It's a little disturbing."

Hermione looked down at the snowy footpath, chewing her lip in thought. Then she came to a decision.

"Ron…there's something I need to tell you."

Ron caught the tone of her voice and looked up at her, immediately concerned.

"What is it, Hermione?"

"It's about…Cory."

Ron looked bewildered.

"About Cory?"

Hermione took a deep breath and looked into Ron's eyes.

"You're not going to like this very much and I'm not at liberty to tell you everything I know, but I need your help with this and I would really appreciate it if you would help me."

Ron looked at her warily.

"Hermione, what's this about?"

Hermione bit her lip.

"Promise me you'll listen to everything before you say anything. Promise you won't interrupt."

Ron looked even more wary.

"Hermione…"

"Promise."

Ron sighed.

"Alright, I promise. Now will you tell me?"

"You're not going to like this." she reminded him.

"Well, I made a promise, didn't I? I won't say a word."

Hermione took another deep breath and started walking, Ron falling into pace beside her.

"I ran into Blaise outside the Ministry the other day…"

---------------------------------

**I swear it will pick up pace…I'm sorry if it's dragging a bit.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay, so this chapter's kind of a filler…not so very important, just something to say what the next chapter's going to be about…but it was fun to write!**

--------------------------------------

Ron was sitting in Hermione's apartment, a mug of hot chocolate in his hand, still trying to absorb what he had just heard. Of course, he knew that Hermione hadn't told him everything, she'd made it clear at the beginning that she couldn't. After what he'd heard though, it seemed unbelievable that there was more.

Once again, he went over what Hermione had told him. Blaise and Draco came to London. They met Ceci and Zach and Cory. Cory and Draco started dating. And then…

Hermione had had a little trouble telling him this part, deciding what to tell him and what to hide. In the end, she only told him that Cory had suddenly become abusive and betrayed Draco so badly that Draco almost broke down completely.

Ron believed his eyes more than he believed his ears. So, it was the look in her eyes, more than her words that convinced Ron that there was much more to the story, more that he would not like to hear. Putting all that together with the impression he had of Cory Belmonte…that was enough to seriously shake any belief Ron had had about the man's good side. The sense of menace, one he had not wanted to mention to Hermione seemed all the more justified now, and while he felt deeply sorry for Draco, his thoughts were centered mainly on Harry. Harry and his relationship with Belmonte.

He raised his head to see Hermione staring at him anxiously, cradling her cup in both her hands.

"What does Zach Belmonte have to do with all this? I mean, they're cousins, aren't they? So what did he do?"

Hermione shook her head slowly, catching his meaning.

"From what Blaise told me, Zach was on Draco's side. He tried to help Draco as much as he could, but…he couldn't get too involved. Cory is his cousin."

Ron took a long sip, organizing his thoughts.

"Hermione, I believe that you're telling the truth but…"

"It's not enough, I know. You need visible proof. But, Ron, I can't offer you any. All I can tell you that Blaise looked absolutely, genuinely distraught when he was telling me all this. There's no way he could have faked it. No one could have faked it."

"You do realize that it's not going to be enough to convince Harry."

Hermione bit her lip.

"Well, actually…I wasn't going to tell Harry. And I don't think you should either."

"_What_?? Hermione, he needs to know this!"

"I know…I know he does, but I don't think _we_ are the right people to tell him! This is all Draco's story, Ron, and I think the only person he should hear it from should be Draco himself."

"What if Malfoy decides never to tell him?"

"We still can't tell him. Though, the way their relationship seems to be progressing, I have a feeling Draco will tell Harry about this, sooner or later. In that case, all we have to do is wait."

"What if he doesn't, though?"

"Then we hope that Draco knows what he's doing. The way Blaise put it though, it's going to come out whether Draco wants it to or not."

"What do you mean?"

"Blaise thinks…Cory's planning something?"

"Planning something? Like what?"

"He wouldn't say. But if he's right, then I hope that Harry finds out before Cory does anything. I don't want to imagine what will happen otherwise."

"Yeah…Harry will be…"

Hermione smiled grimly.

"Harry? Oh no, Harry will recover, to some extent. It's Draco I'm worried about."

Ron stared at her. Then he shrugged and leaned back, sighing.

"I guess you're right."

Then he snorted.

"I never thought I'd see the day when I'd worry about a Slytherin. Or ex-Slytherin."

Hermione smiled slightly.

"You know, they aren't all that bad. They can be quite funny…on occasion."

Ron raised his head and looked at Hermione through half closed lids.

"Are we still talking about the same Snake here?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"It depends on which Slytherin you mean."

Ron sat up and frowned.

"Stop playing dumb. I've known you since we were eleven. You know which one I'm talking about."

Hermione ran her finger along the rim of her mug, before taking a sip. Ron growled softly. She looked up and smirked.

"Jealous, Ron? Did you want to ask me out?"

Ron pretended to gag.

"About as much as I want to ask Ginny out. Come on, stop kidding around. I'm serious."

Hermione sighed.

"Why does it matter so much? I mean, you don't seem to have half as much of a problem with Draco. And anyway, I haven't said anything about how I feel about him."

"How stupid do you think I am exactly?"

"Well…"

"Oh shut up. I was there during fourth year, remember? When you had that massive non-crush on Viktor Krum? This is exactly the same thing."

"You know, now that you mention it, it does seem familiar. You're just as paranoid about this now, as you were back then."

"Excuse me, for not wanting my best friend hurt. That man was a professional playboy before he met you. And from what I remember from our school years, Zabini seems to be exactly the same."

Hermione looked into her cup.

"Viktor was not a playboy…he was just shy. And Blaise…he _was_ like that. It doesn't mean he's the same now. Draco's changed, hasn't he? Why can't Blaise change as well? I've talked to him, Ron. He…he isn't what he seems to be."

Ron raised his eyebrow.

"Oh? What is he like then?"

Hermione thought for a second.

"I'm…not quite sure yet. His moods change really fast…I can never make out what he's thinking…the way he is around most people, it's like a kind of mask, some kind of protection."

"Against what?"

"I don't know! But…he lowers his mask for me. That's why he told me about Draco."

Ron groaned.

"Oh no. You _do_ like him. Both of you! I'm losing my best friends to a couple of snakes! Maybe I should ask Pansy Parkinson out…just to make things even…"

Hermione laughed.

Just then, the fire in her hearth flared and Harry appeared in the green flames, coughing as he stepped out.

He wiped his glasses and looked up at both of his friends sitting close together on the couch.

"Am I interrupting something?"

Ron grinned.

"Oh yeah, Hermione and I were just making plans to elope."

"Really? Where were you planning to go?"

"Oh not too far, we both have work tomorrow."

"Ah, I see. What were you going to do for witnesses?"

"Hermione thought it would seem more impulsive if we just picked someone off the street."

"Oh. Hey Hermione, did you tell Zabini about this? I think he should know…"

Hermione rolled her eyes and got up, smacking both of them on their heads (hard) before walking into her kitchen to get Harry a mug.

Harry laughed before settling himself on a chair across Ron. Ron turned to him and grinned.

"So, Harry, how was your day lounging in bed?"

Harry nodded seriously.

"Oh, mm, great…I got a lot of rest…"

Ron chuckled and after half a second, Harry joined in.

"I got bored after about twenty minutes so I went to Hogwarts. I haven't seen Hagrid in ages. I met Ginny and Neville there too."

Hermione came in just then and handed Harry a mug before sitting on the sofa next to Ron, tucking her legs under herself.

"Oh, you met Neville? How is he?"

"He's good. He told me to water his plants."

"You mean you haven't been doing it so far? Some roommate you are."

Harry threw a pillow at Ron.

"Ginny says hi. She asked me what I was doing for Christmas."

"What _are_ you doing for Christmas?"

"Mrs. Weasley invited me over for Christmas Eve dinner and Christmas lunch."

"I know _that_. I meant besides that."

"Well…Draco and I haven't spoken about Christmas yet. He's coming over for dinner tomorrow, so I was planning to bring it up then."

There was a pause as Harry sipped at his drink.

"Mrs. Weasley asked if I was bringing anyone with me."

"Ah."

"I was wondering…if it would be okay to ask Draco to come."

There was another pause. Hermione looked at Ron out of the corner of her eye. Ron was staring into the fire.

"Why don't you?"

Harry looked up, his eyes wide.

"You…you wouldn't mind?"

Ron looked up at Harry, smiling.

"Of course not. You're serious about him, aren't you? You're sure this is leading somewhere?"

"Yeah…yeah, definitely."

"Then, yeah it's okay."

"But…won't your family mind?"

Hermione spoke this time.

"_Your_ family loves you. They might have some problems accepting it at first but I'm sure they'll come around once they've seen the two of you together."

Harry looked at Ron.

"You think so too?"

"Yeah, I do. And anyway, I'll be there if you need any support. And I'm sure the twins will use this opportunity to poke fun at you. It might break the ice."

Harry grinned wryly.

"Oh, the joy."

Hermione laughed.

"So, Hermione what are you doing for Christmas?"

"Well, my folks are going to my Aunt Ethel's for dinner on Christmas Eve, so I'll be able to come to the Burrow then and lend you some more moral support.…Aunt Ethel and I had some…differences of opinion on proper table etiquette so I'm not going to be welcome there for a while…I'll be having lunch at home the next day though, so I'll drop by the Burrow later. "

Ron stared at her, a tentative smile on his face.

"Differences of opinion?"

Hermione adopted her haughtiest expression.

"She thought it was good manners to allow her little brat to pour gravy all over my dessert. I didn't."

Ron burst out laughing. Harry smiled into his hot chocolate.

"So what did you do?"

Hermione was still looking a bit haughty.

"Nothing."

"Yeah right."

"I'm serious. I just sat him down and firmly explained to him what he had done wrong."

"So why aren't you welcome there any more?"

A wicked glint entered Hermione's eye.

"Well…let's just say he won't be going to any high places any time soon. And it's a safe bet to assume he'll be avoiding jam from now on."

Ron had stopped laughing now.

"Remind me never to get on your bad side."

Hermione just smiled contentedly. Then she sat up.

"Wait, you're having him over for dinner tomorrow? Who's going to cook?"

Harry looked affronted.

"I can cook!"

Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"So you're going to feed him macaroni and cheese?"

Harry grinned sheepishly.

"Okay, okay, you got me. That's kinda why I came here actually…"

Hermione sighed.

"You want me to help you cook?"

"Only if you aren't doing else…"

Hermione sighed again.

"I'll come over in the morning. We can decide what to make then."

Harry beamed.

"Thanks, 'Mione! I owe you big."

"Yeah, yeah, put it on my tab. And don't call me 'Mione."

----------------------------------


	19. Chapter 19

**Here you go, Harry and Draco's first dinner date!**

**I hope you like Harry's apartment; it took quite some time to iron out…**

**Enjoy!**

------------------------------------

Draco stood outside Harry's apartment at seven the next evening staring at the door. He didn't understand what was happening. It wasn't like this was his first date with Harry. They'd been out loads of times so far. So all this nervousness was just plain ridiculous. He willed his hand to lift itself and knock once again. Nothing. He swallowed and then bit his lip anxiously, cursing himself.

Come on, he told himself encouragingly, this is Harry. Just Harry. Nothing to worry about. Only Harry. Only the most gorgeous, funny, intelligent, caring person Draco had ever set eyes on. He clutched the bottle of wine in his hand harder to stop himself turning around and sprinting back the way he had come.

Berating himself, he resisted the urge to smack himself before taking a deep breath and stepping forward to knock on the door.

Knocking twice he stepped back and examined the corridor for the umpteenth time. Harry lived on the top floor of a Victorian age building a little away from the centre of the city. Though it looked ancient from the outside, the inside was very modern.

He turned as he heard the door open, smiling in anticipation, a greeting on his lips, only to come face to face with Hermione Granger.

Hermione smiled at the bewildered look on his face, opening the door wider.

"Draco, it's nice to see you again. Harry's in the kitchen-Harry, Draco's here! He'll be right out."

Draco blinked. Hermione smiled again.

"Come in, come in, let me take your coat, Harry's a little busy with dinner…"

Draco walked inside the apartment in a slight daze, automatically looking around.

They were standing in a narrow passage, which led out into what looked like the living room. There was a shoe rack behind the door and a row of hooks on the opposite wall, on which hung some coats and jackets. The walls were a smooth creamy white, soothing until you looked at the living room wall visible from the passage which was painted a dark yet vivid red.

He followed Hermione into the living room and his mouth dropped.

Harry's place was amazing.

The apartment was dominated by the front room, a large, airy space. The wall facing him was the only red wall in the room. The rest of the walls were pure white. There was a kind of pit right in the middle, dominating the free space. A couple of steps around each side of the pit led into different rooms. The floor of the pit was the same vivid red as the wall, broken by the white raised portions of the room. There was no furniture in the pit, save an old, comfortable looking sofa and a low wooden table in front of it. The opposite side was lined with large soft cushions, all black, setting off the contrast between the red and white even more. A large painting hung on the red wall. It was a picture of leaves, in beautiful autumn shades. The two steps on Draco's right led to two wooden doors, both of which were closed. There was a huge bookcase between the two doors, full of books of various sizes and bindings and ages. There was another room, parallel to the passage which Draco assumed was the kitchen, considering the heavenly smells wafting out of it. The steps on the left of the pit led to a pair of French windows leading to the balcony which covered the entire left side. At first glance, all Draco could see was a large mass of green.

Hermione broke into his reverie.

"Well, I should be going now. It was nice seeing you, Draco. Harry! I'm leaving!"

She smiled at Draco and grabbing a coat from one of the hooks, went out, closing the door behind her.

Draco began looking around at his surroundings again, still a little stunned.

"Draco? Are you going to just stand there all evening?"

Draco turned to see Harry coming out of the kitchen, smiling. He wore a black button down shirt over jeans, the sleeves folded up to his elbows. His hair was as untidy as ever and his eyes were twinkling at some secret joke.

Draco smiled back, walking towards Harry and smiling down into his eyes as he came closer. He pulled Harry closer with one arm and kissed him, smiling at the light pink on Harry's cheeks when they parted.

"Hello."

Harry smiled back.

"Is that going to be a regular greeting now?"

"I think so. I mean, I can't think of a better way…"

Harry laughed, pecking Draco on the lips again.

"Neither can I."

Draco stepped back a little, holding up the bottle of wine.

"I got wine."

Harry took the bottle, grinning.

"Always a good gift. Feel free to look around, I'll get some glasses."

He went back into the kitchen. Draco decided to take a look out of the balcony. He stepped through the door and barely kept his jaw from dropping again. The balcony was not a balcony so much as a greenhouse, with various types of plants covering the floor and every visible surface. They were of different sizes, shapes, colours and the mix of perfumes from the flowering plants was overpowering but not at all unpleasant. As he was wondering whether to go further inside, he heard Harry come up behind him.

"Ah, I see you found the Greenhouse."

He turned and took the glass Harry handed before asking his question.

"The Greenhouse? With a capital 'G'?"

Harry grinned.

"Yeah, that's what we all call it. It doesn't actually resemble a terrace anymore."

"So, you keep all these plants yourself? How do you manage it? I would think you wouldn't have a lot of time…"

"Oh no, these aren't mine. I don't have the first trace of a green thumb. These are all Neville's."

"Neville Longbottom?"

"Yeah, he's my roommate. He's teaching at Hogwarts these days, along with Ginny Weasley, Ron's sister. He teaches Herbology. This is his version of an ideal garden."

"Wow."

"Yeah, pretty much…come on, we shouldn't stay here too long without protective gear…bad things happen"

"Bad things?"

"Don't ask…Dean still has nightmares sometimes."

Draco contemplated this as they headed back to the living room. Then, pushing aside the grisly thoughts for the present, he looked around the apartment again.

"Hey, um, don't mind me asking, but…don't you already have a house? I mean, the Order headquarters were in your house right?"

"Yeah, that's the one Sirius left me. I still own it but it's too big for just one person, so I only use it when all the Weasleys decide to come down to London, or for the bigger parties we throw sometimes."

"Oh. But, Harry, you have to know, this place is really awesome."

Harry rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Thanks…Hermione and Ginny and Luna deserve most of the credit, though. Neville's at the school most of the time and even I'm not around very often because of my matches and training camps, so those two did all of the interior decoration. Hermione and Luna drop in from time to time when both of us are out to water the plants and clean up a little."

Draco was looking at Harry, an odd look in his eyes.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing…it's just…you are all very close, aren't you? I can tell…the way you talk about them…"

"Well…yeah, I mean, we've been through a lot of stuff together, you know? Not just the Gryffindors, Luna too…she was there during the time with the DA group and then at the Ministry…even during the war…they're very important to me."

He looked at Draco, putting his hand softly on Draco's cheek.

"Just as important as you're becoming."

Draco smiled and pulled Harry closer. He kissed Harry longer this time, letting go when it became apparent that he needed to breathe. Harry gently pulled away from him, his eyes shining.

"Time for dinner?"

"Lead the way."

------------------------------------

They sat close together on the sofa after dinner, Draco leaning against one arm with his arms around Harry who was leaning against him, his back against Draco's chest.

Draco sighed contentedly.

"That was good."

Harry smiled sleepily.

"Yeah. You should thank Hermione, though; she did all the major cooking. I only tasted it."

"Granger made all that? And here I thought I was eating something you made by yourself, especially for me. Harry, I'm hurt. I'm deeply hurt. Really, I am."

"Well, I'm sorry but I didn't think it would do to have you die of food poisoning the first time we had dinner together."

Draco chuckled softly.

"You're that bad?"

"Hermione says the only thing she can trust me not to burn is water. Though, even she admits I make a pretty mean mac'n'cheese…"

Draco was laughing openly now. Harry frowned.

"Yeah, yeah, make fun of me. I bet you can't cook either…"

"I've been able to make a complete meal since the age of ten."

"Show off."

"What? I'm serious. I'll tell you what, I'll cook for you when you come over and then you can see for yourself. My lamb in oyster sauce is world famous, I'll have you know."

"Show off."

They sat in silence for a while. Draco played with Harry's fingers absently, already planning a menu in his head for when Harry came over, while Harry tried to summon up courage to ask Draco what he was doing for Christmas. He took a deep breath and sat up to turn and face Draco. Draco, pulled out of his reverie, looked surprised for a second, growing intrigued at the nervous look on Harry's face.

"What's the matter, Harry?"

Harry looked down at his clasped hands for a moment, biting his lip. Draco became slightly worried.

"Harry, what's...?"

"Draco, what are you doing for Christmas?"

Since Harry said this in one breath, it took Draco a couple of seconds to figure out what he was saying. When he did, he smiled slightly, allowing himself to get his hopes up a little.

"For Christmas? Well…Blaise and I were planning to release the first ads for The Snitch on the day before Christmas…but that's only about one morning's work. I was kinda hoping that…maybe…well, I wanted to know if…I was going to ask if you wanted to have dinner with me on Christmas Eve."

Harry blinked.

"You want to have dinner with me?"

"Well…yeah…I mean I understand if you have other plans, but I just thought…you know what, never mind, forget I asked, you're probably doing something else…"

"But…but what about Blaise and Ceci?"

"They have their own plans. Ceci usually goes home to her folks during Christmas and Blaise and I haven't spent Christmas together in a while, because of…well, things came up. I think he has other plans this year. But anyway, you don't have to cancel your plans because of me or anything, I just thought I'd ask…"

Harry was silent for a moment. Then he smiled, amused.

"Actually, I was going to ask you if _you_ had plans on Christmas Eve. There's a party I've been invited to and I was wondering if you wanted to come along, if you were free."

"A party? With you?"

"Well yeah, considering I'm the one asking you, you would in all likelihood have to go with me. Of course, if you have anyone else you want to bring, I might have to give it some thought…it's only a plus-one invite…"

Draco pulled Harry towards him so that Harry fell, chuckling, onto Draco who wrapped his arms around Harry. He kissed the top of Harry's head.

"I'd love to come."

Harry's eyes widened. He scrambled out of Draco's arms to sit up and look carefully into Draco's eyes.

"Really? You really want to come?"

Draco looked at him warily, slowly pulling him back again.

"Yeah…I really want to spend Christmas Eve with you."

Harry's smile was dazzling.

"Thank you very much."

Draco smiled, bending slightly to capture Harry's lips.

"You're very welcome."

There was a long silence then. Until the phone suddenly rang.

Draco pulled away gently.

"Harry, your phone's ringing…"

Harry, who looked very disgruntled at Draco's actions, grabbed Draco's shirt and pulled him back.

"Don't care."

"Harry…"

"Shut up. Let it ring."

"…"

"…"

"Harry…"

"No."

"It's driving me mad. Please just pick it and you can hang up immediately if you want. Just make it stop."

Harry sighed, shooting an annoyed glare at Draco.

"Fine. But you ruined the mood. You owe me."

"Come back quickly and I'll make it up to you."

Flashing a quick grin at Draco, Harry jogged off through one of the doors opposite and emerged a second later, already talking.

"What do you want?...well, yeah, you _are_ kinda disturbing something important…fine. What is it?...Tuesday? I can't, I have a practice and anyway, the pitch is off limits to everyone…you might, but I still can't…yeah, maybe some other time…get a life, dude, seriously, don't you have to work or something?...Yeah, yeah, now bugger off, I'm busy…yeah, right, as if I'm going to tell you…yeah, bye."

He hung up, and came towards the sofa again, tossing the phone on the table as he came.

Draco watched in amusement as Harry grinned apologetically and settled himself near Draco again.

"So…where were we?"

Draco smiled, leaning towards Harry.

"Right around here, I think…who was that anyway? It seemed pretty urgent…"

"Oh, that…that was just Cory."

Draco stiffened and pulled away.

"Cory? As in, Cory Belmonte?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You're in touch with Cory Belmonte?"

"Is that a problem?"

"No, no…it's not a problem…it's just…I mean, I told you about us, didn't I? That we used to date…"

Harry sat up, looking concerned and a little wary.

"Yeah…but…it's not like we're good friends or anything…he likes to gatecrash practices sometimes…I think it's a little weird, but, it doesn't seem polite to tell him to stop coming, you know? I mean there are plenty of groupies hanging around all the time so we can't just tell only him to leave…we don't even talk all that much…"

Harry was in serious danger of babbling now.

Draco shook his head, still a little stiff.

"No…that's…that's okay, I just…I know this might sound a little overbearing and possessive, but…I don't want you to get close to him, okay, Harry? He's…he's not a good person."

"Don't worry about that. There's no way I'm going near him, not while I'm with you."

"That's not it. He isn't a good person. He's not as charming as he makes himself out to be. If you get too close, he could end up hurting you really badly."

"Draco, relax. I'm not getting too close to him, okay? Really. I don't want to be near any of your exes, however saintly-or-otherwise they may be. And anyway…I kinda like that you're being so overbearing and possessive."

Draco's eyes were a bit worried, but he beamed nonetheless. Taking advantage of Harry's change of topic, he leaned forward again.

"Thank you. So, I believe I owe you something…"

Harry grinned, partly in relief, his eyes shining, as he met Draco halfway.

"Ah yes, I remember that too…"

And so that topic was closed.

--------------------------------------

Draco only realized as he was leaving, that he didn't know where Harry's Christmas Eve party was going to be. He decided to ask as he was putting on his coat.

"By the way, Harry, you didn't say…where are we going on Christmas Eve?"

Harry looked a little shifty, shoving his hands in his pockets and looking down at his feet, refusing to meet Draco's eyes.

"Um…well...the party…it's…um…um well, it's not a _party_ so much as an extended family gathering of sorts…but it's usually very like a party because of…um…the people at the, uh, the gathering…"

"Where are you taking me, Harry?"

Harry looked a bit panicked now.

"Promise me you won't get upset or anything…I was going to tell you but then the phone rang…"

"Oh my god, you're taking me to one of those orgies at one of those cheap hotels, aren't you? I keep hearing rumours about sports teams indulging in those kinds of things…that's what it is right?"

Harry didn't know whether to laugh or smack Draco over the head.

"Oh my god, we're going to get drunk and you're going sell me to a flesh trader in disguise and I'll have to go one those brothels where they make you sleep with weird fetishists with stinky feet and STDs…"

Harry now clutching his stomach and wiping tears from his eyes. Draco stared at him in mingled confusion and hurt.

"I'm very happy that you're enjoying my impending doom so much."

Harry took a deep breath, trying to control his laughter.

"Draco…well, at least you've made it easier for me to tell you where we're going."

"Where are we going?"

Harry looked into Draco's eyes.

"I want to take you to the Burrow."

Draco blinked, taking the words in. His eyes widened as they slowly registered.

"The…the Burrow? As in house of the Weasleys…that Burrow?"

"Yeah, that Burrow."

Draco looked a little bewildered.

"But why?"

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Because I want you to meet them."

Draco didn't get it.

"But why?"

Harry looked a little amused.

"Because they're my family and you're my boyfriend."

It finally hit.

"You…you want to introduce me…to your family?"

Harry smiled.

"Yes."

Draco unconsciously bit his lip, unsure whether to smile or cry or be exceedingly grateful that he'd been brought up well enough to avoid doing either at times like these. Happiness is a weakness. Also, he did not want to embarrass himself in front of Harry.

"Harry…I…I don't know what to say…"

"Say you'll come."

"Yeah…yeah, yes, definitely…but…won't they mind?"

"Mrs. Weasley asked me to bring a date. She didn't say who to bring. So I'm assuming she's leaving the choice up to me. And I'm choosing you. Who else would I take?"

"You know what I mean."

"Don't worry about that. Maybe they'll have a few problems at first, but they'll have to get past them. They will. They know how much you helped us during the war. They will understand that you are important to me. I'm not going to leave you because of some idiotic old feud that doesn't concern me anyway. They know that."

He grinned.

"Besides, you don't know Mrs. Weasley. She loves to feed new people. And the twins will take your side because they know your work…and Ron and Hermione will be there, too. And I'll be right next to you all through it."

"But Harry…"

Harry touched Draco's cheek.

"Draco, please. I want the most important people in my life to get along. And I'd rather it happen sooner rather than later."

Draco sighed.

"Well…if it's that important to you…I guess I can't refuse."

He frowned.

"Damn it. That means I only have a week to buy presents."

Harry laughed and reached up to give Draco a peck on his lips.

"Thank you."

---------------------------------------

**Next time: DRACO MEETS THE WEASLEYS!!!!!!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Christmas at the Weasleys!!! Though isn't a sequence of events so much as different people's point of view…I thought it might be better that way rather than saying what happened…also I tried to get inside Mrs. Weasley's head as a very maternal figure…I hope it works out…do tell me what you think…**

-----------------------------------------

"So, Ron, did Harry say who he's bringing with him tonight?"

The Weasleys and Hermione were seated in the kitchen in the Burrow, helping Mrs. Weasley prepare the evening's meal. Hermione had decided to come by early because her Aunt Ethel had called her parents over early. Now the twins, Ron, Ginny and Hermione were seated around the table, shelling a mountain of peas while Bill and Percy stood at the counter next to their mother peeling an equally large mountain of potatoes. Charlie was watching a pot of rich simmering sauce while Mr. Weasley cleaned the turkeys and Mrs. Weasley industrially bustled about seeming to accomplish thrice the amount of work everyone else was doing in the same amount of time. Harry was due to arrive in the evening because he had promised to spend the day with Teddy at his grandparents'.

Ron smiled slightly. _Should I tell them now…or later…?_

Mrs. Weasley turned to look at her youngest son.

"Well?"

_I think…now. They might need time to get used to it…_

"Uh yeah…yeah he did…"

Ginny looked at her brother, eyes glittering at the prospect of new developments.

"And?"

Ron looked at her innocently.

"And what?"

Ginny narrowed her eyes. The twins grinned at each other.

"I think what Mum and Mum Jr. mean is…_who_ is he bringing? _Who_ exactly is the unfortunate, courageous soul who's dared to brave the dozens of Harry's fangirls to make it into his heart?"

Mrs. Weasley rolled her eyes as the rest of the kitchen burst into laughter.

"Oh, you two…It's just that this is the first time that Harry's ever shown enough interest in someone to bring them home. I wonder who she is. You know don't you Ron?"

Ron looked at Hermione and grinned.

"Yeah…we've met before, actually…"

"Oh, is she someone from school?"

Hermione realized what Ron was doing and looked concerned for a moment before shaking her head slightly and smiling back. She did love to see the effects of bombshells…when she was in on the secret, of course.

"Yeah it's someone from school…"

Ginny couldn't control herself any longer.

"Well, who is it?"

Ron grinned widely.

"Aw, don't worry, Gin. You won't have to wait too long…only till the evening."

Ginny shook her head.

"Oh, come on, Ron, just tell us already."

Mrs. Weasley joined in.

"Don't be difficult, Ron."

The twins chimed in.

"Yes, Ron…do tell."

Ron sighed.

"Well…no."

He took a deep breath.

"You'll meet him when they get here."

There was a pause while this sunk in. Then Mrs. Weasley spoke.

"Him?"

Ron shot another look at Hermione.

"Yeah…him."

There was a deep silence as everyone froze. Every sign of activity in the kitchen ceased as everyone averted their eyes from Mrs. Weasley and stared at their piles of vegetables as if they held the map to the missing link. The kitchen itself seemed to stop in time as everyone took this in. Hermione shot a look and Ron and bit her lip. Ron smiled back. Then Mrs. Weasley spoke again.

"I see. Well, since you insist on keeping it such a secret, I suppose we will have to wait."

There was a collective exhaling of held breaths.

"You said we've met him before, Ron? I wonder who it is?"

The twins had identically diabolical smiles on their faces as they looked at Ron and Hermione for confirmation. They grew at the nods from the other two.

"This is going to be _very_ interesting…"

-------------------------------

Draco and Harry stood outside the Burrow that evening, staring at a closed door. They had been staring at it for the past ten minutes ever since Draco had a sudden panic attack.

Now Harry was trying to talk to him in a soothing tone, while all he really wanted to do was smack Draco and get inside where it was warm. He was slowly losing feeling in his toes.

"Draco…it's going to be okay."

"No it's not, because they hate me."

"Draco…they don't hate you."

A raised eyebrow.

"Okay, maybe they do, but they don't know you like I do."

"How could they? They hated me before."

"They'll see that you've changed."

"Not before they hex me first."

"They won't hex you."

"You don't know that, they love you. They hate me."

"Draco, they haven't seen you for five years. They didn't know you before not seeing you for five years. They won't be able to know you if we keep standing out here because we're going to freeze to death. Please, let's just go in."

There was a pause for a few seconds while Draco took several deep breaths.

"Draco, let's go."

"…No."

"Draco…"

"I'm not ready."

"Draco, it's really cold out here. It's really warm in there. At least take that into consideration."

"…"

Now Harry was frustrated. He groaned in exasperation and pulled Draco down to look straight into his eyes.

"What will it take to get you inside?"

"Three big bottles of Firewhiskey."

"Not an option."

"Three bottles of regular whiskey?"

"No alcohol."

"…A kiss."

Harry rolled his eyes, but pulled Draco close nonetheless. In the following few moments, Draco forgot his fear, where they were, the weather, the bags in his hands, what his name was…

Then the door opened. When this fact broke through, the two of them pulled apart.

Fred Weasley stood at the door, his twin cackling behind him. Fred had a video camera in his hand.

"Oh no, don't stop on our account…we're just gathering footage…go on…continue…"

Harry detached himself from Draco very reluctantly and rolled his eyes again.

"Sod off."

George grinned wider.

"Merry Christmas to you too."

Harry reached behind him and grabbed hold of Draco, who was slowly inching away towards the road outside the gate. Then half dragging him, he walked into the house, taking Draco's bags and giving them to a widely smiling Fred who went and stashed them under the tree. Meanwhile George yelled out their arrival in the direction of the kitchen which prompted a sudden flurry of activity. George took one look at Draco and decided to be nice for a moment. He put a firm hand on Draco's shoulder and smiled at him encouragingly when Draco looked up.

"Don't go near Mum if she's carrying a knife. Or any of the others if they have wands."

That earned him a smack from Harry. Oh well, he did say only for a moment.

Meanwhile, the rest of the Weasley clan and Hermione were coming into the living room. Luckily for Draco, Hermione and Ron came first so he got an encouraging grin and what might pass as a bracing nod before he was overwhelmed by the appearance of a large mass of red hair and freckles. The mass took a while to get into the living room completely owing to its sheer number and then stopped as it took in the sight of its visitor. It took a moment before everyone registered who the handsome blonde standing next to Harry was. Then they stared. And stared. And stared.

Harry felt Draco begin to hyperventilate next to him. He shot a look sideways and saw that Draco was chalk-white, his eyes a piercing gray. To anyone else in the room, Draco may have seemed unbearably snobbish, haughty even. As if he knew he deserved to be somewhere much better. Harry knew better. Draco was scared like he'd never been scared before. He decided to take matters into his own hands. Grabbing Draco's hand in his own, he smiled. Feeling Draco's hand close around his like a vice, he smiled wider and squeezed back. Then he took a deep breath and stepped forward slightly, effectively shielding Draco from the others.

"Ah, you're all here. Well, no time like the present, I suppose. Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, everyone, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend. Draco Malfoy."

------------------------------------

Molly Weasley could honestly say that she hadn't expected to hear her son say that his best friend, her surrogate son, was bringing another man as his date. It left her stunned for a moment. Then, unbidden, she thought of what she would say if it was Ron in his place. And she smiled. Surrogate _son_ indeed.

"I see. Well, since you insist on keeping it such a secret, I suppose we will have to wait."

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Hermione breath an invisible sigh of relief. She smiled again. They were all her children, even if not by blood. How could she not want them to be happy?

Unconsciously, she began to go through the list, wondering who it was.

Dean Thomas? No, they had an invitation to his and Luna's wedding in August. What a darling couple they made. Maybe that Finnigan boy, Seamus…no, she had 'overheard' enough about his escapades with the girls at school when Ron was talking to his brothers, and from what Ginny said about Neville, the boy had enough on his plate dealing with his numerous female students. Augusta had been right about her grandson only needing a bit of exercise.

If not them…then who could it possibly be? Ron said they had met…maybe one of the older ones who always seemed to be popping in and out during the war…

Now, she looked at Harry and their guest, stunned once more.

How strange that even though she thought she had forgiven this boy his sins, he had never once entered her mind…

She studied him carefully, yet discreetly.

The boy had grown into a very handsome man. She could see the Malfoy resemblance. He stood tall, with that indefinable air that privilege had given him, wearing it so casually, like a second skin. And yet, when she compared that with what she had heard about his parents before he had come to them…she looked into his eyes and hers widened. She had not expected to see such suffering in one so young. It wasn't very clear, it was extremely well hidden in fact, behind a kind of cautious happiness, but she had been through two wars and knew enough about suffering to know it was there. Suddenly, her heart ached for this boy, forced to grow up so quickly, made to suffer so much at such a young age…it brought back her first memories of Harry, but Harry had been young enough that the scars were not very deep…

Harry was speaking and she shifted her attention to him.

"Ah, you're all here. Well, no time like the present, I suppose. Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, everyone, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend. Draco Malfoy."

She looked back at Draco, looking him over again, in the light of what Harry had said…how Harry had said it.

The boy was as thin as a rail…didn't he eat? She would have to do something about that…he looked terrified. She noted how Harry was shielding him, maybe not even unconsciously…how Harry held his hand. She saw his eyes go to Harry, as if by instinct. Then, when Harry smiled at him in encouragement, she saw him blossom.

Absently, she felt the others look to her and Arthur. She ignored them in favour of studying him closer.

He didn't change at all on the outside. Oh no, he was too much of a Malfoy for that. But his eyes were not Lucius Malfoy's eyes. They were so expressive. In them, in one moment, she saw love, longing, happiness…and the faintest glimmer of hope. The boy was not completely lost then. No one who felt like that was.

Then his eyes moved to them again and they changed and she realized what it was and she almost laughed. She felt like going over to the boy and giving him a big hug.

Fancy being scared of the Weasleys.

As it was, she suddenly smiled, at the same time that Arthur stepped up to him and offered him a hand.

"It's nice to meet you."

For one second, the boy wavered. And such a Malfoy…no one saw. Except Harry who, subtly moved closer and Hermione, who always saw everything

Then he recovered and took Arthur's hand.

"The pleasure's all mine."

She felt herself move forward, her smile becoming warm and reassuring…she approached him cautiously, trying not to overwhelm him.

"We're very happy you could come" she said, speaking with her eyes as well, "It's nice to finally meet the person who has been making Harry so happy."

Harry was not the only one who beamed and blushed red. She had to pinch herself to keep from fussing over the boy at once.

Sensing the tension diffuse, the others came up, welcoming Draco. She could see their approval, Harry's confusion that it was going so well. She smiled again. They had grown up so fast. They had made their decision, sided with their brother even before their father moved forward.

She could see it now. She could see Draco entering the fold.

-----------------------------------

"I think we can safely say that it went much better than we expected it to."

Hermione was standing at the door to the kitchen watching Mrs. Weasley force the last piece of fruitcake onto Draco's plate. Harry, having escaped with the ease of several years' practice was standing with her, watching the scene with an amused smile on his face. She didn't have to look up to know how relieved he must look.

"I didn't expect it to go that badly actually.'

Harry raised his eyebrows and she heard the skepticism in his voice.

"Oh, didn't you?"

"You forgot to factor in what kind of people the Weasleys actually are."

She looked up at Harry, her eyes warm.

"People capable of immense amounts of love. People who look at a person's character before they look at his name. People who measure a person's worth by his actions and not by who his parents were. You should know this as well as I do"

She looked back, watching as the twins forced the cake into Draco's mouth and Ginny smacked them over the head as he choked and kindly handed Draco a glass of water and rubbed his back while her other brothers roared with laughter.

Harry shook his head.

"There's been a feud between them for as long as I care to remember. It was never going to be easy."

"There's been a feud between the Weasleys and Malfoy Sr. I think they may have changed their minds about Draco during the war."

She nodded over to where Mrs. Weasley stood, watching the crowd at the table as well.

"Look at her. So kind and so terrifying. She has one of the biggest hearts I have ever seen. You didn't see her look at Draco. I did. And Mr. Weasley. He offered his hand first. The man who had the most reason to hate Draco because of his lineage. And the Weasley siblings. They accepted Draco the moment they heard you speak. Unconditionally."

She smiled.

"This is a wonderful family, Harry. And how lucky we are that they thought us worthy to join them."

She squeezed his arm lightly before going over to Mrs. Weasley to take her leave.

"Oh, do you have leave so soon, love? We were going to open one present each…"

"I'm sorry Mrs. Weasley, but I promised my parents I'd see in Christmas Day with them…I'll come over after lunch tomorrow, I promise."

"Very well, dear. Don't forget to take that cake I wrapped for your parents. And give them our best Christmas wishes."

"Will do, Mrs. Weasley. Goodbye, everyone, see you tomorrow."

She exited among loud cheers and yells of goodbye.

Harry smiled as he headed over to rescue Draco from the crowd.

What a family, indeed.

------------------------------------------

"He's a nice boy, I think."

"Rather timid, isn't he?"

"Actually, I think we've overwhelmed him a little."

"Really? Oh man, and we were trying so hard to be welcoming…"

Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley and Charlie were sitting together near the fire, Percy lying down on the rug in front of them. Bill and the twins were snoring on the sofa, while Ginny and Ron pored over old photographs albums. Near the door, Harry and Draco were talking quietly, heads together.

"No, no, I don't think it was that. I think…he expected something a little different."

Percy looked up at his mother.

"Different?"

Mrs. Weasley looked thoughtful.

"I think he thought…that we wouldn't like him."

Charlie looked into the fire.

"Well, I have to admit, the first time I saw him…I didn't know quite what to think."

Percy nodded.

"Neither did I. Though he seemed alright when we worked together during the war…"

Mr. Weasley spoke up, sounding slightly regretful.

"I suppose it's partially my fault. Lucius and I were never very discreet about our…disagreements. It rubbed off on the children. We should have let them decide on their own."

"He seems to have moved past that, though. He and Ron were pretty civil to each other at dinner."

"He's dating Harry. I don't think either of them had much of a choice."

"Ah yes. Harry's quite different now, isn't he?"

"He looks happier."

"I think he's made a world of difference to Draco as well."

Charlie and Percy looked at their mother.

"To Draco?"

Molly Weasley looked troubled for a second.

"Yes. A world of difference."

Then she smiled, looking over at the two by the door.

"I think…that they really love each other. Even though, they might not know it themselves yet."

Percy gave a very undignified snort.

"Oh please Mum. That's impossible. How could they not know?"

"I'm serious! Look at them! Look at how they're dodging each other, but still staying so close…they're shy."

Charlie rolled his eyes.

"Please Mum. No more."

Mrs. Weasley looked at her son, amused and annoyed.

"Just you wait till you find a girl. I won't let you forget this."

"Yeah, yeah."

Mr. Weasley chuckled.

"I'd listen to your mother if I were you. It does not pay to ignore her words."

Both Weasley sons looked very apprehensive.

---------------------------------------

"Well, we should be going, Mrs. Weasley. Thank you for having us."

Draco spoke up, sounding a little nervous still.

"Yes, thank you. I…I had a lovely time."

Mrs. Weasley smiled and finally giving in to impulse, leaned forward and enveloped Draco in the warmest hug she could.

"It was a pleasure to have you. I hope we didn't scare you too much. The children have that effect on people when they're all together. They mean well, really."

"I…no, not at all…I…It was…nice."

She wanted to give him another hug, just to wipe away the faint wistfulness in his voice.

"We will see you tomorrow, won't we?"

"Tomorrow?"

"Didn't Harry tell you? He always has Christmas lunch with us. Naturally, you have to come. We haven't opened all the presents yet, after all."

She frowned at Harry who grinned back sheepishly.

"Sorry. Slipped my mind."

She rolled her eyes and gave him a hug as well.

"You needn't have worried." she whispered.

He smiled and hugged her back.

"Well, see you tomorrow, then."

"Yes…tomorrow."

------------------------------------------

"So…did they like me?"

"They liked you."

"Are you sure?"

"The twins force fed you, the others laughed and Ginny defended you against her brothers. Trust me, they liked you."

"Oh…I liked them too."

Harry smiled and entwined his fingers with Draco's.

"They were really nice. I didn't think they'd be so nice."

He sounded surprised.

"You'll get used to it. They've all got hearts of gold. Even the twins, believe or not."

"They love you. I don't know of anyone else who would take a former Death Eater into their…"  
He was cut off rather abruptly when Harry pulled him close and looked at him with furious green eyes.

"Don't ever use that word again."

"But Harry…that's what I am."

"That's what you were. You're not anymore. Don't mention it again."

He'd never seen this side of Harry before. He put his hand on Harry's cheek and tried to calm him.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry, I won't say it again."

Harry released him, eyes still smoldering slightly.

Draco tried to lighten the mood.

"You know, I'm supposed to be the one in control of this relationship."

"Excuse me?"

"You know…what we're doing now. I'm supposed to be the protective, emotionally supportive one. Not the other way round."

Harry laughed.

"I guess the tables have turned."

"As if, Potter. I'll show you."

Harry stopped and swept Draco into his arms, gazing at him with deep, emerald eyes.

"Show me what?"

Draco forgot what he was going to say.

"Er…um…that is…"

The rest was forgotten when their lips met.

---------------------------------

.


	21. Chapter 21

**I'm sorry; I'm not a very good author, am I? I keep making you wait…maybe I'll stick to one-shots from now on…**

**Anyway, I'm very sure that you won't find another chapter in the world as sappy as this one, but I really, really wanted to write Blaise and Hermione's first date, so here it is!**

**Please review!!**

---------------------------------------

Christmas day at the Weasleys' was pretty much the same as Christmas Eve. Everyone ate a lot, Mrs. Weasley force fed the guests saying it was for their own good and all the food the twins passed around was checked for spells before it was consumed. Then, after lunch, everyone waddled into the living room and collapsed onto the carpet and the sofas, groaning in contentment and occasionally dozing off. Draco sat on the sofa nearest to the big window looking out into the garden with Harry's head in his lap, looking at the softly falling snow as he stroked Harry's hair. He still seemed to be a little nervous, cautious, as if he feared they would all change their minds about him suddenly. The others planned to rid him of that silly notion soon. Once an honorary Weasley, always an honorary Weasley.

Hermione came at around teatime, laughing as she came upon the entire Weasley clan sprawled across the living room. She nudged Ron who was snoring near the fire and bent down to give Ginny a hug before she looked around for Draco and Harry. Seeing them near the window, she smiled softly before she went to help Mrs. Weasley with the tea.

"Well, looks like it was another good Christmas lunch."

Mrs. Weasley laughed as she poked the kettle with her wand.

"Oh yes, you missed quite the feast, if I may say so. We missed you. Especially Ron."

"The twins tricked him again?"

"As usual."

Hermione chuckled and shook her head.

"Every time. Every single time…"

"Well, I suppose we can only hope that he'll remember next time. How was your lunch, love?"

"Oh, it was wonderful. It was lovely to sit and eat with Mum and Dad again. It's been so long and I've been so busy lately…"

Mrs. Weasley nodded, as if confirming something.

"Yes, I've wanted to speak to you about that…"

Hermione looked at her warily. If she was the cleverest witch of her age, Mrs. Weasley was the sharpest one of hers.

"You know, now Ron's busy with the shop, and Harry's got Draco…I was thinking…don't you think it's time you found someone for yourself?"

Hermione groaned.

"Mrs. Weasley…"

"I know, I know, you've got your work, but Hermione, love, it isn't good to be working so much at your age, you know. You're young; you should be enjoying your life while you can."

"Are you mothers part of some conspiracy? Because I had this exact conversation with my mother today."

"We both care about you, darling."

"Then I'll tell you the same thing I told her. I _am _enjoying my life. And, even if I wasn't, I wouldn't need a man to enjoy myself. I'm fine on my own."

"Even so…"

"And anyway, it's not like I'm alone…"

She trailed away, blushing faintly.

Mrs. Weasley looked at her from the corner of her eye and smiled.

"Oh? Is there something you want to tell me, Hermione?"

Hermione looked up.

"Uh, no, nothing. Um, Mrs. Weasley, I might have to leave early today, I'm…meeting someone for dinner."

She picked up the heavily laden tray and walked into the living room. Mrs. Weasley followed, laughing to herself as she heard her family greet the arrival of the tea tray with intermingled shouts of joy and complaints of still being too full.

----------------------------------

After a prolonged tea, Hermione took her leave, blushing slightly as she met Harry's knowing eyes and Draco's knowing smirk. Ron just rolled his eyes and shook his head. And Mrs. Weasley, on observing this little drama, immediately pounced on the three boys after Hermione's departure, and began interrogating them, much to the amusement of the rest of the living room.

"You know who she's going to meet, don't you, Ron?"

Ron snorted.

"If it's who I think it is, then I'm not sure I really want to talk about it."

Draco looked a little affronted.

"Why not?"

Harry shook his head.

"Ron, he's really not that bad. He's like a more obnoxious version of you, actually."

Draco turned to glare at Harry.

"He's not obnoxious. And I think you've got that backwards, actually."

Harry considered that for a while.

"Well…how about we say that they're equally obnoxious?"

Draco rolled his eyes.

"He isn't obnoxious. You just don't know him as well as I do. He's a good person. He just…he's guarded."

Ron narrowed his eyes.

"Guarded how, exactly?"

"He's not the sort to show how he feels all the time."

"A true blue Slytherin, then."

Draco shrugged.

"I suppose you could say that. It's a very useful defense mechanism, actually."

George decided to interrupt at this point. He cleared his throat and the three boys looked up to see the others looking at them intently, Mrs. Weasley beginning to signs of annoyance on her face.

"I don't suppose it would hurt you to just tell us _who_ you're talking about?"

Ron snorted and rolled his eyes again.

Draco ignored him and turned to the others.

"My friend, Blaise, Blaise Zabini-he defected with me-he…likes Hermione…and apparently, Hermione's beginning to like him back a bit."

Mrs. Weasley thought back for a moment.

"Blaise Zabini? You mean the tall one who was always with you? The one who was always smiling…"

"Yeah, that's him. He's really liked Hermione since a little before the war actually started."

"Hmm…he seemed liked a nice boy. He was very polite."

"He was very charming." Ginny put in, grinning.

Ron groaned.

"Don't you start as well…"

The twins grinned.

"Aww, is wittle Wonny feeling left out?"

"Don't worry, Ron, you'll find someone too…"

"Though she'll have to be blind if she accepts you with a face like that…"

"Or manners like that…"

"Or a fashion sense like that…"

His other siblings joined in.

"That's a tall order, don't you think?"

"Yes, if she's got to have the patience of a saint…"

"It might be a little difficult…"

"Not too many girls out there who are that patient…"

"I certainly don't know any…"

"And you know enough girls, don't you, Charlie?"

"Probably enough to cover Ron's share…"

"Yeah, maybe I do…"

"That's Ron accounted for, then."

"Wait, that means there aren't any girls left for him!"

"Why…it does, doesn't it? Well, I'm terribly sorry Ron…"

"Yes, better luck next time, Ron…"

"Don't worry; you can keep Mum and Dad company in their old age…"

The exchange was interrupted by Ron jumping onto the brother closest to him and trying to beat the pulp out of him, only to have the other five pile on top of them both. They all got off just as quickly when Ron threatened to throw up all over whoever was jabbing his stomach.

On the sofa, Harry rolled around wiping tears out of his eyes while clutching his stomach and the senior Weasleys looked at their brood in fond exasperation. Draco looked at them all, a little shell shocked. Then he smiled. He found he didn't mind getting used to this.

----------------------------------------

"You owe me big."

"I owe you big."

"You owe me _bigger_ than big."

"I owe you bigger than big."

"You will probably owe me for the rest of your life."

"Don't push it."

Ceci frowned at Blaise, who was looking anxiously into the mirror in her apartment, holding up three different shirts in front of him.

"What are you so nervous about, anyway? I thought you said she was beginning to like you back. And anyway, haven't you already had lunch with her for the whole of this last month?"

"This is different! This is a planned date! She's going to expect a date-like atmosphere, not some _guy_ interrupting her lunchtime! I _knew_ I shouldn't have gone that often…and anyway, she isn't just some_ girl_! She's _Hermione_! The girl of my dreams for the past six years! Do you not realize how important this is? I have to make a good impression on her! I can't have Zach thinking he can ask her out!"

Ceci raised her eyebrow in an action that was eerily reminiscent of Draco.

"Okay; A: You're ranting. B: You're not making sense while you're ranting. C: Zach has been very happily engaged to Samantha for the past month, so I don't understand what he has to do with anything."

Blaise paused in his frantic activity to throw a wild look at Ceci, who was sitting cross-legged on the bed.

"He isn't married to her, is he? So he could change his mind couldn't he?"

"I don't think Hermione's his type."

"That could change!"

Ceci took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a second, counting to ten. Then she got off the bed and planted herself squarely in Blaise's path, causing him to start and stumble, tripping over his shoes and falling. She sat on the floor in front of him and took his face in her hands, bringing his eyes to the same level as hers.

"Blaise…take a deep breath. Take two. Or three. As many as it takes to _calm down_."

Blaise's breathing slowed. He got up and slowly collapsed on the bed, gazing up at the ceiling.

She sat next to him.

"Now, what's going on? I've never seen you this nervous before."

He sat up slowly, grinning sheepishly as he ran his hand through his hair.

"She's _the one_. I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I keep thinking I'm going to do something to screw this up so bad, she'll never want to see me again."

He laughed.

"Look at me. Blaise Zabini, going crazy over a girl. How did this happen, Ceci? This was not supposed to happen to me."

She smiled.

"You're in love, silly. It happens to everyone at least once. I think this a good thing for you. She's a nice girl. I think she's perfect for you, actually. She'll keep you grounded."

"I don't even know if she feels anything for me yet."

"She agreed to have dinner with you, didn't she? That means she doesn't completely loathe you."

"How do I know she didn't just agree to it so we can discuss what to do about Cory?"

"On Christmas Day? When she could be with friends or family?"

He sighed.

"I guess you're right."

"When am I not?"

He smiled and then reached over to give her a huge hug.

"Thanks for this. You're so much better at this than Draco is."

"Well, yes, I am. Speaking of whom, where is Draco today?"

"Over at the Weasley Burrow with Harry."

Ceci raised her eyebrows.

"Meeting the family? Wow."

"They're that sure about it. I say it's a good thing."

"No, no, it is, definitely…does Cory know about this?"

Blaise's face darkened.

"Yeah, I think so. He showed up at the office that day, remember? I don't know what happened when they were alone, but I'm very sure Cory said something to him…Zach isn't too sure either…I know he's planning something…"

Ceci frowned.

"What could he do now?"

"You remember what he was like don't you? He's capable of anything. I wouldn't put it past him to try and sabotage Draco's relationship with Harry. And with everything he knows…"

"Harry wouldn't hold any of that against Draco, would he?"

Blaise looked frustrated.

"No, I don't he will…he seems to really care about Draco. But if he hears about everything from someone other than Draco…"

"You think Harry might rethink this relationship."

"I'm afraid he might."

Ceci sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, thinking hard. Then shaking her head, she jumped off the bed, pulling Blaise with her.

"Well, it's no good thinking things like this on Christmas Day. Especially when you have a date with the girl of your dreams. Come on, we have to find you something to wear that _isn't_ made of dragon hide or leather."

"Hey, that jacket cost me three months' salary, I'll have you know!"

"Which is why I thought it was very kind of you to give it to that poor man on the street."

"Only after you practically twisted my arm off…"

Ceci looked indignant.

"I did nothing of the sort! I just…jogged you along a little."

"And almost gave me a handicap in the process…"

"I can't help it if your sense of style is so awful."

"It is not awful! I've been on Witch Weekly's best dressed list for the past six months!"

"Considering its readers wear robes most of the time, I'm not surprised."

"Ceci!"

"Ok, fine, you have a great sense of fashion."

"Thank you."

"Or you would if you lived in the late eighties."

"Oh, shut up."

"Fine, dress yourself, and let Hermione decide."

"I take it back! Draco's way better at helping me prepare for a date than you are!"

"Maybe because he wears better clothes than you."

"For Merlin's sake, woman, it was one ill-thought impulse buy! Let it go already!"

"I would, but it's so much more fun this way!"

"Yeah, yeah, now help me pick a shirt to wear."

-----------------------------------------

Blaise thought he had died and gone to his own personal heaven.

Never in his wildest dreams had he dared to think that there may be a day when Hermione Granger might be waiting for him to pick her up so that they could have dinner together. Alone. Whenever he'd even thought about asking her out, the thought had always been followed by a vivid picture of the terrible consequences that would follow, involving Hermione's wand, St. Mungo's and a whole lot of pain.

But, here he was now, looking at Hermione who had just opened her door and was smiling at him. She was _smiling_. That smile alone made Blaise's heart skip a few beats. It was just so…_beautiful_. So charming, so warm, so welcoming. She opened the door wider, and he absently stepped in, still struck dumb at the sight of her. Now that he could tear himself away from that smile he noticed that she looked stunning. She was wearing a simple lavender dress that reached down to her knees, with a shallow V-neck and no sleeves. She had left her hair down so that it flowed over her shoulders, looking very soft, a few bangs falling in her eyes. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her. Conscious of his gaze, she blushed slightly as she brushed the hair out of her eyes and smiled at him again. The dress set off her eyes so they shone.

"Shall we go?"

It took him a while to process what she had said. He cleared his throat.

"What? Umm, sorry, yeah…yeah, let's…let's go."

She looked pleased with the attention. He silently cheered. _So far, so good_. He helped her on with her coat as they stepped out of the door. As they left the building, he remembered that he had something to tell her. So he pulled her back gently, turning her around to face him. She looked up at him inquiringly.

"Hey…you look beautiful."

She looked down for a moment, and when she looked back up she was beaming. She slipped her arm through his as they began walking down the sidewalk.

"Thank you. You look pretty good yourself."

He held her hand a little closer.

"So…where are we going?"

He turned and grinned at her.

"Well, it's one of my favourite places in London. It's small, but it has the best food and the best views. It's not very well-known, so we don't have to worry about being disturbed."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? And what do you have planned that requires no interruptions?"

"You'll just have to wait and see, won't you?"

"Zabini…"

"Hey, now that's not fair! We're on a date, remember? So none of this Zabini business. I'm Blaise and you're Hermione."

She rolled her eyes, but smiled nonetheless.

"_Blaise_…where are we going?"

Blaise grinned mischievously as he stopped near an empty side street. Holding her slightly closer, he grinned down at her mischievously.

"What's the matter, Granger? Don't like surprises?"

She frowned slightly.

"Neither would you if you spent ten years of your life fighting the most evil wizard in all of history."

He looked into her eyes, momentarily serious.

"What makes you think I didn't?"

She felt a sudden gust of wind as she looked back into his eyes, feeling her breath stop for just a second. Then she stepped back onto something soft.

Not feeling asphalt below her feet, she looked up, and found they weren't in London anymore. In fact, they didn't seem to be anywhere near a city, or any urban area.

They were on a little grassy knoll which ended in a short drop. There was a large tree near the edge, under which there was spread a large blanket, with a huge basket, a bucket with a couple of bottles in it and plates and glasses nearby. Little lights hovered in the air just below the lowest branches of the tree, giving the space a soft fairy glow. Beyond the cliff, Hermione could make out a couple of clusters of light some distance apart, marking out nearby towns. She was awed.

"Blaise, this is…"

He heard the wonder in her voice and stepped up next to her. He spoke softly, not wanting to break this little bubble.

"It's gorgeous, isn't it? I found it, purely by chance when I was scouting locations once. I come here every now and then when I want to get away from the city for a while. No one else knows about it. I'll bring you here during the day once. It's just as, if not more stunning then. Draco would kill to be able to see it."

She broke out of her trance, and turned to look at him.

"Draco doesn't know about this place?"

He smiled sheepishly as he looked out at the lights below them.

"No, he doesn't. No one does, actually, only me. You're the first person I've brought here."

He finally looked at her, judging her response, but she could think of nothing to say. He seemed to understand. He reached out for her hand and kissed it softly, tugging her gently towards the tree.

"Shall we eat? I'm kinda starving."

She smiled involuntarily and followed him to the blanket. He settled down next to her and opened the basket to take out the food. She watched him happily open up the containers, trying to figure out what was happening to her.

Was she really falling for this man? This one, out of all the others in the world? This one who was so different from her?

Then she found she didn't care.

Later, after they had eaten and Blaise had managed to make her laugh and roll her eyes and almost smack him over the head several times, they lay back on the blanket looking up at a sky filled to the brim with shining, twinkling stars.

Blaise looked at Hermione for a second, drinking in the sight of her settled so comfortably next to him. He looked back up, more content than he had ever been before.

He slowly, casually shifted his hand over to hers, softly entwining their fingers, giving her a chance to pull away. When she did, he took a liberty and grasped her hand tighter. When she still didn't pull away, he was finally satisfied.

He was sad, when the night came to an end. It had to, but he didn't like it. So he held on to her hand and walked her back home, still making her laugh and occasionally making her blush the faintest red.

When they finally reached her door, he turned her to him and looked deep into her eyes, trying to figure out what she was thinking. It was only then that he realized that this was the first time he had not made a move on the first time. Usually, by now, he'd already have taken the first kiss. It had just not seemed right this time. So he waited for her.

She smiled at him, a different smile from the ones he had seen so far, this evening. She raised her hand and softly brushed his hair out of his eyes, and then let it rest on his cheek for a moment. Then it she placed on his shoulder and leaning in, gave him a sudden, swift, soft kiss on his lips before stepping back.

He was shocked, to say the least. He couldn't believe it.

Hermione walked to her door and opened it, turning back to smile at him once more, before going in and leaving a dumbstruck, but nonetheless insanely happy Slytherin staring after her.

-----------------------------------------

Blaise hummed to himself as he reached for his keys. This day couldn't have been more perfect if it tried. As he opened his door he noticed a light on in Draco's apartment and thought he'd go over and share the details of his fabulous and perfect day with his best friend.

Draco's door was open so he stepped in and closed it behind him. He couldn't see anyone, and just as he was about to call out for him, he heard voices coming from Draco's room. He walked over, expecting to find Draco on the phone with Harry (as usual).

When he reached the room, he walked in only to stop short at the sight before him.

Draco's room was a mess. There were large sheets of paper littered all over the room, the curtains were in shreds, the window was open and a cold wind was blowing in. Draco's clothes, tapes, books, all of them were thrown all over the floor. The music player was on, playing something that Blaise hadn't registered yet, because he was staring at his friend in the utmost horror.

Draco was sitting on his bed. Ceci was sitting behind him, her arms around Draco, Draco's head pillowed on her chest. She looked frantic, her eyes mirroring worry, anger and the same fear that Blaise was feeling. She slowly rocked Draco back and forth murmuring softly in his ear. But Draco didn't seem to be listening. His eyes were empty. There was nothing there, no sign of any emotion whatsoever. It was an eerie reminder of the day he had found Draco after Cory's betrayal. Draco…wasn't there. His eyes were fixed on a picture in his hands but he seemed…dead.

With steadily growing horror, Blaise finally heard the voices on the music player and realized it was the one thing he had never wanted to hear again.

--------------------------------------------------


	22. Chapter 22

**I'm in Berlin!!! I've been here for about three weeks already...my classes started right away, so with settling in and classes and homework and stuff, I haven't had time to write...this is going to be short as well, but the next one is important so you'll get more to read then...**

**Berlin is an awesome city, btw..well, enjoy!**

**--------------**

"What the hell happened, Ceci?"

Blaise and Ceci were in Draco's kitchen, standing over a pot of coffee. The scene in Draco's bedroom hadn't been as bad as it had looked. Draco was asleep now, and Blaise and Ceci had cleaned up his room as much as possible. The tape in Draco's player was in Blaise's pocket; he would make sure Draco never heard it again. Draco would most probably sleep till morning and Blaise did not want to face him when he woke up.

Ceci leaned against the counter, staring at the picture she had taken from Draco's hands.

"I don't know."

She put the picture down and tiredly rubbed her face.

"I came back here after dinner because I wanted to ask how your date was. You weren't home, though, and Draco's lights were on, so I went over to ask how it went at the Burrow. The door was open, he must have been checking his mail when he came in. He wasn't in the living room or the kitchen so I went to see if he was reading in his office. But then, I saw his bedroom door was closed and I thought that was weird because Draco never closes his bedroom door, so I went to check it out. I knocked but he didn't answer, and I heard some music playing so I thought maybe he couldn't hear me. I realised what it was only after I opened the door. I looked inside...and he was already like that."

She looked at Blaise, tears in her eyes.

"I was so scared, Blaise. It looked like that time after...after Cory. The music and the sheets...I didn't even know he still had that picture. He looked so...empty."

She shuddered, closing her eyes.

Blaise was clenching his fists, trying to control his anger. Looking for something to do, he opened the cupboards above their heads and took out two mugs. Setting them on the counter a little too hard, he poured out the coffee. Ceci mechanically poured milk and sugar into hers, while Blaise gulped his down, unmindful of it scalding his throat. He poured hinself another mug and joined Ceci at the table.

"How did the tape get here?"

Ceci bit her lip, studying his face. She cautiously answered him, keeping an eye on his reaction.

"I think he got it in the mail. There was an envelope on the table near the door."

"Who sent it?"

"I...don't want to tell you."

Blaise didn't need to ask any further questions. His eyes cold, he stood up, his entire stance emanating pure, cold anger. Ceci grabbed hold of his arm, pulling him down. He looked down at her, his eyes eerily blank.

"Calm down. Now is not the time to go looking for him. Draco could wake at any moment. I need you to be here now. Going and doing something stupid isn't going to help him."

Blaise's eyes were still blank.

"Blaise, please. Sit down."

Abruptly, he sat. His eyes were angry now, and made Ceci feel better, somehow. He would stay till Draco woke up.

"Call Zach. I want to speak with him."

"No."

"Ceci."

"Not now, Blaise. Not until You've calmed down. None of this is Zach's fault and you have a nasty habit of blaming hin for his cousin's actions when you're angry."

"He should be able to keep his cousin in check."

"I doubt anybody could keep his cousin in check. Besides, it's Christmas. Zach doesn't need to fight with him during Christmas."

"You're being absurd."

"Give him some peace, Blaise. At least for tonight. I want to talk to you about something more important right now."

"Like what?"

"Like Harry."

"What about Potter?"

"I think it's time we told him...about her." She looked at the picture on the counter.

"No."

"Blaise..."

"No, Ceci. We decided we wouldn't talk about this until Draco was ready."

"He needs to know, Blaise."

"No he doesn't."

"Oh, come on, Blaise. Look at how Draco was tonight; you think he's going to recover that easily? Don't you think Harry will notice something's wrong when Draco doesn't pick up his calls or refuses to meet him? Don't you think he's going to have questions? What's going to happen if we can't give him answers? There's no common excuse we can give him, Blaise. I think it would be better if we were the ones to tell him."

Blaise was silent.

"Blaise, hasn't he proved himself already? You've seen how Draco is around him...he's good, Blaise. We can trust him. You know we can. He might be able to help Draco deal with this and move on. You know I'm right. You know how Draco feels about him. How long..."

Blaise looked up, his eyes fierce.

"He doesn't need to know that."

He sighed, running his hand through his hair.

"But, I suppose you're right about the rest. He needs to know."

Ceci smiled a little.

"Thank you. When do you want to tell him?"

Blaise looked at Draco's closed bedroom door.

"As soon as possible, I guess. Before..._he_ does something else."

He sighed again, and Ceci gently put her hand on his.

"It will be alright, won't it Ceci?"

Ceci stroked his hand, her heart aching for both her boys.

"It will. Of course it will."

On the counter, a little girl with white-blonde hair and grey eyes smiled and waved out of her square picture frame.


	23. Chapter 23

***wipes sweat off her brow* Finally!! Enjoy!**

----------------------

Blaise opened the door a couple of hours later to find Harry frowning at him anxiously. He motioned Harry inside and shutting the door behind him, led him to Draco's kitchen.

Harry took off his coat and hung it over a chair before sitting down. He looked across at Ceci who smiled at him gently, and then at Blaise who was leaning against the counter.

„What's wrong, Zabini? Why did you call me here now? And where's Draco?"

„Easy, Potter. Draco's fine. Well, almost fine. He's asleep right now. Probably the best thing at this point. But I'll explain that later. Right now, there's something I need to talk to you about."

Harry looked wary now. He studied Blaise's face, his expression turning into one of concern as he took in the sorrow on the ex-Slytherin's face.

„What's going on, Zabini?" he asked slowly.

Blaise looked at him for a moment before reaching behind himself with one hand to pick up a few sheets of paper. He walked to the table and laid the sheets in front of Harry before taking a seat opposite him. He tapped the sheets as he spoke.

„Look at these pictures, Potter. What can you tell me about them?"

Harry gazed down at the sheets. There were four, each with a different picture on it.

„Zabini, I don't really know anything about art…"

„Even so. There must be something you can tell me about each picture. Look closely, Potter."

Harry looked As he looked, a few similarities began emerging.

„They're all in the same… style? I think they've all been made by the same person."

Blaise nodded encouragingly.

„Yes, that's right. The same person made all them. What else.?"

„Were they made at different times? Far apart? The artist seems to improve…and he or she is really good. Who drew these?"

Blaise smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes.

„Very good, Potter. Yes, these were made by the same person at different times in his life. And yes, he is extraordinarily talented, which is a good thing since he co-owns DB; Inc. With me."

Harry's eyes were wide as he looked down at the pictures again.

„Draco drew these? Wow. They're…they're really…wow."

Blaise grinned, looking a little happier.

„That about covers it, I guess. Draco _is_ that good."

Harry was silent for a moment. Then he suddenly looked up, a slight frown on his face.

„What does this have to do with whatever's happened to Draco now?"

„It'll make itz easier for you to understand what happened, Potter. Think of it this way: Understanding Draco's paintings means understanding Draco."

Harry narrowed his eyes slightly.

„What do you mean?"

„Look at the pictures again, Potter. Tell me what you feel, this time."

Harry looked at the pictures more closely. The first one seemed to have been drawn when Draco was younger; the lines were rougher, the shapes a little irregular. Still, Harry could feel the sheer joy and exuberance that radiated from the simple sketch of who Harry now realised was Narcissa Malfoy and a baby wha Harry assumed was Draco. Draco's mother looked down at him lovingly, an emotion Harry had never seen her express, as baby Draco pulled on a lock of her hair and laughed so hard his eyes closed, something, Harry realised, he still did. He smiled fondly as he turned to the next painting.

The next one seemed to have been done a few years later. It was much better than the first one. It had colours, for one. The strokes in this one were much smoother, the painting had depth and there was much more attention to detail. Again, it was a simple scene. There was A Christmas tree in the corner, next to a fireplace with a roaring fire in it. Stockins were pinned to the mantle. There were presents under the tree, all of different shapes and sizes wrapped in colourful paper and ribbon. A sofa and two comfortable chairs in the foreground seated five people, all smiling and laughing. Some had steaming mugs in their hands. On a soft, circular rug between the chairs and the sofa, three teenagers reclined, two leaning against the sofa and one against a chair. With a jolt, Harry realsied that the room in the picture looked a lot like the living room at Grimmauld Place. He looked up at Blaise as if to confirm this, but Blaise motioned hijm to go on.

Harry looked back at picture a little reluctantly, but soon got immersed in it, absently speaking out loud.

„The first one was…happy. It felt…nostalgic. Theis different."

„How?" Blaise whsipered so softly it seemed as if he hadn't spoken. His eyes met Ceci's, mirroring the caution in hers before turning to fix on Harry.

Harry spoke absently again, as if not knowing he was speaking aloud.

„It's still happy. But there's something different about it."

He ran his fingers gently over the three figures on the rug.

„It's as if…as if…he wants to be there…in the picture…but he can't."

He wondered if he had seen this painting before, but of coursehe hadn't. It seemed so familiar, though…

Before he could go on to the next sheet, though, Blaise pulled the fourth one on top of it.

„Look at this one first."

Harry's mouth fell open. He'd only glanced at the painting before so he hadn't realised that the person sleeping on the couch was him.

It seemed to be the Weasley's old couch. Harry was stretched along the length of it, dressed in his Weasley jumper and jeans, his head resting on one arm of the couch and his feet hanging off the other. One hand lay on his stomach while the other hung off the couch. His face was in sleep, only a faint pink on his cheeks and an empty glass beside a plate littered with crumbs betraying the real cause of his deep sleep. There was mischief in this picture, satisfaction, joy…and it overflowed with affection. Harry almost blushed.

„When did he draw this?"

„Today is the first time I've seen it, so I guess, yesterday. Why?"

Harry looked confused.

„Then did he make the other one today?"

„No, that one was a couple of years ago."

„Then why'd you make me see this one first?"

„Because you'll appreciate it more after you've seen the last one."

He pulled the last picture out and placed it on top of the pile in front of Harry.

Harry looked at it and was instantly struck by the enormous wall of despair, sorrow and utter painthat weighed down the painting. The entire sheet was black, save for two white silhoueetes on opposite sides of the paper. Harry couldn't tell who the taller figure on the left was supposed to be, but it was definitley male. The other was a little girl. Both figures faceed the edges of the sheet, away from each other. The black cut through the middle of the picture, creating an iron wall between the figures and surrounding completely, as if to swallow them whole.

Harry stared at the picture in horror, trying to imagine what had caused Draco pain enough to draw something like this. Unable to come up with an answer, he looked up at Blaise and found a shadow of the same pain on his face.

„Zabini…what…?"

Blaise rubbed his hand over his face once before looking at Harry. His eyes were blank. Ceci got up and poured out some more coffee. She knew what was coming next. Blaise took a sip of coffee before he started speaking.

„There was one thing Draco and I were told over and over again, when we were growing up. Never show weaknesses. We were taught never to let anyone see what we were thinking or feeling, not our parents, friends, not even Voldemort. Self-control was very important."

„Of course, when you're a child it isn't easy to keep your emotions bottled up. Childish tempet tantrums, adolescence. We've all been through it. So, Draco and I, all the DE children, actually, found outlets to release all that pent-up emotion. You know what I mean. When you're frustrated, you fly. When I'm angry, I go a few rounds in a boxing ring. When Granger's frustrated…well, I'm not actually sure that Granger actually _does_ get frustrated, she seems so…inhumanly composed sometimes."

A flicker of humour flashed in eyes one second, and was gone the next.

„Draco draws. You see, Draco is like his mother. They both feel very deeply. Their emotions are very strong. They're always ecstatic, or enraged or in the depths of despair…Pansy used to call them bipolar."

He smiled briefly at the memory.

„So, it was a hundred times more difficult for Draco to suppress his emotions than it was for the rest of us. Of course, he _is_ a Malfoy, so, naturally, he was the best at keeping himself reined in. He outlasted the rest of us by a wide margin. Sometimes, even Pansy and I couldn't tell what he was thinking, and we were the closest to him. The only way we knew for sure was by looking at his paintings. Whatever he drew, even the simplest things, all had strong emotions attachesd. Draci literally put himself into his paintings."

Blaise's eyes were far away.

„Sometimes, after he'd had a horrible day, if Lucius had been particularly hard on him, we'd go up to his room and he'd be lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. His face was always blank as a slate. Yiou'd think he was thinking about something as ordinary as dinner. But the floor and his bed were always littered with sheets of paper, as many pictures as it took him to calm down. Once, he got so upset, we couldn't see the floor. If he was happy, it was easier. He'd still be on his bed and there'd still be pictures on the floor, but there was so much joy in them, so much lightness. And Draco's eyes can never hide his strongest emotions."

„Draco's been an artist since he could lift a paintbrush with both hands. So you can understand what a huge part of him it is."

He stopped to take one more sip. Harry nodded slowly.

„Okay. I understand…I think. But I still don't understand what this has to do with Draco right now."

„Potter, if you suddenly stopped flying, if you didn't even look at your broom anymore without even a word of explanation as to why, what would Hermione and Weasley think?"

„They would something unspeakably horrible had happened."

Blaise nodded.

„Exactly. You see, Potter, there was a time, very recently, in fact, when Draco stopped drwing. Completely. He didn't even look at his paintbrushes or paints for six months. And when he finally did, he drew only one painting."

He pointed at the black sheet. Harry's eyes were wide.

Blaise looked at Harry, his eyes focussed intently on Harry's.

„Do you know when he drew his next picture, Potter? After this one?"

He went on, without waiting for an answer.

„The day after you walked into the office with the others. I came over for a drink that night, and I couldn't walk into his bedroom because the floor was covered with paper."

Harry stared at him speechlessly.

„Two years without so much as a scribble, Potter, and then in one evening he papers his floor. Because of you."

Harry was shaking his head.

„Okay, so he started to draw again because of me. Why did he stop?"

His mind was spinning. He knew how important flying was to him, but he didn't need to get into the air to be able to celebrate or mourn. He couldn't comprehend it. To cut yourself off from the only thing that lets you be yourself…what was Draco thinking?

Blaise was looking at Harry thoughtfully.

„Why do you think he stopped, Potter?"

„I…I don't know."

„Think about it, Potter. If the reason Draco painted was because he felt too strongly, what would the opposite be?"

Harry's eyes were wide again. Blaise answered his own question.

„He stopped…because he felt nothing."

Harry's mouth was dry. He had to clear his throat before he could speak.

„That's…that's impossible. He couldn't…he couldn't feel nothing. That's just…not possible."

Ceci spoke for the first time.

„Ah, but you see, Harry, that's just what happened. Draco…kept a lot of things to himself during the war. There was a lot of stuff he didn't tell Blaise or even Pansy. They only found out about it after the war. All of that, plus some…things that happened later, it all became too much. He couldn't bear it. He broke down completley. He wouldn't eat or sleep. He wouldn't leave his room, ot talk to us or even acknowledge us. Pansy and I were almost driven crazy with worry…i kept checking up on him because i thought he'd…hurt himself….we even considered taking him to a hospital."

„He snapped out of it, though. He drew that awful picture and then he came back to us. But he still wouldn't paint, or draw or sketch. He didn't even look at his things."

Harry's voice wouldn't rise above a whisper.

„What the hell happened?"

Blaise stood up. He reached over to the counter and picked up a photo frame Harry hadn't noticed before. He gazed at the photo inside for moment before handing it to Harry. Harry took it and examined the face in the photo.

It was a little girl, about six or seven years of age. She had the same white blonde hair as Draco and the same deep grey eyes. She was smiling and waving at the camera. It was a Muggle photo.

Harry looked up at Blaise.

„Who is this?"

„She is part of the reason why Draco stopped drawing."

„But…"

Harry didn't get to complete his question before it was answered by a voice behind him.

„That's Reina. Reina Black."

Harry stood and turned to see Draco leaning against the kitchen door, his arms croseed loosely over his chest. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Blaise and Ccei stand up too.

Draco continued, still looking at Harry.

„She was my sister."


	24. Chapter 24

**I'm so sorry!! I know I was away for much longer than I usually am this time, so, as a special apology and make-it up-to-you-darling-people gift.....here's the next chapter!! Extra early!!**

------------------

Draco straightened up and walked into the kitchen. He was pale and his eyes were haunted. Despite this, his walk was steady and the glare he gave Blaise would have convinced anyone that there was nothing wrong with him. A true Malfoy.

„I assumed I could trust you to keep quiet, Blaise."

Blaise's eyes were steady as he looked at his best friend.

„I thought it was about time Potter found out."

Ccei interrupted.

„Don't blame him. It was my idea."

Draco's eyebrows lifted.

„Oh, don't give me that look. You know as well as I do that he would have found out at some point of time."

„I thought we agreed to leave that time to me."

„Circumstances changed."

„Right."

Harry spoke up softly.

„When were you planning to tell me, Draco?"

Draco looked at Harry. The glare lifted and he sighed.

„Harry, I don't know what Blaise told you to get you here, but it's really not that urgent."

He looked at Blaise and Ccei who were leaving the kitchen, looking slightly relieved.

„I'm fine, you know." he said. „I just…it was just unexpected, that's all."

Blaise turned around and grinned slightly.

„Yeah. Sure."

„So, um, there's no need for you to freak out anymore and go call Pansy or my mother or something."

„No, not at all."

„Wouldn't want to ruin Pansy's honeymoon or anything."

„Yeah, definitely not."

Blaise left the kitchen and Draco turned to see Harry looking at him a little incredulously. He sat down in the chair next to Harry and tried to smile, failing miserably. When he spoke, his voice was softer than before.

„Seriously, Harry, I'm fine. Nothing's wrong. I just got a little shock."

Harry continued to stare incredulously at Draco for a moment more, then sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose between two fingers. He took a deep breath.

„You're going through a lot. I understand that." he said, taking one of Draco's hands in his.

Draco said nothing, choosing to stare at Harry in silence. Harry looked into Draco's eyes, pleading with him silently.

„Draco, ever since Blaise called me, I've been worried sick about then to hear all that and see you like this without knowing why…do you understand why I want to know?"

„I'm sorry." Draco whispered.

„You have to know that you can trust me, Draco. I'm not going to leave you."

Draco took a deep breath. He looked into Harry's eyes and saw the worry there. He squeezed Harry's hand once and nodded.

„Okay. I'll tell you about Reina."

---------------------------

Outside the kitchen, two more deep breaths were silently released. Two people silently made their way to Draco's living room and collapsed on his couch. There was silence for a while.

„Well, that went well." said Blaise.

Ceci pulled herself upright and chuckled weakly.

„As well as it could, at any rate."

She looked at Blaise, who was getting to his feet and straightening his hair.

„Going to bed?"

Blaise laughed a little sheepishly.

„Ah, no, over to Hermione's, actually."

Ceci raised one eyebrow.

„Bit too enthusiastic, don't you think, Romeo?"

„Nah, I kinda…have an explanation to give."

The eyebrow went higher.

„Explanation?"

Blaise rubbed the back of his head.

„Yeah. See, I didn't have Potter's number and he isn't listed, so…"

„You called Hermione?"

Now he looked guilty.

„Yeah."

„At 3.00 am in the morning?"

„…Yeah."

„What did she say?"

„She asked me why I needed it."

„And you said…"

„It was a matter of life and death and I'd explain later."

„And she said…."

„She's on vacation so she'd be waiting."

„Oh. What are you going to tell her?"

„The truth, I guess. She won't believe anything else."

Ceci rolled her eyes and fell back onto the couch, closing her eyes and turning on her side.

„Probably just as well. She might be able to help more if she knows everything."

Blaise nodded, conjuring up a blanket and laying it over her. He headed for the door and was putting on his jacket when Ceci spoke from the couch.

„We weren't really going to call Pansy, were we?"

Blaise grinned.

„You know, for a moment there, I seriously considered it."

„Yeah, me too. Good thing we didn't, though. It probably wouldn't be a good idea to be accused of murder while you're on your honeymoon."

„Probably. Though, knowing her, she's going to find out soon enough. She has eyes and ears everywhere."

„Hmm. True. Anyway, no point worrying about that right now. Go away and let me sleep."

Blaise chuckled once more as he opened the door.

„Good night, Sleeping Beauty."

------------------------

„My parents' marriage was one of convenience. It made sense at the time to unite twop of the most powerful pureblood lines in the magical world. The Malfoys had enormous influence and prestige and the Blacks had powerful witches and wizards."

Draco was looking at his hands as he spoke.

„Since Cousin Sirius had been disowned, Mother was the next natural choice. Lucius never had any actual affection for her and although she went ahead with it for the sake of her family and later, for me, I don't think she was ever really happy with him. She stayed while I was growing up, but once she was sure I understood how things were between her and Lucius, she began distancing herself from him. Not that it took much of an effort. They were already far apart to begin with."

„My mother might seem snobbish and cold, Harry, as do I, but living in Malfoy Manor left one with few other options but to be that way. In reality, Mother is extremely loving and very kind. She makes friends easily, with magic users and muggles alike. She had plenty of friends in London and on the pretext of meeting them, she began staying there for long periods of time, not that Lucius was ever around to notice what she did. She stayed here for almost a year before the war, before her excuses ran out and she had to return to Voldemort."

„She was the one who suggested that Blaise, Pansy and I become spies. She knew we would find it easy to switch sides once the war had actually started. She knew where our true loyalties were. Once we defected, however, I lost all contact with her since Lucius disowned me and she had to stand by him. It was my biggest worry during the war, wondering how she was, if she had been found out, if she was still alive. After the war, when Lucius was in prison and I had been acquitted, I searched everywhere for her, but she had disappeared. Then Blaise and I came to London, and you know what happened. We met Ceci and Zach and we got our first little jobs. I started a new life."

„About a year after we came to London, we were going to meet Ceci opne morning, when I saw a little child crossing the road with her Father. Her blonde hair wouldn't have stopped me, but then she looked at me and, Harry, it was like looking at Mother in her childhood."

„I followed her, naturally, and hid outside her school all day, watching her learning and playing with muggle children. When school was over, her father came to pick her up and they walked home, with me behind them. They got home and walked up the stairs to the door, just as it opened…it had been three years, since i had given up my mother for dead and there she was, smiling and laughing, just as she used to with me. I forgot I was supposed to be hiding. I stepped in front of the door and she looked at me…she hadn't expected to see me either. We'd both thought the other was lost and yet, here we both were, still alive. I spent all the rest of that day with her and most of the next, catching up on the past three years. It was so…normal. She introduced to me to her husband, a man she truly loves, David Black, and to their little child. Reina. My sister, the reason she had stayed in London for a year before the war.

„After that, we never lost sight of each other. Everyday, I went over to her house or she came to Ceci's, criticising my room, the way she used to when I was younger. She never liked to see my paintings scattered all over the floor. And everyday, Reina came with her."

„Reina and I became very attached to each other. She had no magic power, so it amused her to see me performing simple spells. She was an angel, trusting and sweet. She became the centre of my world before I knew it."

„The kind of person she was, though, she would have enchanted Professor Snape, even. I tried to convince Mother to let her spend weekends with me, ostensibly so that she and David could could spend some time alone together. Naturally, she refused. But I wanted to spend so much more time with her than I already did. Mother and David tried to convince me into moving in with them, but their house wasn't big enough for four. So I spent as much of my time as I could with her, playing with her, drawing for her, drawing her, taking to the zoo and the playground…I was determined to be the best big brother she'd ever have."

„Around the time she turned six, Zach saw my drawings and since we'd unofficially helped him with a couple of his projects, he suggested we open the agency. Our family vaults had been opened by then, so we decided to go ahead. And one of our first clients was Zach's cousin, Cory."

------------------------------------

Hermione's eyes were wide. Blaise had finally turned up about an hour ago, and offered her the promised explanation. He looked horrible though, so she refused to listen to a word, until she had made him something hot to drink. Getting her to stop fussing took him a while, she was quite stubborn, but finally he compromised, getting her to sit on the couch while he lay down, his head in her lap, valiantly fighting back a wide grin. She blushed at first, but then as he closed his eyes and she got immersed in the story, her fingers unconciously began combing through his hair.

Now he opened his eyes to find a slight frown on her face.

„I know what happened next. Cory, and the abuse. But it doesn't add up. Reina doesn't fit in in that part."

Blaise sighed and sat up. He shifted closer to Hermione, putting an arm around her shoulder. Her other hand was entwined with his as she unconciously moved closer to him.

„I told you that part. But I left out why it became that way, and I left out what happened between the day Cory and Draco had the fight I walked in on and the day we broke into his room. And it was more than three weeks. Draco stayed in his room for six months."

--------------------------

„I thought, and everyone else did, as well, that Cory was a good person. You see, Harry, even though being with Reina made me very happy, I still suffered from intense depression. Things that happened during the warhad left me almost broken. Cory seemed to heal some of that. Enough that the depression didn't weigh on me so much anymore. He made me feel safe."

„I didn't realise then, however, how dangerous Cory was. He believes in possession, not love. I was an object, a precious thing he had sole ownership over. He resented anyone and wnything that took even a second of my time away from him. He even resented a sweet, defenseless little girl."

Harry was staring at Draco, trying to imagine what Cory had done. Draco smiled weakly as he saw the changing expressions on Harry's face.

„Don't worry, Harry, Cory did nothing to harm her. He couldn't risk that. He took it out on me, instead. He began breaking off dates and came home late, smelling of someone else's cologne or with lipstick marks on his cheek, little things to tell me where he'd been, or who he'd been with. Later on, he began bringing them back to his apartment when he knew I'd be there. Other times, he worked out his temper in other ways."

His hand absently drifted to his throat and Harry's gaze followed it, his teeth clenched in rage as put the pieces together. Draco continued, his voice faint.

„Yet, through it all Harry, I still stayed. I was weak, I thought that if he left, I would have nothing to support me, nothing to keep me together. So I decided to stay, even though Blaise and the others thought Cory was the one who wouldn't let go. And then…and then…"

Draco abruptly broke off. Harry looked up at him. Draco's face was blank, hiws eyes empty. When he spoke again, his voice was flat, emotionless, almost robotic.

„He turned to Reina. I still spent an inordinate amount of my time with her. Cory and I had numerous fuiights because I refused to negotiate the amount of time I spent with her. He couldn't bear it, that I should give someone other than him so much attention. He couldn't hurt her, he couldn't do anything to her personally, because he knew I would never forgive him. And sweet, innocent little Reina adored him. Whatever he may have done otherwise, he was always exceedingly good to her. And in the end, he didn't have to do much after all."

„Cory has a wide range of interests and a finger in several pies. His circle of influence is very wide, surpassed only by Zach's. One of his acquaintances happened to own a stud farm that also gave horse riding lessons to children. Reina was crazy about ponies. So Cory offered to take her for horse riding lessons."

Harry was worried. He had never seen Draco looking so lifeless, sounding so…empty. Draco looked at him and smiled, a weak humorless smile that failed to reach his eyes and turned bitter on his lips.

„Reina enjoyed her lessons enormously. And Cory seemed to improve as well. He lost his temper less often, he stopped cheating, he was funny and kind, everything he had been in the beginning. I thought things were finally getting better. Even the agency was doing well."

„It was a while after Reina's seventh offered to pick her up from her riding lesson that day. They were late coming back, and we thought that maybe Cory had taken her out for ice-cream, like he did sometimes. When they came back, Reina was fastv asleep in his arms. He said she was really tired. We believed him."

„She began having nightmares that night. Every night for the next two weeks, she woke up screaming and refusing to go back to sleep. She stopped eating, she stopped going out to play. She at home, close to Mother and David. She clung to me when I went over, pleadin with me not to leave her. I never refused. We tried everything we could think of, but nothing worked. And all that time, her nightmares grew worse until she began hallucinating during the day. She stopped speaking, it was like she couldn't hear us anymore. The fright never left her eyes. Finally, one day, she collapsed. We rushed to the hospital,but natuerally, there was nothing they could do. The next day, Reina was dead."

„I say naturally, Harry, because we didn't realise until it was too late, that there was one thing we hadn't considered, hadn't even thought to consider. We had lived so long without it, it had been so long since the war, that it simply didn't strike anyone that Reina might have been cursed. It seemed foolish to begin with, because who would want to curse an ordinary muggle girl? There was no threat that we knew of. Voldemort was dead. It wasn't an option."

„Cory came to see me after her funeral. It seemed that the owner of the stud farm happened to owe Cory a favour, a big favour he was dying to repay. He was an ex-Death Eater."

Draco was trembling, his face still as empty as before. Harry looked horrified.

„Can you imagine the horrors a monster like that could show an innocent, seven-year-old, Harry? I couldn't imagine it myself, and that angel saw them every night till she night. How terrfied she must have been. And I couldn't do a thing to save her."

„I wasn't in much of a position to do anything after that. The pain of losing the centre of my world, my little sister, my Reina, was too much. I broke into a million pieces. I didn't know what followed till much later. I didn't know that Zach and Blaise had overheard our conversation and unsuccessfully tried to corner Cory. I didn't know that they decided to keep the news from my mother, knowing she wouldn't be able to take it. I didn't know that she moved awaybecause she couldn't bear to live in that house anymore…she came by to check on me then. She was so worried about me…I didn't know that the stud farm owner was found dead of mysterious causes the day after the funeral. Blaise always avoids that particular part of the story. But all this didn't matter to me then. I was in so much agony. I saw her everywhere, I heard her voice constantly. You wondered why Blaise got sop worried tonight, Harry. Reina used to love playing the piano. The day of her last birthday we taped her playing it. Blaise thought he'd gotten rid of the tape after she died, but somehow, someone got their hands on it and sent it to me. I never wanted to hear that tape, Harry, never wanted anything near me that would remind me of her. I couldn't bear it. I just couldn't."

Harry was unaware that he was shaking, as he tried to control the fury welling up inside him. Dimly, he heard Draco speaking as he fought to regain control.

„Blaise told you what happened after that. I came back to myself six months later and immediately immersed myself in work. It seemed the only way to forget. It didn't work, though. I still couldn't find the will to draw. There was nothing left inside me that was strong enough to put on paper, anymore. Not until you showed up."

The change in Draco's features was sudden. His face and his eyes lit up, with hope and a tiny glimmer of amusement. His smile was genuine, if not as bright as usual.

„You got under my skin, Potter, and then you made yourself cozy and settled in. I found myself healing, moving on, bit by tiny bit. I began to draw again. You irritated me that much. You influenced me that much, even when I didn't want to admit that I was attracted to you. You were my saviour, are my escape."

Draco was cut off as Harry suddenly stood up and pulled him into a crushing hug. He revelled in the warmth of Harry's arms, feeling Harry pull him closer still.

„I will always be here for you. Always. No matter what."

„Tears slipped out of Draco's shut eyelids as he smiled for the first time in what seemed like forever.

„I know."

He didn't see Harry's face becoming grim as he began to think about how to do what seemed to be the only thing left to do.

Annihilate Cory Belmonte.


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey…I'm sorry…it's late again.**

**The story's coming to an end though. There will probably only be one or two chapters more, so please bear with the tardiness until then. I promise to do my best to have the next chapter out by next Friday.**

**Thank you! And enjoy!**

---------------------

Blaise leaned back in his chair, put his legs on the table and closed his eyes. He was in his living room; the day was almost over and he was expecting guests.

Earlier that morning, Harry had dropped by Hermione's apartment after leaving Draco with Ceci and, finding Blaise there, had told him of his intentions of dealing with they could go any further than that, however, Hermione had caught on and pushed them both out the door, claiming they all needed sleep.

„You need me," she had said, "to keep you out of jail. And right now, I need sleep and time to think. So go home, both of you, and get some rest."

Then she shut the door, though not before Blaise had extracted a promise to drop in at his apartment that evening. He asked Harry to come and bring Ron with him, to make it a ‚proper council of war'. The more input, the better. He went home, checked on Draco who was asleep and told Ceci of the meeting. Then he went home and had a long nap. When he awoke, it was already late afternoon, so he had a quick shower and made himself a sandwich, then wandered over to Draco's apartment.

Draco was awake, and he looked much better. He even smiled a genuine, large smile as he recounted what had happened after Blaise had left the night before and the promise Harry had made. Then he said he would be going to visit his mother, and maybe stay the night with her.

„I've been avoiding her for the last couple of years; I didn't want to face her because I thought it was my fault it happened. I didn't want to hear her say it was my fault."

„Draco, she never thought that."

„I did. And that made me think everyone else did as well. Now, though, if I go see her, I'll be able to look at her without feeling guilty. I'll be able to let her come close again."

„She'll be delighted."

Draco smiled quietly.

„So will I."

Blaise smiled as he thought back to how peaceful Draco looked. There was still some sorrow left, but there was also serenity, now and more happiness than there had been in a while.

He opened his eyes as the fire flared green and Hermione stepped out. He got up and walked over to her, pulling her into a hug and giving her a gentle kiss on her forehead. Once again, he marvelled at how easy it seemed, how completely naturally she fit into his arms, how she leaned into him, as if they had been doing this for years. Absently, he tightened his arms around her, ignoring the fire as it flared again.

„Oi, no displays of affection while we're around, yeah?"

Ron stepped out, followed by Harry, both grinning as they saw Hermione start and pull away, blushing. Blaise scowled at them and defiantly kept hold of one her hands. He led her over to the couch and sat down, the others following suit. They talked about business and the shop as they waited for Ceci. When she came, Harry turned to her.

„Where's Draco?"

„He went to visit Narcissa. He'll probably be there overnight."

Harry nodded.

„Good. I'd rather he not be involved in this any longer. Will he be alright at his mothers' ?"

Blaise nodded.

„Narcissa's been dying to see him for ages. She'll keep him there by force if she has to. Though, I don't think that will be necessary."

Harry smiled briefly, then grew serious.

„Then, let's talk about Cory."

The mood abruptly changed. Bliase sat up straight and let go of Hermione's hand. Ron leaned forward.

„Did you have anything in mind?"

„First I need to know everything you know about Cory."

Blaise rubbed the back of his neck.

„There isn't much. Cory is very adept at keeping his life hidden. All the important parts anyway, the ones we could use. And since I don't want to make Zach choose, there isn't a lot I can tell you."

„Every little bit helps."

Ceci eyed Harry contemplatively.

„What will you do if you _do_ find something to help you? Tell me what you're planning.'

Harry's eyes were steady as they looked at her, and as he thought about what he waned to do, they grew darker and darker till they were almost black, and a calm ruthlessness showed itself which sent a shiver down Ceci's spine. She had never imagined he could look like that.

„It's simple really. I want to destroy him so completely that he never finds the strength to stand again. I want rip him apart till there's nothing left, and then make sure he never so much as _dares_ to think of Draco ever again. "

His voice didn't rise and his tone didn't change once. The fact that he said all this so casually scared Ceci more than his eyes had.

He turned to Blaise, his eyes slowly returning to their normal green. Blaise looked back calmly, unfazed.

„I suppose physical retribution is out of the question then?"

Ron answered his question.

„That would be waste of time and effort. He'd recover too soon."

Hermione looked thoughtful.

„Hurting him physically wouldn't change a thing. It might, have the reverse effect and make him even more desperate. No, we need to affect him permanently. We have to find one vulnerability he can't cover."

„What would that be?"

„Well, Cory strikes me as a rather greedy person. He seems to want everything. So all we have to do is find something he wants desperately enough to let down his guard for, and then take it away."

„But he wants Draco above all else."

Harry caught on to what Hermione was saying.

„That's true, but he hasn't let his guard down around Draco, has he? He's been in perfect control all this time. There must be something he needs enough that he'll make a few hasty mistakes while trying to get it."

There was silence for a while. Hermione debated telling the others what it could be, but then, decided against it. Why not let them think for once? They didn't seem to get it, however, and the silence wore on, until a voice suddenly drifted in from Blaise's kitchen.

„My God, Blaise, you _still_ haven't figured it out? You _are_ quite useless without me, aren't you?"

The voice had an instantaneous effect on Blaise. He jumped almost a foot in the air and then looked around at Ceci with panicked eyes. Ceci merely shrugged her shoulders.

„Don't ask me. I don't know."

The owner of the voice came out of the kitchen, holding a mug in her hand and smiling sweetly at Blaise's guests.

„Although, I have to say, it says a lot about your belief in your powers of discretion if you truly thought I wouldn't find out about this."

Blaise tried to look innocent, but then gave up, going up to Pansy and giving her a hug.

„Pansy, what the hell are you doing here? Now Luci's going to think _we_ spoiled your honeymoon."

„Why, hello, Blaise, yes it _is_ marvellous to see you after so long. Of _course_ I'm fine. Oh yes, Hawaii's _lovely_. _Lucian's_ enjoying himself too."

Blaise rolled his eyes.

"Seriously. What are you doing here?"

"I spoke to Zach a few days ago."

Blaise groaned.

"Zach…"

"Oh, don't blame him. He didn't tell me anything. I doubt he even knows what happened last night. I only read between the lines. Narcissa told me this morning that Draco was going to visit, so I thought I'd come see what you were doing on Boxing Day, all alone."

Blaise sighed.

"You know why didn't want you to find out?"

"Yes. And you understand why it was an idiotic idea to try to hide it from me."

"Alright. Fair enough. Come sit down. You remember Potter, Weasley and Hermione. And you all remember this little pain in my neck."

Pansy did not miss the way his eyes stayed on Hermione even though he spoke to all of them. She settled down on Blaise's other side.

"It's nice to meet you all again."

Hermione smiled at her and the boys nodded. Ceci got up and gave her a hug.

Harry immediately got back to business.

"Parkinson, do you know anything that might help us?"

"Oh, about as much as Granger here does, I would say. I don't have her belief in Blaise's and Weasley's intelligence though. And I rather think she's overestimated yours. So I think I'll put you out of your misery and tell you."

She flashed a wicked grin at Hermione who rolled her eyes and returned it with a smile. Then she looked back at Harry.

"And then I may have a few ideas as to what you can do with it."

-------------------

An hour later, as they left, Blaise caught Hermione at the door.

"Hey, about lunch tomorrow…"

"Yeah?"

"Will you have it with me?"

"You're actually asking this time?"

He shrugged, feigning nonchalance.

"I figured, better late than never."

"Well, since you asked nicely…okay."

Blaise beamed and gave her a peck on her lips.

"I'll pick you up 1.30 then."

"Yeah, see you."

Blaise shut the door and controlled the grin on his face before turning to Pansy who was now stretched out on his sofa, a pillow under her head.

"Now will you tell me why you're here?"

Pansy sighed.

"Zach told me Cory ran into Draco at that charity auction thing and tagged along with him to Draco's office later. I didn't really think Cory was paying friendly visits. And then neither you nor Ceci would say anything and couldn't ask Draco. I got worried."

She looked at Blaise, all her playfulness gone.

"You shouldn't have kept this from me."

Blaise sighed. He went over to sit beside her and she shifted her legs to make place for him.

"You were on your honeymoon. We didn't want to disturb you. You needed the time off."

"You know that's bullshit. You're both more important than some stupid beach in Hawaii."

"And Lucian is okay with this?"

"He helped me pack. He had to come back anyway, because his clients kept calling up but he didn't want to leave it halfway and ruin our time together, so this way, at least he gets all his pending work done so he can take some more time off next time. "

"Ah. Well, good for you. Though I have to say, since you are here, I do feel better about all this."

She smiled.

"What _would_ you do without me?"

He smiled back. Just then, a wicked glint entered her eyes.

"Speaking of things you can't do without, that was some serious chemistry I saw between you and Granger just now. Care to fill me in?"

Blaise blushed.

"Well…uh…I mean…that…um…"

Pansy sat up, smirking.

"My, my, is the great sweet talker actually stuttering? Blaise, darling, I think you've actually fallen this one."

Blaise frowned.

"Hey, don't talk about her like that. She's not just _some_ girl."

Pansy studied his face carefully. Then, satisfied with what she saw, she leaned back and giggled.

"It's about bloody time."

"Huh?"

"Blaise, you've been making goo-goo eyes at Granger since before we moved into Grimmauld Place. Since your first assignment together, I think. Which may I add, is longer than Draco's had a thing for Potter. I thought you'd never get around to asking her out."

"In case you've forgotten, we didn't part on the best of terms. We met again only a couple of months ago. I didn't exactly have a valid reason to see her before Draco saw Potter again."

"Details. I am happy for you though."

"Thank you."

They sat in comfortable silence for a while. Then Blaise spoke.

"Do you really believe that Cory wants it so badly? He's never shown any interest in it before. I mean, there's no way it's useful to him."

Pansy looked at him for a moment.

"Blaise, once you know the basic nature of men like Cory, it's very easy to read them. The very fact that he doesn't seem interested in magic at all is suspicious enough to begin with. He's already proved himself to be capable of sinking to the lowest depths possible to get something he wants. Why shouldn't what he wants be important enough to deserve that behavior? And, think about it. His cousin's a Muggleborn, but both his parents have no magical ability whatsoever. We don't know which of his family has latent magic. Why shouldn't Cory think it's his side? He is very talented in almost everything else, after all. Yet, in the end, he's still only just a Muggle. Even an eleven year old wizard with basic training is stronger than him, merely because he can wave a wand and make things happen that normal human beings can't bring about by themselves. Do you understand why he would crave it then, in that case? He needs power. Absolute power over everything that is in his grasp, that he can obtain. And then, he and Zach have many common clients. His connections reach to almost all the right places."

"Which means there's still a chance that he could get away."

"If I were you, I'd leave that to Granger. She isn't the smartest witch of our generation for nothing you know. She probably already knows what to do next. And then, there's Potter. He really does care for Draco. Cory has hurt Draco deeply. If I were him and I knew that Potter knows what I've done, I 'd be searching for the darkest hiding place I could find."

"True. I'd hate to be on Potter's bad side."

Pansy smirked.

"Well, Voldemort didn't try to hunt him down for nothing."

--------------------------------

"The Philosopher's Stone?"

"Yes."

"Miss Granger, I do hope this is a joke. The Stone was destroyed in you first year at Hogwarts, I believe."

"I know that, Professor, and I don't want it. I just need answers to a couple of questions I have about it."

"Well…I suppose, as long as you aren't trying to make one…"

"Please, Professor Snape…"

"I wouldn't put it past you, Miss Granger. The three of you have done enough to make me believe you perfectly capable of it. Very well, what do you wish to know?"

"Is there any other Stone in existence at the moment, Professor?"

"No. The one destroyed in your first year was the only one. The creation of one has been banned since then."

"I see. And can a Muggle use the Stone, Professor?"

"No. No one with no magical ability or ancestry can use the Stone."

"I see. Thank you very much, Professor."

Hermione stood up, brushing ash off her shoulders. Blaise was sitting on her table, having dropped by to pick her up for their lunch date. She looked at Harry who was reclining in her chair, feet on her desk, playing with a paperweight . He looked at her, tossing the weight from hand to hand.

"Well?"

"I suggest we pay Seamus a visit. And then, we have to go talk to Dean and Luna."

"And then?"

Hermione smiled sweetly.

"Then we go give Cory a nice New Year's Eve surprise."


	26. Chapter 26

**So, this the last chapter...there will be an epilogue after this, though....**

-----------------

Cory Belmonte was, at his core, a simple man. He had certain goals and he pursued and achieved those goals with a single mindedness and focus which bordered on the obssessive. The fact that the means he used to achieve these goals were not always legal, or even ethical, was unimportant. When Cory Belmonte wanted something, he got it.

The one time he'd failed in getting what he'd wanted, was of course, when he'd lost Draco Malfoy. After all the trouble he went through to get rid of that little gnat that came between him and Draco, it still stung to think that Draco had left him. But even that sting became trivial when he thought about what that failure had ultimately led to. Cory was now close to gaining the one thing he had craved ever since he discovered what it was that made his cousin that much more special, more gifted than him. Magic.

Cory had discovered a way to access magic powers.

It had all started when he went to see the stud owner who owed him a huge debt. In addition to getting rid of the brat, he'd also agreed to provide Cory with one secret that only he and a few select others knew. It was a ritual that no one spoke of, that was so old and had been banned so long ago that no one remembered that it had ever existed. It was Dark Magic, of the kind that only Voldemort had ever dared to use.

Of course, at first Cory hadn't believed him. Zach had always, very emphatically, insisted that a Muggle, someone with no magical ability, could not obtain that ability, it was not an object, it was a part of the self. But Cory had seen proof that it could be done, and he was completely won over. The ritual was very delicate, it had to be carried out at a particular time, certain conditions had to be fulfilled, conditions so specific that the ritual could only be carried out once every two hundred years.

Wasn't it convenient that this New Years' Eve would be the perfect time?

It didn't matter to Cory that the ritual was the darkest of the Dark Arts, that if it failed, it would rip his soul into pieces, he simply didn't care. His soul, if he ever had one, was already tainted. He was strong enough to withstand whatever damage may occur, if any.

He would be able to perform magic. That was all that mattered.

-------------------------------

It was 11:30 on New Years' Eve and Draco Malfoy was furious.

He was at Harry'sd apartment, getting acquainted with all the Gryffindors and Order members he'd fought alongside of during the war, as well as Harry's teammates. There was half an hour to midnight, no one had tried to kill him yet, (he refused to believe that _no _Gryffindor wanted him dead) and he was genuinely happy for once in his life.

Or he would be if his boyfriend were around. He looked over the crowd in the large apartment for the millionth time in five minutes, and yet again, failed to see Harry anywhere. He saw Ron talking to Zach and his fiancee and Pansy and Ceci sitting on the sofa laughing at something Fred Weasley was saying. He looked towards the kitchen and saw Hermione coming out, a tray in her hands, followed by Blaise, who seemed to be trying to convince her of something. Draco raised his eyebrow. Probably trying to convince her of the merits of merging Christmas and New Years' . Well, better her than Draco. At least Blaise wasn't drunk this time. Hermione rolled her eyes and placing the tray on a table, turned around to face Blaise. Before she could argue, Blaise löeaned forward and kissed her. It was just a little longer than his normal peck, but judging from the triumph on his face as he grinned and dodged her hand, she was blushing.

Draco almost smiled, then remembered that he was supposed to be mad. He headed over to the now arguing couple, determined to find out why his boyfriend had gone missing at such a crucial point in the night.

As he drew close, Blaise looked up and grinned at him.

„Hey, having fun?"

Draco glared at him.

„Where's Potter?"

Blaise raised an eyebrow.

„Potter's gone already? Draco, I thought you had him on a shorter leash than that."

Draco continued scowling as Blaise got a smack from Hermione.

„I've known you since we started walking, Blaise. I know when you're lying. You know where he is. So tell me."

Blaise's smiled slipped and his eyes flitted to Hermione for just a nanosecond. Draco caught the slight shift and his eyes narrowed.

It had been like this all week. Ever since he had come back from his mother's house he got the distinct feeling that they were all keeping something from him. Harry and Blaise both got secret calls when he was with them that they had to take outside where he couldn't hear. He failed to get anything out of Ceci, and Ron seemed very busy with the final preparations for the opening whenever he went over. Hermione had very plainly told him that he was being paranoid and Pansy had laughed and brushed it off in quite the same way when he confronted her. Then, she'd started yelling at him for not keeping her in the loop when he should have, so that, by the time she was done, he had forgotten why he'd gone over in the first place.

So here he was on New Years' Eve, with a missing Harry and no idea as to why he was missing.

Hermione patted him gently on his arm, bringing him to the present and trying to pacify him.

„Relax, Draco. Harry's probably gone out to get some more drinks or something."

„A half hour before midnight? When he could just conjure up some more? Please don't tell me _you _just said that, Granger."

Hermione sighed.

„Okay, fine. I know where Harry is."

„Good. Thank you."

„But I can't tell you."

„What? Why not?"

„Because I promised I wouldn't tell you."

Draco turned to look at Blaise, his best friend, his brother…

„Don't look at me. I promised too."

… traitor.

„Fine." He huffed and turned to go. Hermione spoke from behind him.

„It's no use asking the others. They promised him too."

Dracon gritted his teeth and stormed into the kitchen, before exhaling and biting his lip worriedly. Where was Harry?

Blaise and Hermione watched him go. Hermione turned to Blaise, looking slightly worried.

„Do you think we should have told him? I mean, it's not like he can do anything about it now."

„No, it's better this way. This part of his life is over. Let him move on."

„Yeah, but…"

„No, let it be. Anyway, enough about him and Harry. I have something important to discuss with you."

Hermione sighed.

„For the hundredth time, Blaise…"

„Hey, at least hear me out."

„About the benefits of merging Christmas and New Years' Eve? What, that the parties last twice as long? You don't need an excuse to party, Blaise, you do it anyway."

Blaise shook his head.

„That is a very valid point, but that's not what I meant. Look up."

She looked up and saw a sprig of mistletoe floating above them. She looked down and before she could say anything, Blaise's lips met hers in a sweet kiss. Unconsciously, she leaned into him, wrapping one hand around the back of his neck as he deepened the kiss. He tasted like coffee and peppermint and when they parted she had to take a deep breath before she looked up at him. Blaise grinned dfown at her, evidently pleased with her reaction.

„And we get to do that again in half an hour."

His answer, a deep blush and a smack on his arm, seemed to make him even happier.

-----------------------------

It was almost time. The stars and the planets and the moon were aligned the way they were supposed to be. Cory stepped out of his car and headed towards the empty field where he had made the preparations for the ritual earlier that day. He knew the necessary incantations, knew the method, had everything he needed. He felt happy, exhilarated. Everything he wanted was finally within reach. It was a heady feeling.

He recollected what the man had told him about the end result. Cory would not get real magic powers, Zach was right in that sense, that since magic ability was a part of the self, a person without a basic magical core would not be able to perform magic like a true magic user. However, by using a medium of some sort, like a pendant or a ring, he would be able to perform magic in the way that some extinct cultures had, by focusing the magic in nature, in the earth, the air and the sky, and projecting it through his fingers the way he wished. This was a forbidden practice now because the great strength of mind and soul that was required to harness the great power of natural, raw magic was all but gone. The ritual attached the raw magic to the chanter's soul, so that, if it failed, the soul was gone, ripped apart painfully, leaving the body a useless shell, doomed to an empty existence.

Cory did not need to worry about that. He knew he would be successful.

As he approached the ritual ground, he began to sink into a trance, allowing himself to lose his grip on the reality around him and focus instead on the slight currents of the mysterious power he could feel all around him. It had taken him the better part of two years to master this trance and now all his work was paying off. He reached the centre of the large circle he had drawn in the field and sat down, crossing his legs and closing his eyes. He took a deep breath and concentrated.

He could feel the wind around him, the ground under him and the pressure of the stars shining in the sky above him. He could see, through his now awake consciousness, the deep blue of the night sky, the indigo, the deep, deep purple and jet black at the edges. He could feel the trees, the little animals hiding in them, the birds that had suddenly become still.

He felt the magic, the strong waves that flowed in and above and through everything around him, so close that he could almost touch them, but separated from him by a thin fabric-like shield. He would tear through that shield tonight, and then, all that power would be his.

He opened his eyes, fully prepared for what he saw.

The currents were astounding. They flowed around him, all different, vivid colours, nourishing and nurturing the source that they originated from. He could see everything. The beginning and the end of every little thing around him. He was in everything, a part of every little atom of every little object around him. He would never understand what it was that made this practice a forbidden Dark Art. It was a sin, a primal sin, to take this power from the earth, to steal something so pure, so divine, so sacred. Ancient cultures had paid for this blasphemy with their very lives, but Cory would never understand this. All he wanted was power, power that would bring within reach everything he had ever wanted, or would ever want.

He took another deep breath, and began chanting.

" Mother Gaia, your faithful Son calls to you. Your blood, your own calls to you. Your power, the great power that flows in your veins is needed tonight, Mother, because your Son is ill. Your Son is weak, your Son must have your remedy. Give me your Magic, Mother, the Magic I deserve, the Magic I have lived and suffered through countless miseries for. Give me what I am due, Mother, give me the legacy that has always been, and will always remain mine!"

His voice had risen steadily as he chanted, and the magical currents in the air, seemed to react to the agitation in his voice. They began churning, twisting and turning and coiling like serpents, instead of graceful waves, whirling and coiling faster and faster, until the circle began to glow with their unearthly light and the breeze inside the circle grew into a tornado, whipping the dust and the leaves on the ground into a frenzy around the figure seated inside. And all this time, the currents strained against the fabric and the fabric held strong.

Cory remained seated. He picked up a knife that lay in front of him, and with a steady hand, made one tiny cut in the air in front of him.

The effect was instantaneous.

All the magic, that great amount of magic came gushing out of the tiny rent in the fabric in torrents, as if bursting forth from a dam. Instead of spreading out of the circle, it circled around Cory, roaring in his ears like a caged beast, coiling and twisting around him, searching for an anchor, something it could attach itself to before it caused harm. It sensed Cory's soul, immediately piercing him, going deep inside him and embedding itself deep into the core of his being.

Cory gasped as he felt the magic enter him, as he felt it merging with his soul. He felt a dull ache at his centre, as his soul began to gradually give way to the intense power that forced itself on him. It was overwhelming, but Cory kept himself conscious enough to reach down for his medium, an ancient ring he gone to great lengths to procure.

His fingers touched the ground, but the ring wasn't there.

Cory looked down in horror and amazement, even as the pain inside him increased, slowly taking over his senses. He scrabbled around in the dust, and looked around, beginning to panic as he realized that the only thing saving him from living death was simply _not there_.

It was then, as he gazed around him in bewilderment and felt the magic consuming him, that he noticed a figure standing outside the circle, directly in front of him.

The figure stepped through the circle and walked towards Cory as casually as if he were taking a stroll through the park. As he drew closer, Cory realized he knew the figure. It was Harry Potter.

The pain was becoming unbearable now, and Cory would have screamed if he had a voice to scream with. What amazed and horrified him the most was, that even with the pain that racked his body, his mind was perfectly alert. If he could, he would have been able to ask Potter what he was doing there and understand what he said perfectly. As it happened, Potter came to a stop before him, and sat down in front of Cory, crossing his legs.

He looked Cory in the eyes for a moment, while Cory, unable to move because of his internal torment, aware of every inch of his dying consciousness looked back, as calm on the outside as ever was.

Potter put his hand in his pocket and drew out a small object, which he then proceeded to toss up and down, from one hand to another, so that gradually Cory was able to make out what it was.

Harry spoke, his voice calm. Cory couldn't see his eyes.

"The ring of the Head of the Belmonte clan, a highly respected clan of witches and wizards back in the day. I heard it was lost after the last remaining descendant married a Muggle and vanished from the Wizard world. It must have taken you ages to find this. Even Zach doesn't know it exists and he's the one with magical abilities. It would definitely be an excellent medium, if you wished it to be. Would you like it back?"

He looked at Cory and his eyes were friendly, as if they were chatting around a table. As Cory looked at him though, the gaze became a little colder, mocking him slightly.

"Oh, but I don't suppose it will be able to help you now. I'd say it's a bit too late for that, wouldn't you?"

Cory was burning, from the inside out, he couldn't move for fear of falling apart, and Harry watched him, as his suffering appeared in his eyes. The mocking in Harry's eyes became clearer and the amiability vanished, to be replaced by something different, something that for first time in his life, Cory feared.

"Yes, I suppose it does rather hurt, doesn't it? Tell me, Cory, how much pain have you experienced so far in your life? Do you know what it's like to be cursed, or to watch people you love die by degrees in front of you, or to have to kill someone you care for yourself because there's no other option?"

"I have, and let me tell you, there's nothing, no other hurt that can compare to it. When you're fighting a war, however, you let it go. You learn to numb the pain so you don't have to think about it. We're not fighting a war right now, though, so you'll understand why I feel it's unnecessary for people to be hurt."

Cory could feel himself slipping away now, there was very little time left. Dimly, he heard Harry speak, and looked at Harry's eyes again and now he knew he would never forget them, whether his souls stayed or went. They were empty, devoid of anything, and pitch black. If Cory had ever been deathly afraid of anything in his life, it would have paled to what Harry looked like now. He was the Angel of Destruction, come to witness Cory's end with his own eyes.

Just then, Cory's attention was inexplicably drawn to the magic around him that had not entered him. It was becoming quiet, calming down, settling into its original flow and leaving the circle. It was gradually flowing back behind the shield, a bit at a time, until it was all gone, and the rent in the fabric was sealed. The time had passed. The moment of success had gone. And Cory was dying by inches, defeated by the force he tried to conquer. All around him, the earth was silent, it was almost midnight. Harry was still in front of him, and Cory unwillingly shifted his attention back to him.

Potter's palm was open, facing up, and above it, level with Harry's pitch black eyes, the ring floated, slowly revolving in mid-air. Harry watched it for a while, then looked past it at Cory.

"You should have known this before, but obviously, you didn't or you wouldn't have tried that stupid stunt on Christmas Day. Draco belongs to me. He is mine. And I never let anyone hurt what belongs to me."

Cory felt, even as he slipped away, a different power rising around him, something just as potent as the magic of the earth, but older, much more primal, much more savage. He cast around for its source, and it all led back to the man sitting in front of him. His attention was focused on Cory, now, and the ring was in his palm. His voice had not risen all this time, and though it did not rise now, it pierced Cory to his bones, embedding the fear bone-deep.

"Do you know who I am, Cory? I'm Harry Potter. I defeated the Darkest, most dangerous wizard of all time, and I came out alive. Now, I don't like to talk about what this entailed, but there's no other way you'll understand. You see, for a large part of my life, a part of Voldemort's soul shared my body with mine. Whether I wanted it or not, after that part was gone, after he was dead, his magic, all the Dark magic that it contained was left behind. I find it's made me very powerful, not something I like to tell people, because it may scare them. In fact, apart from Professor Dumbledore, you're the only other person who knows."

"This combination of my powers and Voldemort's makes it very easy for me to do things which normal wizards cannot. I can use magic that even Dumbledore cannot, and he's the most powerful wizard I know. Not counting myself, of course. I can manipulate Earth magic, Cory, that is what you want, isn't it? I could restore your soul to you, and give you that ability right now, with no harm to either of us. I think it would amusing to watch it drive you insane, because you aren't strong enough to control it, even with a medium."

"But you hurt Draco, Cory, and I cannot forgive anyone who hurts the people I love. So, I'm going to sit here for the next few minutes, because that is all the time you have. I can see that you are in great, agonizing pain, Cory, and I wish to see your soul perish because of what you've dared to do."

He sat there, calmly tossing the ring up and down, his eyes locked with Cory, as Cory sat, unable to move or speak, seeing the magic burn brighter and brighter, consuming everything it could inside him, until there was nothing left, and it left him, to circle around Harry once before slipping through the shield to go back to the other side.

Harry got up, then, calmly dusting himself, off, before he looked at the shell in front of him, alive and dead. He had one more thing to say.

"I do not use the larger part of my magic, Cory, because I do not wish to harm people. I do not wish to become the thing I fought against for so long, so I bury it deep inside me. But if anyone dares to harm those close to me, I will not hold back. "

He turned and walked away, vanishing into thin air.

------------------------------------------

"Alright, people, it's a minute to midnight!"

Draco was almost in tears. As he looked at all the happy couples around him, he suddenly felt a familiar pair arms around his waist, and a voice he knew very well whispered in his ear.

"I'm sorry, did I make you worry?"

He spun around, looking into Harry's emerald eyes, glaring at him.

"Where the hell have you been?"

Harry grinned sheepishly, as the countdown started around them.

"_Twenty, nineteen, eighteen…_"

"I'm sorry, I'll explain later, but please could you just forgive me for now? I don't want to start a new year with you mad at me. Please?"

"_Fourteen, thirteen, twelve…_"

Draco sighed, looking into Harry's eyes. Funny, he'd always thought he was taller then Harry…had it always been the other way round?

"Alright. I forgive you. But you will tell me where you were?"

Harry grinned delighted.

"_Three, two, one…Happy New Year!_"

He tilted his head and kissed Draco as the sound of fireworks and far-off church bells reached their ears.

"Happy new year."

Draco smiled back.

"Happy new year."

Harry kissed him again, then pulled away to reach into his pocket.

"I was away, because I had to get you a little present."

Draco looked curious.

"On New Years' Eve?"

"Yeah, I couldn't get it sooner."

Harry took Draco's hand and slipped something onto his finger. Draco looked at the beautiful ring on his finger and gasped. It was beautiful, and it looked very, very, old. Harry must have had to pay a fortune for it. When he mentioned it, however, Harry shrugged.

"Not really, the previous owner was glad to let me have it. I wanted to give it you. As a promise, of sorts. That I'll be here for you, no matter what, for as long as you want me. And after that."

Draco didn't have words, so he simply kissed Harry again, and hoped he would understand.

He had Harry now. Everything would be alright again.

-----------------------


	27. Chapter 27

**So, this is the end!**

**I want to thank every single person who's been reading this since the beginning. I truly, truly admire your patience, especially in the face of my abominable tardiness.**

**I also want to thank every one who gave me all those wonderful reviews and all the new readers who didn't get put off by all the late updates.**

**Thank you all so much!**

**And I promise I'll stick to oneshots from now on.**

* * *

No party, however small, was too insignificant, for the younger generation of wizards. Party-going was a bit of a hobby for them. Of course, when the party was hosted by the cream of the elite, it wasn't only the young who were interested.

And so it was, that on the day the newest branch of ‚The Snitch' opened its door, Grimmauld Place overflowed with witches and wizards, young and old.

After all, a chance to attend one of Harry Potter's invitation only parties was not something to be taken lightly.

* * *

Amidst the general revelry and merry-making, Hermione ran into Zach who was pouring himself a the initial greetings, Hermione introduced a slightly sensitive topic.

„How's Cory doing?"

Zach shrugged, his face dropping a little.

„He's still alive. The Healer says that there's no way to regain a lost soul, so this is pretty much how he's going to be from now on. It's the best we can expect."

Hermione put her hand on his arm, trying to convey her sympathy. Zach took a sip of his drink and shook his head.

„I don't even know what he was thinking, what he was trying to do. We're lucky that your friend Seamus found him when he did."

He swirled his drink around.

„I suppose, as awful as it sounds, he got what he deserves. I think I was expecting something like this to happen someday."

He smiled a little sadly, then moved away. Blaise came up to Hermione then, and wrapped his arms around her waist. She looked worried.

„I hope he's going to be okay."

„Zach will be fine. They were never especially close and Zach knows that Cory had a lot to pay for."

„But they're family."

„That is why Zach will be upset for a while. But he knows he's right. Cory got what he deserved in the end."

They stood in silence for a moment. Then Hermione looked around.

„Where's Draco?"

---------------

Draco was grabbing a moment away from the crowd of people outside, looking through the books in Harry's library. He turned around as the door opened, to see Hermione come in, with a bag in her hand. She smiled as she spotted him.

„Hiding?"

Draco shook his head, smiling back.

„I needed a second for myself."

„There _are_ quite a lot of people here, aren't there?"

Draco shook his head as he sat down at the circular table near the window.

„Actually, this is rather tame compared to a Slytherin house party. It's just been a while, that's all. I guess I've forgotten how to be in a crowd."

Hermione took a seat next to him.

„That's okay. It'll come back to you soon. In the meanwhile, I have something for you."

She handed him the bag, which he took, peeping inside it curiously.

„What is it?" he asked as he took out a flat box.

„Blaise let me have some your sketches from his apartment for my walls at home, but I think I took one too many, so I thought I'd give this to you."

She waited patiently as he lifted the lid of the box and shifted aside the thin tissue covering the frame inside. When he saw the painting, his curiosity softened into realisation and he smiled as he took the framed picture out of the box.

„You had this? Where did you get it from?"

„I found it just before I left Grimmauld Place after the war. It was so beautiful and I didn't want to throw it away so I kept it with me. I found it again a couple of weeks ago and put it up."

He looked at her, the smile still lingering on his lips.

„And did you know who drew it?"

She smiled back.

„I had my suspicions."

He looked back at the picture, unconciously biting his lip.

„Has Harry seen it yet?"

„He saw it when he came over once. He wanted advice about you, actually."

„Does he know…"

„No, I thought I'd leave that part to you."

He smiled at her gratefully.

„Thank you, Granger."

„You're very welcome."

* * *

A long time later, when the last of the guests had left, Harry and Draco bid the rest of their friends goodbye and stumbled inside to collapse on the couch in Harry's living room.

Draco sat on one side of the couch, while Harry lay with his head in Draco's lap. He closed his eyes and kept quiet while Draco's long fingers ran soothingly through his hair. After a while, he groaned as realisation hit him.

„I have to clean up! I hate cleaning up!"

Draco rolled his eyes.

„There are spells for that sort of thing, you know."

„Yeah, but I'm no good at all those homely spells."

„I can help you if you like."

„Really? Oh Draco, you're such a wonderful wife!"

He got a soft smack on his chest for that. He caught Draco's hand before he could withdraw it, and kept it there, running his thumb over Draco's fingers, feeling the ring he had given Draco under his touch.

The feel of the ring drew his mind back to his last confrontation with Cory, past that to Cory's history with Draco, and suddenly he realised how close he had come to losing Draco, to never having had the chance to get him in the first place. It was like a sudden punch to his stomach, that thought that if he hadn't met Draco when he did, they might never had had moments like this one.

Suddenly, he was panicking. Draco felt like a phantom, all of a sudden, as if he would float away at any second, even though he could still feel Draco's fingers running through his hair. He had do something, say something to make Draco stay with him.

He opened his eyes, and lifted his hand to wrap it around the back of Draco's neck. Looking deep into puzzled grey, he said the one thing he had wanted to say for so long.

„I love you."

Draco's eyes widened, and then his face broke into the widest, most dazzling smile Harry had seen yet. He leaned down and kissed Harry, channeling all the joy he felt into that one kiss. When they finally parted, he beamed down at Harry, squeezing the fingers that had once again become entangled with his.

„Do you know when I fell in love with you, Harry Potter?"

Harry shook his head.

„When I saw you in this very house, in front of a warm fire, laughing with your friends, five years ago."

Harry's eyes widened.

„That long ago?"

„Well, I wasn't very happy about it in the beginning, you being who you were, and me being who I was. But it did happen. And then we went our own ways and I made myself forget that I ever felt anything for you. I thought I had forgotten, actually. Then Cory came, and I felt like everything, even my love for you died. But then you walked into my office, that day, and…"

„And?"

„And let's just say, apparently I have an extremely good memory."

He smiled.

„You see, Potter, this has been a long time coming. You and I were meant to be together. As corny as that sounds."

Harry smiled and pulled Draco down for another kiss.

_Yes, we were. _

------------


End file.
